


DC Blurbs and Headcanons

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possession, Stalking, Teen Pregnancy, Violence, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 160
Words: 78,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: DC blurbs and headcanons from my tumblr yanderepeterparker.
Relationships: Yandere Amaya Jiwe/Reader, Yandere Arthur Curry/Reader, Yandere Clark Kent/Reader, Yandere Conner Kent/Reader, Yandere Dawn Granger/Reader, Yandere Diana Prince/Reader, Yandere Donna Troy/Reader, Yandere Freddy Freeman/Reader, Yandere Garfield Logan/Reader, Yandere Hank Hall/Reader, Yandere Jonathan Crane/Reader, Yandere Joseph Wilson/Reader, Yandere Koriand'r/Reader, Yandere Michael Carter/Reader, Yandere Pamela Isley/Reader, Yandere Ra's Al Ghul/Reader, Yandere Rachel Roth/Reader, Yandere Ray Palmer/Reader, Yandere Rip Hunter/Reader, Yandere Rose Wilson/Reader, Yandere Roy Harper/Reader, Yandere Sara Lance/Reader, Yandere Ted Kord/Reader, Yandere Wally West/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	1. Clark Kent: General (Headcanons)

  * Clark’s very obsessive and possessive
  * He met you first as Superman and was immediately taken by you
  * Pretty soon, you ended up “coincidentally” running into Clark
  * And he’s a sweet Kansas farm boy, so it doesn’t take much convincing for you to date him
  * Clark’s lost quite a bit in his life, starting with his entire home planet, so his possessiveness is pretty pronounced
  * 100% a stalker, using his enhanced hearing and x-ray vision to his advantage
  * Also very jealous, so it anyone flirts or even looks at you, they’re going to be dropped off of a skyscraper or have holes burned through their head
  * If you accept his love, he’s very sweet
  * He’ll never hurt you, he’ll give you some freedoms, and everything will be great
  * You’ll even get to go to Smallville and meet Martha, which will make him so happy
  * But if you’re unwilling, well, that’s just a mistake
  * He’s going to kidnap you and keep you in the Fortress of Solitude
  * There’s no freedom to speak of, and he’s the only person you’ll ever see
  * And if you try to fight him or escape, he’ll make sure you don’t try it again, no matter how much he dislikes hurting you
  * You’re staying with him no matter what




	2. Clark Kent: Sweet and helpful reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Clark Kent react to having a very sweet and helpful s/o that loves dogs and other animals?"

  * Your sweetness and helpfulness are the reason you catch his eye in the first place
  * He feels the need to protect those parts of you, not wanting you to be corrupted in any way
  * When do something particularly kind just for him, he gets blushy and shy, which is very cute
  * He does get a little jealous when you’re that way towards others, but he’s able to work past it because he knows you love him
  * Since you like animals, he’ll be even more eager to take you back to the farm in Smallville
  * When he sees you interact with the animals there, his heart’s just so full
  * After that trip, he has this desire to eventually move with you to Smallville so you can live together on the farm
  * The two of you will have a picture perfect rural life just like his mom and dad did




	3. Clark Kent: Clark meets reader, who is pregnant with an ex’s child (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For requests can I please get Clark Kent with a darling who's pregnant with her ex's kid when they meet."

  * Clark is one of those yanderes that falls for their darling at first sight, which is exactly what happens with you when he saves your life
  * He’s so taken by you that he doesn’t realize right away that there’s another heartbeat within you
  * He uses his x-ray vision which confirms his suspicions
  * You’re not wearing a ring, which doesn’t mean much, but it gives him some hope
  * Clark finds you at your apartment later, and he overhears you talking to someone on your phone, where you mention that you’re no longer with the father
  * That makes things a lot easier for him, but he still makes a note to pay the man a visit about how he broke your heart
  * It really is an ideal situation because it leaves a void in your life for him to fill
  * Clark studies your schedule so he can organically run into you as Clark Kent and not Superman
  * You end up getting close to him over time and dating him, thinking he’s a regular nice guy and not knowing what lengths he’s going to to have you
  * You don’t realize that he decided he’ll be your child’s father before he even learned your name
  * Clark’s going to try to convince you to move to the farm in Smallville, where he plans to marry you, so the two of you can raise your child
  * If you agree, you’ll have freedoms because things will be pretty normal and he won’t be so overbearing
  * If you say no, he’s taking you there anyway
  * You won’t be able to leave the house or talk to anyone other than him, it’ll just be you and him as long as you keep fighting him
  * He doesn’t understand why you wouldn’t want it, not realizing that it’s all moving _way_ too fast
  * In Clark’s mind, he’s taking care of you and the baby and doing his best to keep you both safe and happy




	4. Clark Kent: Reader collapses during rough pregnancy (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Being pregnant with Superman's baby is no easy task. They are big, they are incredibly energetic and, unfortunately for you, very strong! You almost forgot how bad you'd had it during your first pregnancy, but here you are now. Your ribs are bruised from the baby's movements and you don't want to make Clark worry as he handles the task of getting your firstborn dressed for some trick and tricking (batman costume - your baby's choice!). Your pains are getting worse and you collapse- Galaxy Anon."

As you watched Clark help Jon with his Batman costume, you wondered how you ever could’ve been hesitant to have him. Yeah, your husband had some undesirable tendencies when it came to you, but he was a wonderful father and the two of you made the most beautiful baby boy.

The pregancy had been extremely difficult. A regular human carrying the child of one of the most powerful heroes on Earth wasn’t a great combination. Every movement from him felt like he was punching you from the inside, and he’d even cracked a few of your ribs. Finally giving birth to him had been the greatest relief in your life.

So someone might wonder why you decided to go through it all again. Once you held Jon and got to know him, all of the pain and suffering seemed totally worth it. In moments like this, where his baby brother was wiggling around too much, you knew the second time would be just as rewarding.

A sharp spike of pain came when little Christopher hit your rib and you barely held back a yelp. Jon looked so excited to trick or treat in his little costume, which Bruce had even cracked a small smile hearing about, that you didn’t want to ruin it. Getting beat up from the inside was commonplace to you at that point, but Clark would be concerned all night if he realized you were hurting.

You tried to keep your breathing steady and not look visibly hurt so your husband wouldn’t catch on. You put your hand over your belly as Jon came over with a big grin on his face and you gave him the best smile you could muster. “Mommy, look!” He grabbed the edges of his cape and threw his arms out, extending the cape like bat wings.

“You look great, sweetie. Even better than the real Batman.” The love for your sweet son made you forget about the pain for a moment until Christopher kicked again. This time it didn’t fade into an ache, it only got worse and the stabbing feeling made you clutch at your chest.

“Mommy?”

Your vision began to swim and you swayed before your legs gave out, but thankfully Clark’s arms wrapped around you and kept you from hitting the floor. Another hit made you cry out and you couldn’t catch your breath again. You heard Jon and Clark both calling out to you, but it felt like they were miles away as you gasped for air and your vision slowly faded to black.

All you could do was hope that at least your baby would make it through this.


	5. Diana Prince: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey could we get headcanons with Wonder Woman?"

  * Diana is more of an obsessive, with some delusion because she puts you up on a pedestal
  * Definitely not as hardcore as most Yanderes can be
  * She meets you in her museum work, and she’s immediately drawn to you
  * She’s seen how bad man’s world can be, so meeting someone as sweet and kind as you would shake up her world a lot
  * Diana is extremely protective because she refuses to lose you like she lost Steve
  * She wants to know where you’re at at all times if you’re not with her
  * Teaches you how to fight hand to hand and with a sword very early on in the relationship, just so you can protect yourself if need the need arises
  * 100% will murder anyone who tries to hurt you
  * She doesn’t get jealous often, but it’s been known to happen
  * Won’t kill just because of jealousy, maybe injure the person at the most
  * She’s a very affectionate person, but not too much in public
  * Just your basic hand holding
  * Behind closed doors, she’s always touching you, and she kisses you when she gets the chance
  * Overall, you’re very free with Diana
  * Probably more so than any other person in the League




	6. Diana Prince: Amazon!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wonder woman with a themysceran s/o?"

  * All of the Amazons were adults when Diana was a kid, so that could’ve easily been weird for both of you
  * Luckily, you’re a plant in Man’s World, and neither of you meet until Diana is older
  * She’s immediately struck by your beauty and strength
  * Other Amazons have told her about you, but she never could’ve imagined
  * You and Diana start with training together, you teaching her many new things
  * She’s definitely more eager to fight with you than anyone else
  * You tell her all about Man’s World too, against the wishes of Hippolyta
  * Eventually, things evolve as you get to know Diana more
  * You fall in love with the princess, catching up to what she’s felt for a while
  * She’s quite not as protective as she would be with a mortal because you’re an even greater fighter than she is, but you’re still not invincible
  * Mostly she just wants you to herself, away from the other Amazons, especially any that you may have been with before
  * When Diana decides to help Steve Trevor, luckily you follow
  * She won’t be going anywhere without you. Ever.




	7. Ra's al Ghul: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering if you could do some New Earth Yandere Ra's al Ghul head canons"

  * Ra’s is definitely a possessive
  * When he first saw you working with the Detective, he knew wanted you
  * He takes you eventually, coming to Gotham to get you himself because he doesn’t trust anyone else in the League to bring you to him
  * He has a jealous streak, having killed some of his own men for daring to even glance in your direction
  * And he has to fight Batman over you all the time, but you’re worth every battle
  * Ra’s sees you as an equal, not really as something he owns
  * He basically treats you like his queen
  * But if you’re troublesome, if you fight too much or try to leave, he can be terrifying
  * He just wants you to be by his side as long as he lives
  * Is that too much to ask?




	8. Ra's al Ghul: Middle aged engineer reader that likes the outdoors (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would you be able to do headcanons for Ra's al Ghul with an S/O who's around middle aged, is actually an engineer, and prefers to spend her free time in the wilderness?"

  * Ra’s first runs into you because of your career and he’s immediately drawn to you
  * He sends some of his underlings out to keep an eye on you and report everything back to him because he’s curious
  * From that, he finds out that you spend a lot of time outside in the wild, completely free, and you love it
  * That’s why he does feel slightly regretful about having to take you away from that
  * He treats you well and gives you everything you could ever want, but you’re still sad about being stuck in the League of Assassins base
  * And he assumes it’s more about you not being able to go outside than it is the fact that you were kidnapped
  * He does eventually decide to take you somewhere you’ve never been, somewhere beautiful, in hopes it will cheer you up
  * One day, you’re brought out to a wooded area that turns into a clearing, full of colorful and gorgeous flowers
  * It’s just you and Ra’s, any of his men completely out of sight
  * You feel happier than you have in months and he adores the lovely smile on your face as you admire the scenery
  * He vows to bring you more often, thinking it will make up for taking you away from everything you know




	9. Ra's al Ghul: Reader with bad temper (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you make headcanons for Ra's al Ghul with a s/o who is smart but has a bad temper? Like, when they get angry they just want to his something and occasionally will injure themselves by accident?"

  * Ra’s knows how intelligent you are because it’s what drew him to you in the first place
  * But if you get angry and lash out, he’s going to treat you like a small child having a temper tantrum
  * Like it’s pretty condescending
  * “Beloved, please control yourself. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”
  * It might just piss you off even more
  * Ra’s isn’t afraid to calm you down in other ways, even if that means knocking you out and having you taken back to your shared chambers
  * Whatever he has to do to keep you from injuring yourself
  * And if you do end up injured somehow, your wound will be taken care of, but not without a good amount of scolding about your recklessness




	10. Rip Hunter: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you want some DC requests, may I please ask for some Raven pieces? Or for some Rip Hunter because I love him so much? Thanks!"

  * Rip is 100% possessive and protective
  * He lost his wife and son to Vandal Savage, and he refuses to let you be taken as well
  * Very quickly kidnaps you and keeps you with him on the Waverider, even after he recruits the Legends, who thankfully all get it
  * Rip truly believes that he’s doing the right thing by keeping you captive, because it’s the best way to ensure your safety
  * He’s good to you as long as you listen to him
  * He’ll take you historical places that he knows will be completely safe, just to make you happy, knowing that you shouldn’t be trapped in the Waverider all the time
  * If you’re bad, he keeps you locked up in your shared quarters, even though he hates doing that to you
  * But it’s necessary
  * Rip just wants to keep you alive and well, no matter what it takes




	11. Ted Kord and Michael Jon Carter: Sharing (Headcanons)

  * Ted and Booster have already known each other for years before they meet you
  * Like long enough for them to be way past the “we’re just best friends” shit and acknowledge that they’re actually in love with each other
  * There’s still something missing, but neither of them can put their finger on it
  * They meet you when you join the Justice League, though they don’t fall for you immediately
  * One day, they decide to fuck around and play some pranks on the other League members
  * You end up joining in, becoming a natural third to their shenanigans
  * That’s the turning point for both of them
  * They don’t even have to talk about it, they just _know_ that they need you with them
  * From then on, all their efforts go towards gaining your love
  * Booster is more of your average charming guy, meanwhile Ted is extremely awkward, but cute doing it
  * You get a ton of awful pick up lines, so hopefully you like that
  * They’ll come bring you dinner when you’re stuck on monitor duty and hang out with you, just shooting the shit and getting to know you better
  * They definitely get more protective of you on missions too, which annoys the other League members quite a bit
  * If you don’t fall for them fairly quickly, they definitely go harder
  * Like arranging to run into you as often as possible outside of League stuff
  * And if you reject them? _Oh boy_
  * Booster has access to time travel stuff and Ted is a tech genius, so it would be an awful idea that would not end well for you
  * But why would you do that? They’re amazing and so easy to love
  * When you do realize your feelings, they’re both so happy
  * You’re all officially the trio that you’re meant to be, practically inseparable
  * And so affectionate that it annoys everyone else
  * They both just love you so much and feel so lucky to have you
  * Now they truly feel complete




	12. Arthur Curry: Atlantean!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "yandere Arthur Curry? Maybe where his obsession is atlantian?"

  * Arthur met you when Vulko started training him
  * Vulko brought you along often and Arthur had instant heart eyes
  * The two of you sparred a lot and obviously you kicked his ass because you’d been training longer, but he didn’t mind
  * Even after he stopped training with Vulko, you’d still go meet Arthur on the beach
  * He lived for those days and it tore him apart when you had to leave
  * He eventually introduced you to more things on the surface, finding your naivety about human things very endearing
  * Eventually, Arthur fought Orm and took his rightful thrown, and he didn’t hesitate to make you his queen
  * Arthur looks scary as hell to anyone else, but he’s actually very soft for you
  * He’ll kill anyone that tries to hurt you or mess with you. Or worse, take you away
  * While prone to jealousy, he’s still more obsessive than possessive, so you have a degree of freedom, but he always knows where you are
  * Behind closed doors, he’s very affectionate and cuddly
  * You’re the only one that gets to see that side of him and he wouldn’t have it any other way




	13. Arthur Curry: Reader with a fear of the ocean/water (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How would Arthur Curry react to a non Atlantian reader who is terrified of water and anything to do with the sea?"

  * Arthur doesn’t know about your fear until he talks about taking you to the beach
  * The second he mentions it, you’re on edge
  * He doesn’t really get it because he obviously has this deep connection to the ocean
  * Only once you explain does he start to see your side
  * The ocean is impossibly deep and full of dangerous things, not to mention the risk of drowning, so that might scare someone who’s not Atlantean
  * He doesn’t push you hard, but he still encourages you to take baby steps towards getting over your fear
  * It takes a while, but he does eventually get you to the beach, though you won’t go near the water
  * Even the sight of him wet and shirtless won’t convince you
  * He tries to slowly work you towards getting in the water, but if you can’t he eventually accepts it
  * Arthur would rather you be on dry land and happy than in the ocean and scared out of your mind




	14. Pamela Isley: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do what Poison Ivy would be like as a yandere?"

  * Pamela first meets you while committing a crime, but of course she gets arrested by Batman and sent to Arkham
  * The entire time she’s in there, she can’t stop thinking about you
  * How beautiful and enchanting you are
  * When she escapes, the first thing she does is look for you
  * She doesn’t even give you a chance to fall for her normally or reject her
  * You’re getting Poison Ivy’s kiss right away
  * You’re completely under her thrall, her sweet little petal
  * She immediately gets to work on making you immune to poisons (kinda like Harley), only leaving you vulnerable to the one that keeps you in her control
  * Wherever she goes, you’re right next to her, on a plant throne just like her own
  * Always surrounded by your children to keep you even more protected
  * If Batman tries to free you, she gets more aggressive with fighting him
  * You reject his attempts to help you because of her
  * You _love_ Pamela
  * All you _think_ about is Pamela
  * Every time she ends up in Arkham, you’re free for a while once the chemicals wear off, horrified by the position she had you in
  * But as soon as she gets out, she has you again
  * No matter where you go, she’ll always find her lovely petal




	15. Ray Palmer: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do you think Ray Palmer would be as a yandere, generally?"

  * Ray is just a giant, soft puppy dog
  * Delusional and obsessive, but still the sweetest guy ever
  * He loves you so much and just wants you to be happy with him
  * He’s not going to be the type to watch from the shadows
  * When Ray falls for you, you’ll know it
  * He’s his cheerful, sweet self, doing his best to get to know you
  * Both by talking to you constantly and doing all of the research he can
  * And he’s just delusional enough that he won’t realize it if it gets too creepy
  * If you avoid him, he’ll get all sad like a kicked puppy and won’t know what he did wrong
  * He’s just going to try harder to win your affections and it’ll be overwhelming
  * But if you accept his love, he has the biggest, most generous heart
  * Ray will be very very very clingy and affectionate, like more than he already is by default
  * And he’s a big dude so he’s definitely gonna make you feel tiny when he hugs or cuddles you
  * He’s really protective too considering what happened to Anna because he can’t bear the thought of losing you like that
  * So it’s safe to say that if you’re a Legend like him, he’s sticking with you on missions
  * If you don’t like the way he keeps you safe, he might just have to shrink you and keep you in your shared room
  * He would rather die than hurt you in any way though
  * And if anyone else hurts you, Ray won’t be so soft anymore




	16. Ray Palmer: Reader that works too hard and is exhausted all the time (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ray Palmer with a darling who works way too hard on missions and with anything else they do, to the point where they’re exhausted most of the time. Ty!"

  * Ray probably understands that better than anyone considering how often he pushes himself way too far
  * He’s the first to notice how much it’s affecting you because he sees you the most
  * The dark circles under your eyes and the way you pass out as soon as soon as your head hits the pillow at night
  * Anyone on the Waverider looking like that would concern him, but especially you
  * Ray is determined to help and he’s very persistent so you might as well just let it happen
  * He makes sure you eat breakfast lunch and dinner, getting you to actually take a break and not just eat while working
  * And that you remember to shower and change your clothes
  * Don’t forget about a solid eight hours of sleep!
  * Or at least some short naps throughout the day so you’re not struggling to stay awake the whole time
  * Plus he’ll help you with any projects, and Sara already pairs you together on missions so he’s there with you
  * Ray’s always very encouraging too, reassuring you that you don’t have to run yourself ragged to be a valuable member of the team
  * You might get frustrated because you want to get things done, but Ray is just so sweet
  * It’s hard to be mad when he gives you a soft smile and wraps you up in a warm hug




	17. Wally West: Sharing with Dick (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons for Wally and Dick (young justice) sharing a s/o please"

  * Wally and Dick first meet you when you join the team
  * Wally immediately loses interest in M'gann transfers all of his heavy handed flirting onto you
  * But Dick is more subtle compared to him
  * That gives him the advantage because the other boy doesn’t see that he loves you
  * There’s also the fact that Wally is extremely oblivious anyway, like when he didn’t realize M'gann and Conner were dating until Artemis told him
  * But you don’t see it either
  * That’s because Wally is more in your face, always begging for your time and attention, while Dick hides in the shadows and keeps tabs on you
  * And Wally asks invasive personal questions where Dick just does a lot of research
  * Eventually, Artemis breaks it to Wally that Dick is into you too
  * Things immediately get tense between them even though they’re best friends
  * “I saw them first!”
  * “We met them at the _exact_ same time!”
  * “Well, I’m the oldest so I have dibs!”
  * They’re so busy arguing that they don’t realize they could easily lose you to someone else
  * Dick reluctantly suggests that they work together, that way they’re both happy and you don’t end up with another person
  * They don’t want you taken off of missions because that would mean you being taken off the team and only working in your hometown, away from them
  * They’re just extra protective on missions now that they’re working together
  * You do end up dating them because Wally is very persistent and Dick is manipulative
  * They don’t do anything extreme until all of you are of age and not living with your parents/mentors
  * That’s when Dick and Wally set up a place where the three of you can be together and they can keep you away from danger
  * There’s really no point in trying to get away from them
  * Dick can use his tech skills to track you down and have Wally snatch you up in a second
  * Not to mention that two of the main Justice League members have their backs and support their efforts completely
  * They just want you to let them be in your presence and give you everything you could ever want




	18. Wally West: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I get some Bart Allen and Wally West headcanons please? (Separate)"

  * Obsessive, protective, and a bit delusional
  * Wally is hooked the moment he lays eyes on you
  * Like he doesn’t even try to hide his feelings, everyone knows it
  * He flirts with you constantly, especially when it’s really inappropriate
  * Expect Wally to always swoop in and save you if you’re also on the Team, even if you don’t need it
  * It’ll probably get annoying depending on your tolerance
  * He’s basically not going to leave you alone until you agree to date him because the two of you are “meant to be, babe”
  * Once you’re actually dating, Wally gets a little more intense
  * He wants to know where you’re at at all times and always convinces you not to hang out with others
  * The latter isn’t exactly malicious or intentional, he’s so desperate to have your attention that it just happens
  * There are times where you’ll just be minding your own business, then you’re suddenly in Wally’s room because he wants to cuddle or something
  * He does get jealous of other members, mostly Conner and Kaldur, and sometimes Dick
  * Just give him all of your attention and affection and he’ll forget all about it
  * If you’re willing and into his clinginess, he’s really not that bad to be with
  * It’s just if you’re independent or you become concerned about the red flags, then it becomes a problem
  * By that point, he’ll be impossible to rid yourself of




	19. Roy Harper and Koriand'r: Outlaws Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcanons of the outlaws (Roy, Jason and Kori) sharing a s/o pretty please"

  * So the three of them are a team already when they meet you
  * It’s immediately agreed upon that they have to protect you in particular
  * They’re going to insert themselves in your life as much as possible and try to get close with you
  * Any friends of yours may suddenly stop talking to you
  * It’s definitely not connected though 👀
  * You think you just have three new friends, but you don’t realize it means more to them
  * Kori is the most outwardly friendly to you and tries to get you to go places with her all the time
  * The guys are nice to you too, but not quite as extreme as her
  * Jason and Roy are more likely to sneak into your apartment daily and snoop than Kori is
  * Roy always tries to take a pair of your underwear and Jason shuts that shit down because “It’s weird, Roy.”
  * Kori will stalk you with them though
  * It shouldn’t take you too long to catch on to their interest being more than friendly
  * And it’s awkward for you because you like all of them a lot and don’t want to just choose one
  * You don’t realize that they already have it all mostly worked out
  * Before you know it, you’re moved into their place because it’s ‘safer’ and they just want to be closer to you
  * You won’t notice until it’s too late that you can’t come and go freely, but it’s best not to argue
  * The one thing they didn’t work out is the sleeping arrangement
  * If you sleep in one’s room, the other two will get jealous and that’s not going to work
  * So after the first night, with Roy falling off of the bed and Kori nearly ending up the same way, they get a giant bed that can easily fit four people for sleep and…other things
  * They’re all really sweet to you in their own little ways and you don’t have to worry about anything
  * You’ll probably be alone a lot though since they’re often doing Outlaws stuff
  * You see Roy more than Jason or Kori because the former is usually being roped into something with the Batfam and the latter is busy with the Titans
  * And Roy is the most physically clingy and touchy so get used to that
  * They don’t usually punish you unless you do something really bad like try to leave
  * Jason is the most likely to dole out punishment, but it will usually be spanking because he doesn’t like doing anything worse than that
  * Kori might join in too, but Roy usually just watches, giving you disappointed looks whenever you meet his eyes
  * They just want you to learn your lesson and realize that they do all of this out of love




	20. Amaya Jiwe: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you do general hcs for yandere!Amaya jiwe from lot??"

  * Amaya meets you when she joins the Legends to avenge Rex Tyler
  * The process of her falling for you is kind of slow
  * But eventually, she realizes that she doesn’t even think of Rex anymore, and is instead thinking about you
  * Amaya is soft while firm
  * Like she’s sweet with you, but if you do something reckless on a mission or get yourself hurt, you’re going to get a talking to
  * She’s very protective of you
  * She’s a trained fighter and has the powers of the totem at her disposal, which she’ll use for you in a heartbeat
  * Amaya isn’t going to push the romantic aspect on you and it will most likely happen naturally, if it ever happens
  * She just wants you happy and safe more than anything
  * Everyone knows she has to go back to Zambesi and her original time eventually
  * Amaya will put it off for as long as she can because she doesn’t want to leave you
  * She’ll either go back and return to the Legends after she fulfills her role in the timeline
  * Or try to take you with her, which will end with a fight with the Legends because you don’t belong in that time period
  * Whichever way it goes, Amaya promises to return to you once she has a child and ensures that her granddaughters will be born




	21. Amaya Jiwe: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could you possibly do Amaya Jiwe NSFW headcanons? Please and thank you"

  * When you first start dating Amaya, you’re not sure what the sex part might be like since she’s from the 40’s and things for women’s sexuality weren’t great then
  * You’re surprised the first time you have sex though
  * Amaya is definitely a dom, but not like the chains and whips type
  * She’s more of a soft dom that takes care of you instead of punishing you (unless you need or want a light punishment)
  * Praises you instead of calling you derogatory things or humiliating you
  * She’ll mock you a little bit about how needy you are during all of her teasing if you’re into that though 😉
  * Just imagine being subtly teased throughout the day, little glances and short touches driving you crazy
  * Then even more once she has you in bed, until she finally takes pity on you and makss you come so many times that you can’t think straight
  * That’s not to say she doesn’t get pleasure from you, in fact she loves when you go down on her
  * It doesn’t happen often, but Amaya does use the totem during sex
  * Maybe she uses the strength of an elephant to easily hold you up against the wall, or the speed of a cheetah to fuck you faster when you ask for it
  * Amaya also has a thing about marking and claiming you, her possessiveness coming out a little
  * She’ll leave little bruises and bites all over your neck, chest, hips, and thighs
  * The other Legends already always tease you both the next morning because of the noise, but the marks make it worse because they’re not all easily hidden
  * You were definitely wrong to have any doubt in the beginning




	22. Amaya Jiwe: Reader is insecure about their relationship and Amaya reassures them (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yan! Amaya reassuring the reader she loves them because the reader got insecure about their relationship little blurb please?"

  * Your relationship with Amaya has an expiration date, you’ve known this from the beginning
  * But knowing doesn’t make it any easier to think about the approaching end
  * Eventually she’ll have to go back to 1942 and live out her life as she’s supposed to
  * She’ll return to Zambesi, marry someone who isn’t you, and have a child with them, and it has to happen to ensure that her granddaughters are born
  * It feels like a selfish thing to be hurt by it, but you can’t help your already broken heart
  * You don’t get that Amaya doesn’t intend to leave you, at least not for long
  * She knows of her role in making sure the modern day Vixen is born, but she’s hell bent on finding a way to do that without giving you up
  * Seeing you so sad, knowing that you believe she could ever want the father of her future child more than you, it breaks her heart too
  * Whenever you’re particularly upset about it, Amaya wraps her arms around you and holds you close
  * “I may have a destiny to fulfill in 1942, but I’ll always love you. Whatever happens, you have my heart.”
  * She promises you’ll never truly lose her and you want to believe it, but who are you to fight destiny?




	23. Jonathan Crane: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please write some general yandere headcanons for Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane?"

  * Jonathan meets you when you’re working at Arkham
  * He doesn’t think much of you until he uses his fear toxin on you during a breakout
  * He’s always found fear fascinating, but on you, it’s…different
  * After his escape, he can’t stop thinking about you and the beautiful terror in your eyes
  * So he takes you, from your home and your life
  * You’re locked in his lair, chained in a cold dark room
  * It’s terrifying enough already and his use of his toxin on you makes it worse
  * It’s an inescapable nightmare, a living hell
  * Jonathan doesn’t even really _love_ you necessarily, he just wants to keep you as an experiment
  * As his little pet
  * He just watches you with glee as you scream and cry at nothing
  * The only time the toxin isn’t used on you is when he’s gone because he wants to be there to see it
  * It’s still enough to drive you insane, and eventually it does
  * He just makes his toxin stronger every time you seem to get used to it
  * Batman eventually finds out about you and you’re rescued then institutionalized because your mind has been scrambled so badly
  * Of course, Jonathan breaks you out and takes you back with him
  * He won’t let you go so easily
  * Not when he has a new version of fear toxin to test on you




	24. Sara Lance: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request some general Sarah Lance headcannons?"

  * Sara most likely meets you as a Legend
  * She’s not going to fall for you all at once, it just kind of happens after the two of you work together for a while
  * She’s more protective than anything
  * You either won’t leave the Waverider on missions or you’ll be with her
  * Even if you’re a meta, she feels better being there with you
  * She’s very soft for you, but she’ll kill to protect you with no hesitation
  * Sara prefers to spend her free time with you
  * Sparring/training, watching movies, other things 😉😉😉
  * And she does train you because she wants you to have the ability to defend yourself effectively with or without your powers if she’s not around for any reason
  * She does have quite the jealous streak though
  * Not quite as much around your fellow Legends because they’re family, but she is wary with others
  * If someone’s “flirting” with you on a mission, expect Sara to make a show out of kissing you and winking as she walks away
  * Sara’s had a hard life and you’re the best thing to happen to her, so she never wants to lose you




	25. John Constantine: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do some Yan John Constantine? Like how he’d be?"

  * John probably meets you through his work, where you hire him to take care of a demon or he just runs into you
  * He’s loved many people in his life and it never turns out right
  * It always ends with pain or death, often both
  * He doesn’t want to love you at all, but there’s something about you that he can’t resist
  * John’s a real dick to you sometimes because he hates that he’s fallen for someone again and even harder than before
  * In spite of everything, he cares about you in his twisted own way
  * He’s pretty possessive, but not in the ‘he always needs you around him’ way
  * More like he leaves you alone for months on end and returns out of nowhere, expecting you to not see anyone else while he’s gone
  * He even watches over you just to make sure, as well as ensuring no one comes after you because of him
  * Even if you leave the place you were at when he left, he can always track you down
  * John is also an extremely manipulative bastard
  * He very rarely has to use magic to get what he wants from you because he gaslights and tricks you
  * But he won’t hesitate to use magic on you if he has to
  * Hell, he might even end up trapping you in his house if you make things too difficult
  * “It’s for your own protection, love.”
  * There are times that he’s more pleasant, especially if you’re more willing to be with him, but there’s still that knowledge that you’re stuck with him until you die and beyond




	26. John Constantine: Witch reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have an idea for Constantine. What he finds out his darling is a witch. 😶😶😶"

  * John runs into a lot of witches and other magical beings in his work, so it’s not too far fetched for him to fall for one
  * But with you, he doesn’t actually realize you’re a witch at first as it’s not something you advertise
  * Not until he’s in a bit of a tight spot during the job and you lend a hand, banishing whatever demon was trying to kill him
  * “You’re welcome,” you say as you walk away, and you don’t realize that you’ve ignited an interest within him
  * John finds you again, at a bar this time, and he drinks with you
  * You know all about him, John Constantine, master of the dark arts
  * You’re unimpressed as he seems to always cause more problems than he solves and his magic isn’t even that great
  * John likes that you’re not just falling all over him, that you’re honest
  * The two of you end up sleeping together that night
  * To you, it’s just a casual thing that will never happen again
  * John wants more than that though, because there’s this inexplicable pull he has towards you
  * You don’t really want anything to do with him, and usually he could use a spell to sway you easily
  * Your magic is much more powerful than his though, it wouldn’t work
  * It’s a good thing for John that he’s always been a much better con artist and manipulator than a warlock




	27. Conner Kent: First time (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do full on smut with Conner from Titans please?"  
> Notes: I know Conner is mentally a child in the show but this is later once he’s more matured (though sexually inexperienced and still an innocent boi)

Of all the things you’d expected to happen that day, having Conner in your bed had not been one of them.

Not that you would ever complain. You liked Conner. No, you _really_ liked Conner. At first, he’d been too mentally young to even think about that, but he learned fast. He matured very quickly to match his appearance. But that didn’t mean he knew everything.

You were still shocked when he asked you something in true Conner fashion, innocently and completely out of nowhere “How do you have sex?”

It took a moment for the question to settle in, but once you did, you nearly choked on your drink. “Wh-what?! Why are you asking that?”

Conner stepped forward, concerned for your safety, but you waved him off and he stopped in his tracks. “Jason told me I should.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes. “Of course he did.” Like everyone else other than Conner, Jason was aware of your feelings towards him, but he was the only one that teased you about it. “Anyway, that’s something you should probably figure out with someone you care about.”

“That’s also why I asked you.”

You stared at Conner in silence, processing the words that had just left his mouth. He cared about you. He wanted to learn with you. Was it even really a debate?

Meanwhile, Conner was nervous as he watched your face and listened to your rapid heartbeat. Had he gone too far? Been too forward? Yes, he wanted this experience with the person he loved, but he didn’t want to scare you or make you uncomfortable either.

“Alright…” You smiled shyly at him, taking his hand. “I’m no expert…but I can teach you.”

And that was how you ended up in your bed, laying on your side and facing Conner as he looked at you with his pretty blue eyes. “So we can start with kissing and some foreplay. And don’t be afraid to speak up if you feel uncomfortable. We can always stop if you need to, okay?”

“Okay. I trust you.” Conner smiled at you and it took everything you had not to kiss him hard.

Instead, you cupped his cheek and inched closer, your eyes locked on his until you closed them and gently pressed your lips to his. Conner let his eyes close too, enjoying the feeling of your soft lips and your thumb caressing his skin.

You brought your other hand up to hold his face and moved your lips prompting him to do the same. It was clumsy, because you presumed it was his very first kiss, but it still made your heart pound against your ribs and you were sure he could hear it.

Conner knew he wanted to touch you like you were him, but he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He didn’t want to put them in the wrong place. You pulled away and he chased your lips for a moment before you spoke. “You know you’re allowed to touch me, right?”

He placed a hand on you hip and went in for another kiss. You took the chance to deepen it, swiping your tongue over his lips. Conner took the hint and opened his mouth to let your tongue in. Your tongues danced, a bit awkwardly at first, but you’d noticed that he was a quick study.

Conner slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, glad when you didn’t push him away. You took that as your sign to snake your arms around his neck and bring yourself even closer. He found himself getting lost in you to the point he didn’t even notice right away when you urged him onto his back and straddled him.

You placed your hands on his chest to help support yourself as you looked down at him. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” He moved his hands to hold your hips and you leaned down to start kissing his jaw. You left a trail of kisses down his neck, sucking at his skin even though you knew you couldn’t leave any marks on him. That was definitely disappointing, but the shaky breaths he let out as a result more than made up for it.

Conner felt his pants get tighter with each kiss to the point that he was throbbing. He’d felt this around you many times before, which was actually what had led to Jason telling him to talk to you, after getting pissy because he didn’t ‘want to hear how much you want to fuck (Y/N), dude’.

You felt his hard on pressing against you and moaned softly. Knowing you’d done that to him had you even wetter than you had been. You kissed him on the lips once more and sat up, keeping your eyes on his as you slipped your shirt off and discarded it.

He stared up at your shirtless form, still covered with a simple bra, and he shook with anticipation as he sat up to meet you. His shirt came off as well and you traced your fingers over his chest and stomach, feeling all of the muscles underneath. Conner looked at your bra then back at you. “Can I take this off?”

“I’ll do it. You might need some practice before you try it and I don’t want my best bra getting ruined.” You unhooked the bra and slipped it off, finally baring your top half to him. You took Conner’s hands and moved them from your hips, up your stomach, to cup your breasts. He didn’t really know what to do, just knew that he liked the view and feel of your chest. Noticing his confusion, you moved his hands back to your hips. “We can get into that more next time.”

“'Next time’…You want to do this again.”

Your eyes widened when you realized what you said. Maybe he just wanted this to be a one time thing so he could learn a little. You quickly backtracked. “Unless you don’t want to.”

Conner’s eyes bore into you and he rubbed your hips, touching some of the bare skin over the waistband. “I only ever want to do this with you.”

The words made your heart skip a beat. He really wanted you, not just to get the basics. The thought made your stomach flip in the best way, and you brought him in for another kiss, then smiled against his lips when you pulled away. “I’m fine with that.”

Conner smiled back at you before placing a few experimental kisses on your jaw, copying your earlier actions. You hummed appreciatively, prompting him to kiss down your neck and suck at your skin like you had with his. Soft moans left your mouth as you placed your hand on the back of his head, keeping him there.

He didn’t want to stop, just wanting to hear you make more of those noises, but when you started rocking your hips against him, it got hard to focus. Every movement sent pleasure up his spine and he couldn’t get enough. That was until his lips left your neck and he saw the purple marks blossoming across your skin.

Conner stopped you from moving anymore and looked at you in horror. “Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” He brought up a hand to touch your neck, but he stopped himself to not cause you more pain.

You nearly laughed, but the guilt on his face stopped you. “Con, no. These aren’t like normal bruises. It didn’t hurt. It felt good, like it did for you when I was doing it. You just didn’t get any marks because you’re, well, Superboy.”

He tilted his head, hesitantly letting his fingers brush over the skin. “So this is…normal?”

“Yeah, definitely. It feels nice and some people see it as a way of marking the other person too. And they don’t just have to be on your neck either, you can do them anywhere.”

Conner decided that he was one of those people, the sight of the marks he’d caused filling him with pride once he knew they weren’t bad. He left a few more on your chest just above your breasts before you stopped him. “Do you want to go any further than this? I don’t want to push you…”

“I want this, (Y/N).”

With that, you stood up and took off your pants and underwear, then got Conner’s off of him. The sight of his hard length made your mouth water, and the realization he would soon be inside of you and stretching you out had you even more eager.

He took in your completely bare body and he couldn’t believe that it was all for him. He touched your thighs, looking up at you as he moved closer to the spot between them. He was just curious about your body, and you weren’t planning on denying him.

You guided Conner’s hand between your legs, his fingers brushing over your soaked folds. A small gasp left your mouth when he touched you, but you didn’t let go of his hand yet. “When I’m wet like this, it means I’m turned on. Kind of like how you’re hard.” You moved his hand up a bit, bringing his fingers to your clit and biting your lip hard. “This is my clit. It has a ton of nerve endings and feels really good when you rub it.”

“Like this?” Conner slowly circled the little nub as he watched your face intently, and you whined out a little noise in response.

As much as you wanted him to keep touching you, you moved his hand and reached over into your bedside table to get a condom. He watched as you opened the little package, and you kissed him softly. “Are you totally sure about this?”

Conner held your hips again and nodded. “Yes.”

“Alright.” You wrapped your hand around his cock and pumped it, and his grip on your hips instantly became painful as he groaned. You let go of him and placed your hands over his. “Conner, that hurts. You have to be gentle.”

He ripped his hands from you, panic in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. You just have to remember that I’m more fragile than you.” You took his hands and out them down beside him on the bed. “Maybe we should work up to that.”

Guilt still ate at him even though you said it was alright. He hadn’t meant to hurt you, it just felt so good when you touched him that he forgot himself for a moment. Forgot that he could crush you with no effort. Perhaps you were right and it _was_ best for him not to touch you yet.

You grabbed his cock again and glided your hand across it, making Conner tense beneath you and breathe heavily. Then, you carefully rolled the condom over his length. You held the base of him and lifted your hips to slowly lower yourself onto him. Your other hand gripped his shoulder and you sighed at the feeling of him filling you up.

Conner had a death grip on the sheets as you took him inside of you, the feeling indescribable to him. “(Y/N),” he moaned.

“Conner,” you whined as you wrapped your arms around his neck and began moving your hips.

It wasn’t too long before you were bouncing on him, and Conner’s head dropped to the crook of your neck, where he made soft noises into your skin. He kissed you again, leaving more marks, and you held onto him tight, your hand on the back of his head. “Oh my god.”

You twitched around him and Conner felt a sensation building in him, one he’d never felt before. He was shaking from the pleasure when he looked up at you. “I-I think…I think something’s h-happening.”

“Can you hold on a bit longer, Con? I wanna come with you.” You moved faster, chasing your high even more desperately so you could match him, but you weren’t sure you could get there in time.

Conner felt like he was about to combust and he knew that he wanted to share whatever this was with you as well. That was when a thought appeared in his hazy brain and he let go of the sheet to find your clit and rub circles on it again, just like you’d shown him.

For a moment, you stared down at him in surprise, then pulled him in for a kiss. Neither of you pulled away, even when you came around him, and he followed immediately, the feeling of your walls squeezing him quickly becoming too much. You moaned into each other’s mouths as you rode out your highs, Conner’s fingers not stopping until you grabbed his hand, too sensitive for more.

You broke the kiss and cupped his cheek, smiling at him. “You really are a fast learner.”

He wrapped his arms around you again now that there was no risk of him hurting you. “You’re a good teacher.”

“I try.” You tenderly brushed a little piece of hair back from his forehead. “So are you up for another lesson?”


	28. Conner Kent: General (Headcanons)

  * Conner’s feelings for you start out pretty innocent. After all, his mind is basically that of a child.
  * You’re extremely kind and patient with him, helping him learn about the world and how things work.
  * He gravitates towards you more than any of the other Titans because of that and he gradually starts to cling to you more, wanting to be around you at all times.
  * And when he’s not with you, he uses his x-ray vision to see you even in private moments, not knowing how creepy that is. The team tells him not to use that ability like that and he still does it.
  * Conner is very sweet with you, always listening to you like you’re the most interesting person in the world and telling you terrible jokes just to see you smile.
  * He doesn’t realize that it’s wrong for him to be with you since he’s mentally very young, even if you tell him that directly. He doesn’t care. He loves you, he wants you forever.
  * Eventually, there are two parts of him at war when it comes to you.
  * The side that says “protect what you love” and the other side that says “take what you want”.
  * When he’s with you, it’s a familiar feeling of being with your best friend and soulmate, something he also feels when he sees flashes of a dark haired woman in his mind.
  * He wants to take you away and keep you to himself, but also loves experiencing new things in the world with you.
  * Conner is gentle with you, but if you fight his love or upset him too much, that angry part will come out and he’ll accidentally hurt you.
  * He’ll feel so guilty afterwards, crying and begging your forgiveness, quickly becoming his sweet self again.
  * Things are good between the two of you other than those incidents where he loses his temper.
  * You can try to leave him, but it’s not going to happen.
  * You’re never going to be without Conner, and he’ll never be without you.




	29. Conner Kent: NSFW (Headcanons)

  * Conner’s obviously never been with anyone before you, romantically or sexually
  * Like he sometimes gets flashes of Clark’s memories with Lois, but that’s the extent of it
  * He’s really shy and hesitant with how inexperienced he is
  * But also because of his strength since he could easily hurt you
  * You’re going to have to be on top and take control at least at first
  * If he’s on top and dictating the pace, he’ll most likely end up crushing you or something, which neither of you want
  * Eventually, he gets a better handle on his strength and can even use it to his advantage
  * There are still times where you’ll end up with hand shaped bruises on your thighs or hips
  * It makes him feel so guilty so you usually have to assure him that you’re okay
  * Conner’s not very kinky though he’ll try things if you bring it up as he’s very eager to please you
  * Most of the time, he’s a soft boy, but there are times where more of his Lex side shows, like after something happens to really piss him off
  * He’ll be rough and even a little scary, but will end up upset and crying afterwards once he realizes what happened
  * That happens less and less as time goes on and he gains more control of his emotions




	30. Conner Kent: Reader ages while Conner doesn’t (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, I was thinking ... Conner is a clone and he doesn't age, right? How would he cope when he saw the person he loves growing old?Maybe something about him trying to make them live longer or after their death, he transferred the memories to a clone of his s/o. Because I believe that he would not even let death separate the two of them."

  * For the first several years, you and Conner don’t have to worry much about the aging thing
  * The two of you marry and start a life together, and everything’s perfectly fine
  * But eventually, people start mistaking Conner for your son and/or looking at you as if you’re disgusting for the perceived age difference
  * Maybe you notice a grey hair or a wrinkle forming, meanwhile your husband still looks not a day older than 20
  * It’s hard because you have kids together and everyone looks at you strangely unless they’re in the know about Conner’s situation
  * You take it a lot harder than he does because you see it the most and it’s you that’s aging
  * It does lead to arguments and a lot of tears, but Conner doesn’t care that you look older than him, he just wishes he could grow old with you
  * He can’t though, he’s stuck watching you get older and more frail, and his own kids even look older than him now
  * Conner has looked for solutions for years, but there comes a point when you realize that nothing can be done and you tell him to stop
  * You live out your lives together and Conner has to watch you die
  * He’s angry and heartbroken, so he goes to the one person he never thought he would and that you never wanted him to. Lex Luthor.
  * Even though he knows there will be strings, Conner is so deep in grief that he makes a deal with Lex to have a clone of you made
  * Then he talks to a few of his magic user friends and figures out how to put your mind and soul into this new body that’s being grown
  * He’ll do whatever it takes, he’ll get his hands dirty to get you back
  * Clark, Kara, Tim, your kids, they try to talk some sense into him, but they all know how deep his love for you runs and that he needs you back
  * And eventually, Lex holds up his end of the deal and provides Conner with your cloned body, several decades younger than when you died
  * You wake up in your bedroom confused because you clearly remember dying, and why does your body not hurt?
  * You’re confused and scared, and Conner is there to help you through it
  * Once it all hits you, you’re devastated to realize that you’ll both eventually outlive your own children, but Conner just couldn’t live without you any longer than he had to




	31. Conner Kent and Tim Drake: Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tim/Kon sharing a s/o, nsfw of you like it"

  * Tim and Conner are already together when they meet you
  * They know they want you to be with them, but they disagree on the approach
  * Conner just wants to come out and ask you while Tim is thinking about everything that could go wrong
  * Like what if they ask you and it freaks you out?
  * So they just decide to watch you for the time being, together and separately
  * Tim and Conner are both definitely voyeurs
  * Tim has cameras hidden in your place while Conner uses his x-ray vision
  * They’ve talked many times about what they want to do with you in that way
  * And once they’ve got you, often one will watch while the other fucks you
  * Like that happens more regularly than both taking you at once
  * They’re never going to kidnap you unless there’s an extreme circumstance, like you’re actually in danger
  * If it were any Batfam member but Tim and any Superfam member but Conner, you would be taken in a heartbeat
  * But no, one of them is just always either with you or watching you from afar
  * When you’re actually in a relationship with them, they’ll usually be by your side as opposed to stalking you
  * You basically have the illusion of freedom
  * You can go outside and see people, do whatever you want, but you always have a shadow
  * Trying to leave them would just be a mistake
  * Tim is a detective who is on par with Batman and Conner has the powers of Superman
  * No matter where you try to go, you’ll be back in their arms in a second
  * And any poor soul that tries to help will see their bad sides




	32. Hank Hall and Dawn Granger: Poly (Headcanons)

  * Dawn and Hank first meet you when they save you as Hawk and Dove
  * Both are surprised that you caught their eye so intensely considering that they’re already in a relationship
  * They mutually decide that you need protection, since you so easily got into trouble before
  * With a little planning from them, you wake up one morning in their apartment
  * Your new home
  * The two of them already balance each other out, but it’s more apparent when it comes to you
  * They’re pretty different while having the same goal of keeping you safe
  * Dawn is a lot softer with you
  * She dotes on you, treating you almost like a helpless child
  * And she’s much more understanding of your situation than Hank
  * Knowing that you’ve been taken away from your life and that it will take time for you to adjust
  * Hank has more of a short fuse, which is mostly kept in check by Dawn
  * He’s aggressive with his protectiveness and possessiveness and he _loves_ rules
  * Won’t hurt you though, even without Dawn’s influence
  * He can still be sweet with you, especially if he trusts you not to try anything
  * They hate punishing you (Dawn a little more so), but they will if you make them
  * It’s never physical, more psychological
  * They aim to make you feel guilty for even thinking about leaving or fighting their efforts
  * Because all of this is to keep you out of danger, _remember_ _?_
  * If you accept them, love them, it won’t be too bad
  * They’ll still be kind of overbearing, but there’s more leeway since you love them too
  * Most of your time will be spent in the warm and inviting arms of two superheroes who will do anything to keep you safe




	33. Donna Troy: General (Headcanons)

  * Honestly, if you’d met Donna prior to Garth’s death, things would’ve been different
  * Before that, she wouldn’t have been quite as possessive and protective
  * But then she fell in love with Garth and he was murdered right in front of her
  * Now she doesn’t want to lose anyone else that she loves
  * And in spite of what she wants, Donna falls in love with you when she runs into you doing her photography work
  * She starts following you after, snapping pictures as she does
  * But she’s not being a _stalker_ or anything like that
  * It’s to keep you safe
  * The world is a dangerous place, she knows that better than most
  * Soon Donna will insert herself into your life
  * Maybe by frequenting your job or your favorite coffee shop
  * Even if you don’t enter into a relationship with her and just stay friends, she’s still going to protect you
  * If you do return her feelings, she’ll be even more controlling, wanting to keep you around her as much as possible and know where you are for the rest of the time
  * Any threats to you will be quickly eliminated
  * She definitely teaches you self defense in the unlikely event that something happens when she’s not with you
  * Donna just wants to keep you alive and safe instead of failing the way she did before




	34. Gar Logan: General (Headcanons)

  * Gar first meets you at the bowling alley when he sneaks out of Doom Manor for the day
  * He’s never seen you before, he would definitely remember someone like you, so he nervously strikes up conversation
  * It turns out you’re new to town and Gar offers to help you with figuring everything out
  * He ends up meeting with you there every day and the two of you get closer and closer, texting each other often when not hanging out
  * Eventually though, Gar doesn’t settle with just spending a few hours at the bowling alley
  * Let’s just say that if you look at your surroundings close enough, you might see a green animal around somewhere
  * Maybe across the street or perched on the tree outside of your window
  * He just wants to be around you and make sure you’re safe
  * You never know what kind of creeps could be lurking out there
  * He does that less once you guys finally get together since he’s around you more with your knowledge
  * It takes a while, but he does finally get the nerve to ask you out
  * How could you not say yes? He’s so sweet and will make the best boyfriend
  * He definitely sneaks you into Doom Manor a lot and he’s gotten really good at hiding you from Cliff
  * Usually you guys just play video games, but sometimes it can get a little more intense
  * You know all about the weird stuff that goes on there, including Gar’s abilities, but you don’t mind
  * And that’s just one more thing that he loves about you
  * Gar fears his dark side a lot, but if anyone tries to hurt you or is a threat to your relationship, they might just end up mauled to death
  * He makes sure you’ll never find out about it though




	35. Gar Logan: NSFW (Headcanons)

  * THE SOFTEST BOY
  * Gar is so sweet in bed it’ll make your teeth rot
  * He’s the type to praise you constantly, but he also makes you laugh a lot
  * The first time you ever have sex, he checks in with you constantly
  * “Does that feel good?” “I’m not hurting you, am I?” “Are you okay?”
  * He still does that, but he’s learned more about what you can handle
  * Even then, he’s always really cautious and overly gentle
  * And he’s never going to have sex with you when upset or angry, even if the release would probably be a good thing for him
  * No matter how much you might want him
  * The idea of his more animalistic side coming out when he’s with you _terrifies_ him
  * The last thing Gar ever wants to do is hurt you in any way
  * Especially during something so special and intimate
  * He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself
  * As for kinks, Gar definitely has a scent kink and a breeding kink
  * He’ll bury his face in your neck just to take in your scent and that never fails to turn him on
  * And he’ll go down on you until you can’t handle it anymore, which almost always makes him come untouched
  * Maybe it’s the animalistic side of him, but he has the overwhelming desire to see you pregnant with his kids
  * Just the thought is enough to get him painfully hard
  * Gar is totally fine having plain sex without any power dynamic, but he does like being your sub if you’re a dom
  * He just wants to do everything he can to make you feel good




	36. Gar Logan: Competition with Jason (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I need sum about yan! Jason and Yan! Gar fighting to get their beloved attention and love"

  * It doesn’t take long for both of them to realize they have feelings for you
  * Gar has such obvious heart eyes when you’re around that everyone (except you of course) can see it
  * And Jason flirts with you constantly, always sending you a wink and even blatantly checking you out sometimes
  * They don’t see the real extent until Jason catches Gar stalking you while he’s doing the same
  * It starts more as a slightly more low key rivalry
  * After all, they’ve grown to be friends so they don’t really want to hurt each other
  * They each bump up their efforts to catch your eye
  * Gar picks up your favorite coffee and pastry every single day
  * Jason buys you gorgeous bouquets of flowers and your favorite candy
  * They both rush to help you do things or even do them for you altogether
  * And the one that gets there too late always gets a smirk from the other
  * But one night, the Titans have a movie night and you end up sitting next to Gar, even sharing a blanket with him
  * And Jason is shaking with barely contained rage the entire time
  * So the next day, he makes sure to plant seeds of doubt about Gar
  * _You don’t want to be with someone with an animalistic side that could possibly hurt or kill you, **right**?_
  * When Gar hears that, he decides that two can play at that game
  * He tells you that Jason is a no good street rat and just wants to get in your pants
  * It escalates to the point that one day soon after, they stop sparring during training and start actually fighting
  * Dick and Kory have to pull them off of each other and they both have bloody faces
  * You hear what it was actually about and you’re disgusted
  * You don’t want to be around either of them if they’re going to act this way over you
  * But you have to choose eventually
  * If not that day, then another




	37. Gar Logan: Going beast mode during sex (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i get nsfw hcs of gar logan (the one with the breeding kink was great) where he's full on animal mode with the consent of his s/o of course"

  * When you first bring up the idea of him being a bit more wild in the bedroom, Gar’s not about it at all
  * He has this paralysing fear of losing control with you
  * The thought of possibly hurting you makes him ill
  * Even when he’s not letting his beast side out intentionally, he still has to rein himself in sometimes
  * It’ll take a lot of time and convincing to get Gar to agree to this
  * And he’s honestly still afraid, but you believe in him and trust him and that helps
  * He’s rougher with undressing you, literally tearing your clothes off of your body
  * And he leaves more marks on you than usual, which are even darker since he’s biting more
  * It takes a ton of focus for him once he’s actually inside of you
  * He’s trying to let loose just enough to give you what you want while also keeping in control enough to not hurt you
  * Gar fucks into you hard and nearly breaks the bed with his force
  * He growls low in your ear, and his skin is tinted green the entire time
  * You definitely end up with bruises on your hips and thighs
  * He’s going to panic the next day when he sees your body, so be ready to reassure him about this
  * He enjoyed it in the moment and he knows you did, but it’ll probably be a while before he does anything like that again




	38. Gar Logan: Friends with Peter Parker (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you're still making HCs, could you do a set of Peter Parker being best friends with Gar Logan? If you're comfortable with a crossover that is. Thank you!"

  * So there are some very comic book esque shenanigans that result in the Titans ending up in the MCU
  * There are the usual fights between heroes who don’t know they’re on the same side which isn’t shocking at all
  * The only surprising thing to come out of it is a new friendship
  * Peter and Gar click immediately, both being very similar in personality
  * It all starts with Peter making a terrible joke during their fight and Gar building on it
  * Peter thinks it’s totally cool that Gar turns into animals, and he geeks out once the Avengers and Titans stop fighting
  * “You can turn into animals? That’s so cool!”
  * And Gar is interested too
  * “You’re Spider-Man, so does that mean you can turn into a spider?”
  * The Titans are kinda stuck in the MCU for a while, giving the two of them more time to bond
  * They play video games together and watch movies
  * They show each other memes because they vary slightly between their Earths
  * Everybody nearby definitely gets annoyed because the two of them will launch into talking about nerd shit at the drop of a hat
  * Peter introduces Gar to his friends and they all get along really well, especially Ned because he’s a huge geek too
  * Gar notices Peter’s tendencies before Peter notices his, because the other boy is actually around his beloved so it’s obvious
  * And when Gar expresses his heartbreak from missing his beloved, who is back in his universe, Peter gets it
  * They’re supportive of each other in this because they’re both similar in how they treat their love
  * Gar is definitely Peter’s hype man while he’s on his Earth, encouraging him to step up from watching from a distance
  * When the teams figure out a way to get the Titans back to their universe, the two of them find a way to stay in touch
  * Peter will sometimes ask Doctor Strange to send him to the Titans universe or bring Gar over occasionally for a visit
  * Different universes won’t keep them from being friends




	39. Gar Logan and Jason Todd: Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you could do an imagine or hc of gar and jason sharing the reader. With nsfw plz."
> 
> Notes: This basically comes right after the competition headcanons. Jason’s already over 18 in the show so let’s assume that Gar is too. I went with a willing situation because you specified NSFW so I hope it’s okay.

  * The idea of them working together to win your affections comes up after their fight
  * You’re avoiding both of them because of their behavior and they know they have to do something to fix it
  * They both love you and if it’s between sharing you and not having you at all, it’s an easy choice
  * Gar is pretty open to it and it takes Jason a bit to come around, but he does eventually
  * “There are worse people to work with than you I guess,” Jason reasons
  * They start by apologizing to you and trying to get you to be around them again
  * It doesn’t take long for things to go back to normal, but normal isn’t what they want
  * There’s debate about where to go from there since they’re still not 100% on the same page yet
  * They end up agreeing to just come out and tell you that they both love you and want to be with you
  * If you accept this, you’ll have two loving boyfriends who will give you anything and everything
  * If you don’t, they’ll convince you to and you might not like how they do it
  * One of them will always be with you, it’s non-negotiable, but 95% of the time they’re both there
  * And they’re very protective of you, not afraid to let out their dark sides to keep you safe
  * Both of them are really affectionate with you, even Jason, who doesn’t seem like he would be at first
  * You’ll fall asleep between them every night and wake up the same way every morning
  * Your head on Jason’s chest and Gar spooning you or vice versa
  * Or them pressed to either side of you, all of your legs tangled together and their arms over you
  * When it comes to sex, it’s still all about you
  * Jason can sometimes get jealous of Gar during, but the longer you’re all together, the less often it happens
  * They’ll tease you all day, Jason more than Gar, and you’ll end up satisfied before the night is over
  * You cycle through different positions and combinations, but the one constant every night is that they both end up inside of you at some point
  * Gar will let his hands roam over your body, kissing whatever skin he can reach as Jason thrusts into you
  * Then Jason will hold you against his chest and mark your neck, rubbing/jerking you while Gar takes you
  * And if your anatomy allows, they’ll both be inside of you at the same time, making you feel impossibly full
  * You’ll end up cleaned up and dressed in one of their tshirts, which they alternate each night
  * Soon, you fall asleep completely wrapped up in the boys that love you




	40. Gar Logan and Peter Parker: Poly (Headcanons)

  * Honestly it would be really natural with them
  * They’re already really good friends after meeting each other when the Titans appeared in the MCU Earth
  * Peter meets you first and falls in love first, but when he mentions you to Gar and Gar meets you, he falls too
  * They don’t really want to fight each other because they’re friends so the logical choice is for both of them to be with you
  * Next thing you know, you have two lovely boys doing sweet things and trying to gain your affections
  * It’s really hard to resist, but on the small chance you do, you’ll probably get kidnapped or manipulated
  * But who am I kidding? You’re going to say yes
  * Being with both of them is a dream
  * Cuddle piles
  * Constant kisses and hugs
  * Movie nights with takeout
  * Dates to the bowling alley or arcade
  * Going to NYCC and dressing up in a group costume
  * Gar and Peter are very protective and they’re always looking over you
  * Especially Gar because his powers make it easier
  * They’re glad that they both have strong abilities so they’re better able to keep you safe
  * Unlike some sharing situations, Peter and Gar would eventually have more than just a platonic relationship
  * Like they don’t love each other nearly the same way they love you, but they do love each other enough to be boyfriends
  * Sex with them is so sweet and soft
  * You’ll be completely boneless and exhausted by the end, but they take such good care of you
  * And if you need a minute to recover during, they’ll give you a show 😉
  * They’re just two soft bois that love you so much and would do anything for you




	41. Gar Logan: Dad!Gar (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please please please can you do headcanons with gar logan and his bbys?? I adore when you write for him and the idea of him as a soft dad just makes me explode in uwus🥺🥰"

  * Gar is the softest, sweetest dad
  * He definitely wants to have a lot of kids, basically as many as you’re okay with
  * Literally the moment he finds out you’re pregnant, he dotes on you way more
  * And it’s kind of like an instinct thing, wanting to take care of his “mate” and keep you safe (even more than he already did)
  * He’s so sweet when holding the kids, whether as newborns or older, and he’s always smiling
  * He just loves them so much 🥺
  * When they’re big enough, he’ll let them ride on his back in different animals forms if they want to
  * So you might come home to Gar happily carting all of your kids around in his tiger form
  * If they start showing hints of his powers, he’s gonna be so hyped
  * He’ll coach them all in how to use them because he knows it’s kind of scary at first
  * That’s like his favorite way to play with them, turning into a form that’s more compatible with whichever one they’re in so they can play fight
  * Gar’s really a good dad, even though he can be kind of a pushover sometimes and let them get away with a little more stuff
  * He just loves them so much and he’s so happy to have this big, perfect family with you




	42. Gar Logan and Peter Parker: Reader has a nice day with Gar, Peter, and their twins (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can i get a blurb/imagine w Peter, gar and their shared beloved having a nice day with their babies/toddlers? I personally feel that one of their kids is really shy and the other very hyper and playful."

  * This little family has picnics often when there’s time
  * It’s a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, without a single cloud in the sky
  * Peter and Gar have no superhero commitments so they put together a nice lunch and take you and the kids outside
  * The five of you sit out on a large blanket, soaking up the sun
  * You’re between Gar and Peter and the girls sit in front of you, happily eating their sandwiches and making a bit of a mess
  * It’s not long before the girls start playing out in the grass as you all watch
  * Marie is a lot more energetic and outgoing while May is shy and reserved, but they still play pretty well
  * May has bouts of superstrength and Marie tends to turn into baby animals often, so sometimes the play can turn a little intense
  * Marie shifts into a little tiger cub and you see Gar grin out of the corner of your eye
  * He moves from his spot next to you and turns into a tiger to play with both of them
  * You used to worry that he might be too strong, but Gar is nothing but gentle with your girls
  * Peter laughs and joins in as well, rolling around on the grass with all of them
  * You watch for a moment with a smile and a full heart before getting up and joining your family




	43. Gar Logan: Gar brings reader to meet the Titans (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey hey I would be super happy if you could write some domestic fluffy headcanons for reader with a yandere Beast Boy :3 oh and maybe he invites his s/o to get to know the other titans cuz he wants everyone to get along perfectly 💫 and like what if his darling is getting along too good with someone (cough maybe raven) and he's kinda jelly and kinda wants to go back home with his s/o .. I hope you like my idea and that you have a fantastic day/ night! :)"

  * Gar is very very excited for you to meet his team
  * He loves you so much and the Titans are his friends, his family even (after the Doom Patrol of course)
  * You guys have been dating for a while and it’s came up on a few occasions, but he thinks it’s a good time
  * He’s already told you all about his friends, minus their secret identities because that’s not his secret to tell, even though it’ll be obvious to you since you know he’s Beast Boy
  * Gar’s practically jumping up and down when you guys enter the tower and go up the elevator
  * He already asked everyone to be on their best behavior, but he’s still a mix of excited and nervous
  * He’s more concerned about keeping you calm though, holding your hand and squeezing it gently
  * Dawn and Kory are the first two you meet and they’re both welcoming
  * The rest follow and you feel a little overwhelmed, but Gar being there helps
  * Dick, Conner, Rachel, and Jericho are great as well, while Hank and Rose are mostly unimpressed and Jason teases Gar a little because he didn’t really believe you existed
  * Gar’s so happy to see you getting along with everyone
  * Until he sees how much you’re smiling while talking to Rachel
  * It’s only normal because she’s the most open, aside from him, out of everyone in your age group
  * He can’t help feeling jealous even though he’s the one you’re dating
  * “Wanna get out of here, babe?”
  * You can tell that he’s a little off so you agree and the two of you go back to your place
  * As glad as he is that you got to meet his friends, he’s even happier being alone with you




	44. Ray Palmer: Jealousy (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ray Palmer hcs please? Maybe he gets jealous???"

  * Ray is the sweetest even as a yandere and he has the best personality and energy
  * People would think he doesn’t get jealous because he’s so nice, and usually they’re right about that
  * It’s very unlikely that he would be jealous over any of the Legends because they’re family to both of you
  * So you can play video games with Zari or have a beer with Mick and he’s just happy to see that you’re having a good time ☺
  * But if someone new comes along and is giving you the eyes/flirting (like Constantine probably) or an ex of yours shows up, it’s a little different
  * He’s not going to be aggressive at all, not like Sara or Mick would be, because the only time Ray’s going to hurt anyone over you is if you’re in danger or they’ve already hurt you
  * He’s quiet about it, hiding his worries that he’s not enough for you under a smile
  * He’ll throw himself deeper into any work he has to do and it will eat away at him
  * It does make him feel a little better if you notice the flirting and say something
  * But if you’re the type to just be uncomfortable and not say anything, of course he’ll point it out and defend you
  * If not, you notice him being a little cool towards the person and it’s strange since he’s very friendly to everyone
  * It’s pretty easy to bring him down from that, usually with a warm hug and reassuring words, or a thoughtful gesture that reminds him that you chose him like he chose you, like baking him some gluten free cookies and watching his favorite Star Wars film with him 🥺




	45. Gar Logan: Accidentally reveals that he stalks the reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Something about Gar like maybe an imagine where he pretty much stalks his beloved and they dosen't notice until he said something that proves he does it"

It was going to happen eventually. With how much Gar watched you and how freely he talked to you, he was guaranteed to slip up and expose himself.

The night before, you’d told him you were going to the theater to see Star Wars (and he’d been too nervous to ask you to go with him). The showing was full so you ended up seeing Frozen 2 instead, not knowing that Gar was a few rows behind, watching it with you the whole time.

Fast forward to the morning, when you met Gar in the kitchen at breakfast time, deciding to get a cup of coffee before training. After your usual greetings, Gar asked a simple question, one that he would regret. “So did you like Frozen 2?”

“Oh, yeah. It was good.” You replied, taking a sip of your drink, but after a moment, you frowned slightly and looked up at him. “How did you know I saw Frozen? I told you I was going to see Star Wars.”

Gar froze, nearly dropping the gallon of milk as he poured some into his cereal, but he quickly recovered. “You, uh, you told me. You said it was sold out.”

You sat the coffee down on the counter and crossed your arms over your chest to hide your shaking hands. “No, I didn’t. I turned off my phone as soon as I got in the theater, and I got back pretty late so I didn’t talk to anyone afterwards.”

“I…I…” He didn’t really know what to say. There was no way to refute that because he knew for sure that was what happened. After all, he was there for all of it.

“Gar, did you…” You stepped back from him a bit. “Did you follow me there?”

“N-no! That’s crazy!” Gar knew he was an awful liar, but he was desperate. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, but that’s what it seems like.” You shook your head, trying to hold back the fear. He was the one person you never thought you would feel like that about, but it looked like you were proven wrong. “Yeah…I…I need to go…”

“(Y/N), wait!” But you practically ran out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Gar behind. The room was closing in on him and his heart was beating too fast. He had to fix this somehow. He had to get you back.


	46. Gar Logan: Almost attacks the reader while mind controlled but stops because he’s protective (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "may i request a yandere gar logan x reader imagine? where he has interest in the reader ( they're a part of the titans ) and soft/protective of them even in his animal form?"

You watched in horror as Gar attacked your fellow Titans, blood soaking his fur from the civilians he’d hurt before you arrived. It wasn’t him that you were afraid of, you were more afraid _for_ him. Heartbroken, because you knew that Gar would never do this if he were in his right mind and that he would still feel guilty about it later.

Conner threw Gar across the carnival, and in spite of the calls from your friends, you ran in his direction. When you found him, he was in the process of standing up, with a growl that told the logical part of your brain to run. But you couldn’t leave Gar like this. You could reach him. You had to.

You slowly stepped closer, holding your hands out in surrender. “Gar, it’s me, (Y/N). I know that Cadmus is making you do this, but you can fight it. This isn’t you.”

He let out a deafening roar, a warning to stay away, so you stopped in your tracks. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Gar, please come back to me.”

You froze as Gar ran forward, a low growl still rumbling in his chest. You were beginning to worry until he stopped right in front of you and bowed his head. He closed his eyes and laid down on the concrete, purring softly, so you kneeled down and ran your hand over the fur on top of his head. Gar looked up at you, his eyes less wild and more how they usually looked, and he licked your face, making you smile despite the situation.

With that, he began to turn back, and once he was human again, he hugged you tight, pressing his face to your stomach. You slipped off your jacket and draped it over him before running your hands through his hair. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The other Titans surrounded you, having apparently liberated Conner, but all you could focus on was Gar. After what happened, you knew he wouldn’t be the same.


	47. Roy Harper: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey can you do something for yandere Roy Harper?"

  * Roy most likely meets you when he saves your life while fighting a villain
  * He’s not going to fall in love instantly, but he _is_ interested
  * After he bumps into you a few times, his obsession begins to grow
  * He’ll run into you out of costume on purpose and strike up a conversation, hoping it will lead to more
  * Roy’s the type that would be pretty okay with just being friends as long as he’s still the main part of your life
  * Meaning you’re _never_ dating anyone else if you don’t want to date him
  * Speaking of that, he’s not super possessive so if one of his friends is into you he doesn’t mind including them in the relationship (it would most likely be Jason and they balance each other out a little)
  * Roy is pretty clingy and likes affection, so he’s always touching you somehow
  * He also checks up on you frequently which means a lot of texts and calls while he’s out on hero business
  * It’s really important to Roy that you and Lian get along
  * Jade’s not in the picture anymore so you’ll basically be like her second parent
  * Most of the time you and Roy spend together includes her, but that’s to be expected when you’re with a single dad
  * Overall, Roy’s really not that terrible as a yandere
  * Like he’s going to kill anyone that tries to hurt you and he will never let you leave his life
  * But things can be fairly normal if you let them




	48. Gar Logan: Making baby number two (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a blurb of gar and his beloved trying for a second kid? Could be nsfw with the couple since you said smuts are encouraged. The breeeding kink in me is dangling around."

It wasn’t often that you and Gar got to have time alone anymore, not since little Marie came into the world, but thankfully Dick and Kory offered to babysit her for the night. That meant the two of you finally had the chance to do what you’d been discussing for months now.

You sighed softly at the feeling of Gar’s skin on your own, his lips trailing down your neck and sucking marks on your flesh. He gripped your thighs as you rode him, not too fast because you wanted to savor this time with him.

Gar had missed it as well. He wouldn’t trade Marie for the world, but that didn’t mean the lack of sex didn’t get to him sometimes. He just wanted to be this close with you again.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as your fingers threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed his way back up to your lips and smiled at you as he thrust his hips up into you, hitting you deeper. “You gonna give us another little cub, baby?”

Normally you would giggle at him calling your kids cubs, but there was too much going on for you to point it out. Gar was hitting the sweet spot now, and you gripped his shoulders tight as you gasped. “Uh huh…”

He kissed you sweetly and flipped you over, fucking into you a little faster without breaking the kiss. It pushed you into your release pretty quickly and he followed right away. You wrapped your arms around him as he stayed inside of you, peppering soft kisses across your jaw as you caught your breath. “Think we did it?”

Gar shifted a little to look up at you and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we should try again just to make sure.”

You laughed and pulled him in for another kiss, totally up for another attempt.

By the end of the night, you were both certain that Marie would have a little sibling very soon.


	49. Gar Logan: Smut Prompts: “No panties?” “You sound as if you like my teasing?” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“No panties” For Gar and when him and his crush are training and the crush is wearing like leggings or something, and he feels their ass against his crotch and is like 😳😳😳"
> 
> "Could you please do 7&24 from the lemon category of te prompt list with gar? Thank you!"
> 
> “No panties?” “You sound as if you like my teasing?”

Being a Titan meant training every day and pushing yourself to the limit. You didn’t mind doing it though, even when you had to wake up before the sun, all because Gar was your training partner.

Gar had always been quite obvious about liking you and you thought it was cute. Even in normal situations he was nervous and sweet with you, but he’d get so flustered when the two of you sparred, getting far too close for each other. You always noticed the tent in his pants as he left and you couldn’t help wondering what he thought about when he took care of it.

Dick had mentioned the day before that it would just be you and Gar the whole morning, so you hatched a plan. After all you wanted him too, sexually and romantically, and this would be your chance.

As the two of you sparred, you did everything you could think of to mess with him. You made more noise, you let your touches linger, you even bent over right in front of him to pick up your staff after he knocked it out of your hands. Gar tried to ignore how hard you had him, but it seemed impossible with how much he couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you into the practice mat.

You eventually took him down to the floor and straddled him, your ass rubbing up against his painfully hard cock. He groaned softly and you grinded against him on purpose, making him moan, and he turned away embarrassed. “Look at me, Gar.” You grabbed his chin and made him turn his head when he didn’t. “Don’t act so shy. With all that noise you’re making, **you sound as if you like my teasing** ,” you said, moaning yourself as you rocked your hips.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Gar choked out before groaning again. He could feel your warmth radiating and he looked down to see a wet spot on your leggings. “Oh my god…” He put his hands on your hips and felt the lack of a panty line under the fabric. How did he not notice that with all the intense staring? **“No panties?”**

“Why don’t we go up to my room and you can see for yourself?”

Instead of a cute little moan, a low growl vibrated in his chest and he sat up, pulling you in you in for a passionate kiss. The two of you might have been done with training for the day, but you sensed a whole lot of physical activity in your future.


	50. Gar Logan: Gar realizes his love for the reader too late (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want Gar pinning after Rachel, but then he soon realizes he actually loves his bestfriend who no longer loves him back 😬😬. -🌸"

When he really thought about it, Gar didn’t understand how he never saw it before. You had been by his side for years, ever since he arrived at Doom Manor for the very first time, and you even left it behind for him. Through thick and thin, you were there without fail.

How did he not realize that it was always you? That he loved you?

You loved him too, only you knew the whole time. You had to watch him have heart eyes over Rachel and give him advice to win her affections. It broke your heart knowing the person you loved most in the world didn’t love you in the same way. A best friend was all you would ever be, and you accepted that.

Gar _thought_ he only saw you as his best friend, but it took an actual date with Rachel to know that something seemed off. He knew it wouldn’t have been like that with you. It would’ve been comfortable and fun, just perfect. And he soon realized the mistake he’d been making for so long.

“Rachel, I…This feels wrong.”

“I know, Gar, it’s okay. (Y/N) loves you too. You guys will be great together.”

As soon as he and Rachel got back to the tower, he ran to your room. He had to tell you that it all clicked, that he knew the truth now. The moment you opened the door for him, he rushed in. “I’m so stupid, (Y/N).”

“What, did you screw up that date you’ve been trying to get for so long? Tell me _everything_.” You asked, sitting down on your bed with a smile and preparing to hear the embarrassing story. There would’ve been a time where listening to him talk about Rachel would make your heart ache and put you on the verge of tears, but things were different now.

“No, I realized something.” Gar started pacing the space in front of you. “I realized that I never really liked Rachel, not as much as I thought anyway. We were on that date and I should’ve been happy, but all I could think about was being on it with you. It would’ve been perfect, you know? We’ve known each other for so long, we’ve been through so much, and I love you too. I really love you and I’m so sorry I never saw it before. Can you forgive me?”

Gar looked at you and expected a smile, or confusion even, but not the look of pity you gave him. “Oh, Gar…”

“What is it?” He sat next to you on the bed and put his hand over yours just to have you carefully slide it away.

“It’s a little too late for this, don’t you think?”

“…I don’t understand.”

You took a deep breath and let it out, thinking of the best way to break it to him. You never thought you’d have to, you thought he’d get with Rachel and you wouldn’t have to worry about it. But there he was in your room confessing his love, something you would’ve been overjoyed about a year or so ago.

“Ever since we met, I had the biggest crush on you, I fell in love with you, but you never saw me. Not really. We were best friends and I hoped you’d realize one day, then you met Rachel and it was all about her. You broke my heart every single day, Gar.”

His eyes glistened with tears and he could’ve kicked himself for hurting you. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry-”

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t help your feelings anymore than I could help mine. It finally settled in after a while that you would only ever want me as a friend so I buried those feelings. I buried them so deep that they’re just _gone_ now. You’re still my best friend and I love you, but I’m not in love with you anymore and haven’t been for a while. I’ve moved on.”

Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed at the words he hadn’t expected to hear. “You don’t mean that. Please, I can fix this.”

“I’m sorry, Gar.”

There was a short knock on the door before it opened to reveal Conner. Even after a few years of life, he still had some work to do on boundaries, but you didn’t mind. “Hey, honey. I’ve got the movie set-Oh hi, Gar. Is everything okay? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?”

Gar didn’t answer, too busy focusing on the pet name Conner had called you and the way he just came into your room. You really had moved on. You didn’t love him anymore. He started hyperventilating and more tears came.

You gave Conner a small nod and he understood, carefully closing the door behind him to give you some privacy. It may not have been the best idea, but you couldn’t just leave your best friend sobbing, so you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry it had to be like this, Gar.”

“Me, too.” But it didn’t have to be. He could change things, he could get you to love him again. No matter what it took, he would fix this.


	51. Joey Wilson: General (Headcanons)

  * Jericho meets you at the record store when he sees you looking at a David Bowie record
  * He’s very passionate about music, so he really wants to talk to you about it
  * (Plus it doesn’t hurt that you’re cute)
  * One of the employees that works there translates for him and you guys hit it off right away
  * He comes in even more often in hopes of seeing you, and the next time you show up, you clumsily finger spell _‘Hi, Jericho’_
  * Baby boy is so happy!
  * You’re trying to learn to sign just for him!
  * He starts teaching you different signs and you guys start bonding more
  * Hanging out outside of the record store, listening to his records together, getting coffee, going to the beach
  * All of this and your effort to better talk to him has him fall in love with you very quickly and he’s convinced that you must love him too
  * So he’s very confused when you talk about going on dates with guys
  * Jericho has nothing against using his possession powers to prevent that from happening
  * After all, he _is_ Deathstroke’s son. There’s a little bit of that Wilson dark side beneath all of the sweetness
  * If someone shows interest in you, they’ll show back up again later and say horrible things to you
  * And he’ll be there to comfort you after as you wonder what you did wrong
  * Of course the person will return later, unaware of what happened, but the damage is done since you have no idea that they didn’t really do it
  * No one will be able to get close to you as long as Jericho’s around
  * If he has to, he’ll make you think your family has turned on you too, make you push them away
  * Then you’ll just have him
  * And if you discover all of this somehow
  * Well nothing is stopping him from possessing _you_




	52. Joey Wilson: Reader is Garth’s sister (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you make a Yandere Jericho where the darling of Jericho is Garth's little sister?"

  * Just like the rest of the team, you’re all in on using Jericho at first
  * His father killed your brother and you want revenge
  * But you change your tune even before the others do, bonding a lot closer with Jericho than they have
  * You realize that he’s incredibly sweet and nothing like his father
  * And Jericho is already in love with you
  * The two of you listen to records and just enjoy being in each other’s presence
  * You show him your aquakinesis even though you and the other Titans agreed not to reveal your identities
  * He thinks it’s amazing that you’re an Atlantean
  * Jericho teaches you how to sign, because you try to teach yourself and mess up some of the signs
  * Soon the two of you are excitedly signing with each other while out with the other Titans, only Dawn knowing what is being said (the others ask but she doesn’t tell)
  * You tell Jericho about the loss of your brother, leaving out the fact that it was his father that caused it, and he helps you grieve
  * When Dick comes clean and Jericho finds out what his father did, he feels so guilty
  * His own father was the cause of your pain all along
  * Later after Jericho has “died”, it takes you a long time to come to terms with it
  * Meanwhile, when Slade is fucking with the Titans again, he doesn’t touch you
  * Any time he tries to attack you, it’s like something stops him
  * You find out later that Jericho was in Slade’s body the whole time and while he always fought, he fought hardest to keep Slade from hurting _you_
  * Jericho ends up sharing a body with his sister, but for him, you’re willing to deal with that little obstacle




	53. Koriand'r: General (Headcanons)

  * Kory doesn’t expect it, but she falls for you hard
  * You’re everything she loves about Earth wrapped up in one beautiful person
  * She isn’t shy, so she confesses her feelings without messing around too much
  * Kory is very protective over you and slightly obsessive
  * Learning about you is her favorite thing
  * If you like or dislike something, she knows about it
  * She loves to spend time with you
  * She’ll take you on outings to go shopping or just experience the world
  * Random spa sessions
  * Doing each other’s nails
  * Or even just watching terrible television in your shared bedroom while she brushes and braids your hair (because it’s so soft and it’s really calming for her. She loves it)
  * Whatever you want to do, Kory’s up for it
  * Eventually she convinces you to retire as a Titan because she can’t have you getting hurt
  * You’re much better suited for behind the scenes stuff anyway
  * While she is soft with you, she’ll incinerate anyone that tries to touch you
  * Kory basically treats you like her queen (which is fitting because she’s literal royalty)




	54. Koriand'r: Lazy day (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As a request, I'd like to see some fluffy times with Starfire please? Comics version if you can."

  * Lazy days with Kori are the absolute best
  * Rare days where there’s no training or supervillains or world ending events
  * Just the two of you in your apartment, not a care in the world
  * You usually wake up to Kori making breakfast for the both of you
  * She’s tried very hard to learn how to cook Earth food and she’s slowly getting better with your guidance
  * You still end up with weird combinations of things sometimes, but she’s so proud of it that you really don’t mind
  * These days always involve cuddling, whether it’s in bed or on the couch
  * Kori is (probably) much taller and larger than you, so she’s your big spoon
  * Her arms are wrapped around you and her body is pressed close to yours, keeping you warm with the heat that radiates from her skin
  * Sometimes the two of you lay there in comfortable silence, and other times you will talk about random things that come to mind
  * Depending on your mood and if you’re tempted by Kori’s lack of any clothing but a tiny tank top and panties, it may end up leading to sex
  * She loves it either way since she just wants to be close to you however she can
  * Later in the day, you order takeout and get out some sweets you might have in the kitchen
  * Kori’s been on Earth for several years, but there are a lot of movies and shows she’s never seen, so lazy days are also used for some binging
  * It’s usually action films or romance (which are her favorite) because she misses a lot of the references and jokes in comedies
  * She still enjoys comedies though because she loves seeing you laugh even if she doesn’t understand the humor
  * She also likes horror only for the fact that you snuggle even closer to her when it gets really scary
  * More often than not, you both end up falling asleep together on the couch in the middle of a film or episode, tangled together under a throw blanket




	55. Koriand'r: Kori falls for Dick’s darling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You always imply that Dick cheat his Darling with Kori ... But what would happen if Kori started to feel something for Dick s/o? Maybe she is approaching little by little, since Dick trusts her, she starts to show darling how she is better, stronger, more loving and etc than he. Gaining their trust before... Well, you know, take them"

  * Kori probably doesn’t know about you at first since Dick keeps you under lock and key, so she’s an unaware affair partner
  * Then maybe you’ve been really bad and Dick wants to hurt you, so he lets you catch him and Kori kissing in the apartment
  * That’s when Kori sees you for the first time, looking so broken
  * She’s drawn to you and wants you to herself so she starts getting closer to you
  * Perhaps she convinces Dick to let her check in on you when he’s gone too long, and he doesn’t suspect anything
  * Kori’s kind to you, but you don’t trust her, not at first, because Dick has ruined that part of you and she’s his very good friend
  * She comes over during these times and tries to bond with you, as well as show you her strength, that she can protect you so much better than Dick can
  * Maybe you slowly begin to let down those walls because you see the genuine care in her eyes and you grow fond of her, even feeling some excitement whenever she shows up
  * But it’s when she brings up taking you away to be with her that you totally shut down again
  * You think it’s some trick, that if you take her hand, Dick will pop out from somewhere and make you regret ever thinking about leaving
  * There’s a part of you that wants to believe it’s real, that wants so badly to run with her, but you can’t bring yourself to risk it
  * Things are bad enough for you already and you don’t want to make it worse
  * Kori probes a little and she finds out exactly why you’re so afraid, and she’s pissed because she didn’t realize that Dick was like _that_
  * You’re going with her now whether you want to or not
  * She’s stronger and more powerful than Dick, she can keep you safe from him
  * You’re trembling as Kori flies you out of the apartment where Dick kept you for so long, but once you realize it’s not a trick, that Kori really does want to help you, you’re so relieved
  * You hug her tight and you cry and cry because you’ve had to hold it back for so long, and she just holds you
  * Dick and his family can come for you if they want, but they’ll have to deal with one pissed off Tamaranean




	56. Rachel Roth: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " If you want some DC requests, may I please ask for some Raven pieces? Or for some Rip Hunter because I love him so much? Thanks!"

  * Raven leans more towards being obsessive and delusional
  * She believes that you’re an absolutely pure being
  * The exact opposite of her
  * When you’re around, you keep the darkness inside of her at bay, more than anything else ever has
  * That dark side of her even comes to love you in its own sick, twisted way
  * Where Raven herself is sweet an gentle with you, always so loving
  * The darkness wants to use violence and generally horrible things to make sure you can never leave
  * It’s always a battle inside of her head, but she knows you’re worth that fight
  * She loves you more than anything, and she will do whatever she has to to keep you and your warm light around her, _without_ hurting you




	57. Rachel Roth and Damian Wayne: Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to ask if you could make headcannons with a poly Yandere Damian Wayne(Robin) X reader X Yandere! Raven (Rachel Roth) in wich they're grown ups of course; explaining a little bit they're relationship with the reader (how they met, uf they kidnap the reader right away, if they agree to share them...etc)"

  * Damian and Rachel first meet you when you join the Titans
  * They don’t really notice that they both love you since they tend to hide their feelings
  * Damian is the first to see it though and he basically tells Rachel off
  * Obviously that doesn’t work
  * They’re both very protective of you on missions, with Damian trying to keep you off of them as much as possible
  * That shared devotion to ensuring your safety is what helps them realize that maybe it would be better if they worked together
  * They’re not in love with each other or anything, just friends and teammates, but that’s what makes them think it can possibly work
  * Rachel warms up to the idea a little quicker than Damian does, but in time, they’re a well oiled machine
  * They compliment each other pretty well, because Rachel is a bit more level headed and self aware, whereas Damian is way too extra sometimes
  * She keeps him from doing anything too wild that might tip you off
  * Damian does more of the stalking and takes care of threats
  * Rachel leans more towards spending time with you
  * They’ll probably end up kidnapping you eventually, but it will be after a lot of discussion and planning
  * And it will be caused by something bad happening or almost happening to you
  * You most likely won’t even be with them or aware of their feelings when this happens either
  * But you’ll love them eventually, they’re sure of it




	58. Rose Wilson: General (Headcanons)

  * Rose meets you with the Titans, since she didn’t stick around anywhere too long before Dick picked her up
  * You’re the nicest one to her and genuinely regret that Dick is keeping her at the tower against her will
  * She doesn’t fall immediately, it just happens gradually as she’s forced to spend more time around you
  * Once she realizes it, she’s _pissed_
  * She doesn’t want to feel this strongly for anyone
  * She hates how your mere presence makes her feel more alive
  * She hates that she wants you
  * So she’s really mean and sarcastic with you, cutting you with words
  * From the way she treats you, you have no idea about her true feelings
  * Eventually she can’t resist
  * You’re hers now, she _makes_ you hers
  * Rose is fairly sadistic, more than her father is
  * If you fight her, she’ll punish you
  * You’ll most likely end up with her name carved into your skin early on, maybe in a couple of places
  * If anyone tries to take you from her, they’re dead
  * Cut to pieces, horribly maimed, just as an example
  * For others and for you if you ever think about leaving her
  * She has soft moments, but they’re few and far between
  * Enjoy her kindness when you get it
  * The Titans all have their own obsessions, but if they disagree on how she treats you, she’ll fight her way out of the tower and take you with her
  * A life on the road, kept on Rose’s tight leash




	59. Rose Wilson: Soft (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write some soft Rose Wilson HCs please?"

  * In spite of being more like her father as a yandere (as opposed to sweet little Joey), Rose can be soft with you sometimes
  * Usually it’s if you get hurt or she’s had a particularly bad day for some reason, one that has her sad/defeated and not angry
  * You can’t heal like she does, so if you somehow end up as collateral damage during a fight with the Titans (or you’re on the team and get injured), she’s going to be upset
  * She should’ve stopped it, she could’ve stopped it, but she didn’t
  * Expect her to just hold you in her arms for a while
  * Rose will care for you until your wound is completely healed
  * Now if she’s going through a rough time, you’re the one who will need to be there for her
  * She’s not going to ask for it though so it’s best to just do it
  * Rose is more often sadistic and pretty mean, but there’s a part of her that just wants you to love her
  * It’s best to enjoy it when that part shows itself because that’s where all of your happier moments with her will be




	60. Conner Kent and Tim Drake: Willing reader gets kidnapped (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do timkon x reader where they’re shared willing darling got kidnapped? Or just general headcannons for them? Which ever is easier for you!!"

  * With how protective Tim and Conner are over you and how closely they watch you, it’s a miracle someone could even get close enough to do this
  * But they’re both off on a mission together, leaving you at home alone, when Tim gets the alert
  * Tim checks the cameras first and you’re nowhere to be seen, but he does look back and he sees that someone broke in and took you away
  * Not even the tracking chip he put in you is working, and they can’t tell who the kidnapper is from the video
  * Tim is worried as hell about you and Kon is pissed that someone has taken you and could possibly be hurting you
  * Thankfully Kon has his abilities and Tim can hack practically anything he wants, as well as the fact that they both have some very powerful allies who can help with the search
  * Eventually they do find you and their first concern is whether you’re injured or not, which is also what dictates the severity of what they’ll do next
  * At worst, Tim’s going to dig up every little dirty secret on the culprit and completely ruin their life in any way he can, maybe even fabricating some terrible things
  * Kon is half Lex and that’s bad enough, but Clark has a dark side too, and he inherited it all
  * If they lay a hand on you, if even a hair on your head is out of place, nothing’s stopping him from dropping them off of the tallest building in Metropolis and he’s happy to do it
  * Once you’re back home, the security is increased and you get a ton of affection and care
  * And anyone else who might have thought about using you against either of them is probably rethinking that plan




	61. All Titans: Yandere squad (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I need more info about Titans being a yandere Squad, like how are they when a member have a s/o or when one of the darlings try to escape or how they train their new members"

  * When they’re all yanderes, I don’t really see any of them being interested in each other’s established beloved
  * Unless there’s a potential sharing situation since some of them definitely could
  * They also keep their opinions on how another treats their beloved unless it gets _really_ bad
  * I think they would help each other with stalking, info gathering, kidnapping, etc.
  * If a beloved attempts to run, there’s always a Titan there
  * It’s a prearranged thing
  * “I help keep your s/o from escaping so you do the same with mine.”
  * The only people I don’t see working together as well are Hank, Dick, and Jason because they tend to clash already
  * The most effortless are Kory, Dick, and Donna
  * Even with Hank and Dick, the original Titans worked together very well
  * So when Gar, Rachel, Jason, Rose, and Conner come along, all with budding obsessive traits, it’s perfect
  * They teach them how to stalk effectively, how to manipulate
  * Basically everything that the older members had to learn on their own or from their own mentors
  * (You know Bruce definitely taught Dick some really sketchy shit)
  * If one Titan chooses you, you’re “protected” by all




	62. Harley Quinn, Pamela Isley, and Selina Kyle: Platonic yanderes to Jason’s darling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a blurb or some headcanons or smth where a villain (like Harley/Ivy/Selina or someone) is platonically yandere for Jason’s darling"

  * You and Jason were always as close as could be, best friends and each other’s only family, then eventually a couple
  * Bruce took the two of you in and you thought things would be great
  * You were no longer struggling to survive together on the streets, you were _heroes_
  * At least you were heroes until the Joker murdered Jason in cold blood and took your love away forever
  * Bruce didn’t avenge him so you decided to run away, unable to stay in the manor any longer when clearly no one there cared about you or Jason
  * For a few weeks, you lived on the streets again and avoided any attempt Bruce made to contact you or take you back to the manor
  * It went alright and nothing really eventful occured until you happened to be attacked by some of the usual Gotham City thugs one night
  * You fought them off, breaking as many bones and busting as many faces as possible to let them know you weren’t going quietly
  * That was when thick vines wrapped around some of the men and threw them backwards, while laugher and the sound of claws slicing through flesh accompanied the thump of more bodies hitting the cement
  * The men were all on the ground, either unconscious or dead and before you stood Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman
  * “I like this one. She’s fiesty.”
  * Right away they were trying to get you to come back their hideout with them
  * It was freezing out and you looked exhausted, not to mention they could literally hear your stomach grumbling
  * But you refused mainly because of Harley and her connection to the Joker, the monster that killed Jason
  * “Sweetie, Joker and I broke up…and it was totally mutual by the way.”
  * You stood your ground, but the women didn’t forget and move on
  * In fact, they kept looking out for you, inserting themselves further into your life
  * You would wake up in your shelter for the night with a blanket tucked around you, as well as food and cash that they left for you
  * Harley was the most obvious about being around you, annoying you to no end at first until you started to soften up to her
  * Eventually you agreed to go with them since none of them seemed to show any sign of giving up on you
  * They were all so happy to finally have you there and while you were still iffy about it, it was nice
  * Selina bought you a whole new wardrobe and Ivy filled your room, which she and Harley had decorated, with beautiful flowers
  * They’re basically your moms by the time the Red Hood shows up in Gotham a few years later
  * You’ve been trained even more extensively than when you were with Bruce, learning about thievery and botany/chemistry (Ivy made you immune to many chemicals right away), as well as explosives and more fun things from Harley
  * You’re their other partner in crime, going with them on every job and getting into trouble
  * Ivy and Selina are wary sometimes of bringing you, but Harley always sneaks you out to have some fun
  * Even though they can see that it hurts you, they’re all glad that you’re hung up on Jason so you won’t pursue anyone romantically
  * They don’t have to worry about running off any boys and girls who catch your attention
  * Anytime you look sad, whether it’s about Jason or not, it inevitably ends up with
  * “Wanna go crack some skulls?” “Or burgle rich people’s houses?” “Or commit ecoterrorism?”
  * And it makes you smile. “Can we do all three?”
  * “Of course we can, petal.”
  * You’re happy with your life and your family, as well as being a thorn in Bruce’s side, until the Red Hood attacks your moms
  * When you fight him, he reveals himself to be Jason which sends you reeling
  * Selina, Ivy, and Harley aren’t happy that he’s trying to take you away, and Jason’s not thrilled that you’ve been living with them basically the whole time he’s been gone
  * None of them want you to be with anyone except them, but you love them all, and you want a relationship with everyone
  * Since all of them tend to walk the gray line anyway and have shown one another how far they’ll go for you, Jason could work out something with Ivy, Harley, and Selina
  * While they could just as easily try to kill each other, they want you to be happy above all else, which means they have to get along
  * Even if that means Jason having three villains as his mothers in law and Harley, Ivy, and Selina having the Red Hood as their son in law




	63. Leonard Snart: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General headcanons for Leonard Snart?"

  * Leonard is most likely to meet you during a job
  * Maybe you work at the place he and Mick are stealing from, or you’re just an innocent bystander
  * Either way, you catch his eye, but he can’t stick around because of the cops
  * He tracks you down eventually though
  * Leonard’s not really the affectionate type of yandere
  * Sure, he does have a soft spot for you, but you’re more like a pet or a toy, just another thing he’s planning to steal
  * And he does steal you, Mick not even questioning it when they take you from your home and bring you back to their hideout
  * He’s possessive and wants to be the only one who has you
  * Leonard actually treats you decently once you’re trapped with him
  * He’s cold and manipulative, but he’s not cruel
  * He doesn’t hurt you, he doesn’t lash out, he’s just very matter of fact
  * You’re not leaving, you’re his now
  * The only people he trusts with you are Lisa and Mick, both to keep you safe if he can’t and to not try anything with you
  * Whenever Leonard and Mick get locked up, you’re left with Lisa until they escape, and she’s not going to let you go no matter how much you try to convince her
  * If Lisa can’t take care of you for some reason, he’ll tell the police where you are since otherwise you’ll be left alone for too long
  * Don’t worry though, he’ll find you again once he’s free




	64. Leonard Snart: Reader who is yandere for Barry (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about a yandere Leonard Snart with a reader who is a yandere for another character of your choice?"

  * Leonard claimed you a long time ago
  * He stole you, you belong to him, that’s the end of it
  * It’s been long enough that you behave perfectly and don’t fight him on things anymore, you just live quietly with him and Mick
  * The thing is, he ends up being arrested and The Flash frees you
  * Of course, Leonard gets you back once he and Mick break out, but things are different now
  * You gush about the hero and watch the news for any glimpse of a red streak
  * You ask him and Mick all about their past encounters with The Flash, wanting every little detail
  * Leonard is annoyed at this change
  * Of course Barry had to be the one to screw up everything he’d worked for with you
  * He makes sure that Lisa is able to get to you first in the event that he and Mick get caught again
  * There are still occasions where Barry saves you though and you get worse each time
  * Your obsession grows and it’s so frustrating knowing you’d be able to see him more if it weren’t for Leonard
  * You start to resent Leonard, Mick, and Lisa even more, and it’s eventually decided between them all that The Flash needs to go
  * He’s interfered with too much already




	65. Cameron Mahkent: Cameron accidentally freezes the room during his first time with the reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Also consider cameron making the room colder so he can offer his obsession his jacket and everyone else will see that they’re his. Or your first time with (aged up obviously) cameron and once you both come down you realize that everything but the two of you is frozen over in the room 😳"

You and Cameron had been dating since high school, happily staying together after graduation and planning your future. Unlike a lot of people, the two of you never took _that_ step in the relationship. Both of you were so shy, especially Cameron, and he wanted it to be as special as you. When it finally happened, it was perfect.

“Cam!” you cried out when you came around him, holding him as close as possible and moving your hips. He had his face in the crook of your neck as he let out little moans. He could barely think while this close to you, especially when he could feel you coming.

“(Y/N),” was the only thing he was able to say as he followed you, his movements getting sloppy. Cameron didn’t move, he just held you while you both came down. You kept your eyes closed and ran your fingers through his hair as your heartbeat slowed and breathing evened out.

Once the heat in your body from your orgasm seemed to melt away, you were hit with a chill. You shivered and snuggled closer to Cameron for warmth, but he’d always ran cold so he wasn’t giving off much heat. He felt you shaking and propped himself up to look down at you and hold your cheek. “Are you okay?”

“C-cold.” Your teeth chattered as you spoke and when you saw your breath, you realized what was happening. So did Cameron, and both of you looked around the room.

The whole bedroom was covered in a layer of ice, sparkling beautifully in the light. Long icicles were scattered around the ceiling and even the parts of the bed that you weren’t on had frozen solid. You knew all about your boyfriend’s powers, you just never expected this.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling shyly. Cameron liked to use his powers sometimes to get you to cuddle him tighter or wear his jacket for more warmth, but he never meant to ice the entire room.

You hadn’t stopped shivering, but you still smiled back. “’s okay. Y-you’ll have to w-w-warm me up ag-gain.”

Cameron leaned in to kiss you and kept close, intending to do exactly as you said. It would probably end up making the ice even worse, but you could always worry about that later.


	66. Cameron Mahkent: Shuffle Prompt: London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines - Panic! at the Disco (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s time for us to take a chance.”

Cameron had been your best friend since childhood. You grew up together, you played together, and you were practically joined at the hip even as you got older. The two of you were in love and everyone knew it. Even though you were just best friends at the moment, it was expected that you would end up together one day.

The thought terrified you. You loved Cameron, you truly did, but you feared losing him. If something happened and the two of you broke up, it would take your friendship away too, and that was the most important thing in your life. As much as you wanted Cameron to be your boyfriend, you were reluctant to let it happen.

Cameron knew that the two of you would be okay though, he felt it in his heart. Sure, romantic relationships end sometimes, but the two of you were different. You were meant to be. Soulmates. He was aware of your fear and it was all unfounded because you would never lose him, not in a million years.

The fear spiked the moment he kissed you, holding your face in his perpetually cold hands. It was nice and you loved it, of course you did, but it was everything you always told yourself not to do. You broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. “Cam…”

“I know you’re scared, but I think it’s time for us to take a chance.”

The two of you stayed close to each other, barely an inch between you, and your gaze never left his. Several thoughts ran around in your brain and you kept coming back to one in particular. That this was _Cameron_ , the one person who stuck with you through everything, and perhaps a life with him was worth the risk.

“Okay, let’s do this,” you whispered before kissing him again, your worries melting away. None of it mattered anymore, all you could think about was the fact that the person you loved was kissing you so tenderly, and it felt _right_.


	67. Cameron Mahkent: Smut Prompt: “I just want to please you.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lemon 37 for cameron mahkent? Thank you 💕"  
> “I just want to please you.“

"Can we try something?” It was an odd thing hearing your shy boyfriend ask that question as the two of you made out in his room. You’d had sex before, many times actually, but he was never forward enough to just ask for things. It took a lot of gentle encouragement to get him to speak up. So if he was asking on his own, you knew he had to have been thinking about it for a long time.

You gave him a soft smile and ran your fingers through his hair gently. “What did you have in mind, baby?”

“Well…you know about my powers and how I can freeze my body and…I just want to please you in every way I can, if that make sense.” Cameron had a nervous smile on his face as he looked anywhere but your eyes. He was already preparing himself for you to find it odd and embarrassing.

“Are you saying you want to try being in your ice form when we have sex?” You asked thoughtfully, and he gave a small nod. It would be a lie if you said you hadn’t thought about it before. “Let’s try it then.”

It was even better than your fantasies. His cold, smooth hands on your body, touching every place that made you shiver, and not just from the chill. They ended up on your chest, your nipples growing painfully hard as he played with them. The feeling had you getting even wetter and more desperate.

And god, his icy tongue tracing your thighs and finally lapping away at you had you losing your mind. He spread you open and brought you closer to the edge on his tongue, the temperature difference between his mouth and your core making it all the more intense. His fingers felt like he was rubbing an ice cube on your clit as he finally made you come all over his tongue, moaning his name.

Cam kissed up your body until he reached your lips and kissed those too. As you got lost in it, you started shaking. It felt great having your boyfriend in that form, but your body couldn’t take much of being close to him when he was so cold. He realized you were shivering and quickly changed back to normal before pulling the blanket up over you. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm. Gimme a second to warm up a little. Then we can continue our little experiment.”

Cam chuckled softly and brushed his fingers over your cheek. He still had his own problem going on, but it didn’t really matter to him at the moment. “Take your time.”


	68. Cameron Mahkent: Smut Prompt: “Don’t apologize about your morning wood.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't apologize about your morning wood." With yan Cameron and his darling is being a naughty little minx and grinds on his crotch as they are spooning 🤤🤤"

After dating Cameron for so long, the cold didn’t bother you much anymore. In fact, you felt safer and more secure with a chill than you ever did wrapped up in a thick blanket. You woke up like that every morning, Cam’s cool, bare chest against your back and his arms holding you close. Even through the fabric of his tshirt that you wore, his skin felt like ice.

The steady puff of his cold breath against your shoulder told you he was still asleep, but you didn’t mind, you just snuggled back into him a little further and put your hand over his. You closed your eyes with a soft smile to enjoy this peaceful time with him. All the chaos in your life that came with dealing with the JSA meant you had to take these moments while you could.

When Cam stirred behind you a few minutes later, groaning softly, you opened your eyes and chuckled. “Good morning, baby.”

“Morning,” he replied, his voice even deeper than usual, gravelly from sleep. He held you tighter and tucked his face in your neck. “Been awake long?”

“Just a couple of minutes,” you hummed. You went to turn around in his embrace when you felt something press against the curve of your ass, making you smile.

The skin of Cam’s cheeks dropped several degrees, little patches of ice forming. “Sorry.”

“ **Don’t apologize about your morning wood** , Cam. You’re acting like we didn’t just have sex last night. And the night before that.” You rubbed your ass against him, a quiet groan leaving his mouth. “I have no problem with round two. Sounds like a nice way to start the day.”

“Oh yeah?” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as you kept grinding against him. You felt him start to rock his hips as well and as much as you wanted to tease him, you wanted him more.

“Mhm…” You shifted in his arms and faced him, finally taking in his sleepy eyes and messed up hair. You reached up to cup his cheek before letting your hand run down his neck and chest until you finally reached the waistband of his boxers.

Cam moaned quietly as you dipped your hand under the fabric and palmed him, giving him a smug smirk. “Let’s take care of this.”


	69. Gar Logan: Dom!Reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I LOVE your writing, i would like to request Gar with a Dom!Reader, whatever you want to write with that idea."

  * Most people would think that Gar is very dominant because of his animal side
  * He can be, but he fears truly letting go of that part of himself and possibly hurting you
  * As a result, he prefers when you have control in sexual situations
  * Gar starts to see that part of you early on, but it’s totally innocent at first
  * You call him cute pet names and praise him often, as well as giving him all the affection and attention he desires
  * Then as your relationship progresses, it becomes much clearer
  * You’re very forward and you’re the one that escalates things, like going from cuddling to making out, or making out to sex
  * Not that he doesn’t want to do those things or you’re forcing him, he just doesn’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable, so it’s at your pace because he’s happy no matter what you do together
  * Gar is very eager to please you and loves your praise so he’ll basically do anything you want
  * You can tease and play with him all day and he gets so turned on and flustered
  * You can top him and fuck him until he’s spent, or let him top you and make him go at the pace you want
  * With Gar, the fact that he is submissive to you is even hotter and sweeter than it would be with anyone else
  * That’s because you see the signs of his other side so you know he has it in him to completely take over, yet he chooses to give all control over to you
  * You appreciate that trust and you reward it by making sure you give him your all
  * And afterwards once everyone and everything is cleaned up, the two of you cuddle and maybe even play video games together 🥺




	70. Cameron Mahkent: Artist reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For the request can you do Cameron from stargirl with an artist reader"

  * Cameron first meets you when you move to Blue Valley and start at the high school
  * He doesn’t know you yet, but you seem sweet and you’re very pretty
  * It turns out the two of you share some classes, one being art
  * The two of you are sat together and he sees you drawing something in your sketchbook for the first time
  * There’s a little meet cute, like maybe you drop your pencil or something and you both reach for it
  * That leads to your introduction to the very shy Cameron and he’s smiling for the rest of the day
  * He ends up talking to Jordan and getting advice, but he’s not quite ready to ask you out or anything yet
  * Usually he just peeks at whatever you happen to be drawing, all while sketching his own things
  * He usually sticks to flowers, but that starts to change a little and he draws you a lot as well
  * It’s not until he sees a sketch of himself in your book that he realizes you like him too
  * It’s like his parents story so it must be meant to be, right?
  * Cameron asks you out eventually and you say yes
  * A lot of your dates are to places where the two of you can just sit together and draw or paint the scenery
  * Cameron will blush if you ask him to be your model and it’s adorable
  * It’s lucky that the two of you share this passion and even more lucky that you happened to meet
  * Hopefully he’ll be your muse forever, because you’ll always be his




	71. Cameron Mahkent: JSA reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write something for cameron with a JSA darling? Like cameron becomes icicle jr, but didn’t know that his darling is in the JSA until later? Jordan can be alive or dead in this his fate is in your hands 😂"

  * Cameron has been in love with you since the moment he set eyes on you, and he could never ever imagine his life with anyone else
  * The two of you are close and he wants more, he just doesn’t know how to go about it, so you stay friends
  * But eventually you end up with a new group of friends, and while you still hang out with him a lot, he’s not happy
  * What he doesn’t know is that you’re a new member of the Justice Society along with your friends
  * Cameron gets advice from his father, but he’s not able to use it before Jordan dies and his whole life is thrown into chaos
  * His dad is suddenly dead after just returning back to Blue Valley, and now you’re acting weird around him
  * He’s confused and hurt, and that’s what makes his powers finally show themselves
  * His grandparents tell him ‘everything’, that Jordan was trying to turn America into a better place and the JSA killed him
  * It’s enough to convince him to take up the Icicle mantle and join up with the other ISA legacies
  * Cameron walks into his first fight blind, not knowing any of the JSA’s identities
  * You on the other hand know full well that Icicle is Cameron the moment you see him because who else could it be?
  * You had hoped he wouldn’t turn, and you realize you’re partially to blame for it because you had thrown yourself into being in the JSA after finding out his dad was the first Icicle
  * The two of you fight and Cameron is aiming to kill, after all he thinks you helped kill his father and wants revenge
  * He has this feeling deep down that it could be you he’s fighting, but you would’ve told him about this and you wouldn’t have killed his dad
  * Cameron’s eventually proven wrong when you get up close and personal, pinning him down on the ground
  * He can see your eyes through your mask, the very same ones he could look at for hours, and he knows it’s you
  * “(Y/N)?”
  * “Cam…I know what you must be thinking. Let me explain.”
  * And he has no choice but to do it, because he can’t fight anymore knowing that you’re his enemy




	72. Cosmic Staff: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Headcannons for yan cosmic staff?"

  * With the cosmic staff, there are a couple of ways it could go
  * It can be obsessed with you as its own darling (and involve the wielder if it has one) or as the wielder’s darling
  * If it’s just obsessed with you on its own, it all begins when you find it for the first time
  * The staff has this feeling about you and chooses you as its new wielder
  * Unless of course it already has one, like Sylvester or Courtney, and in that case, it will drag them all over the place for you
  * The staff tends to follow you around a lot, even when you’re not using it or without the wielder around
  * You’ll wake up with it right in your face, or you’ll see its light and hear the low noises it makes whenever you least expect it
  * As Pat said, the staff tends to be reckless and impulsive, but it’s protective of you
  * If you’re wielding it, it encourages you to train often (plus that’s more time spent together and the staff is happy about that)
  * Being the darling of whoever has the staff at the moment is also a way to have it develop an obsession
  * Whether it’s Ted, Sylvester, or Courtney, they spend a lot of time around you so the staff will probably end up becoming attached to you too
  * It will take them to you for your protection or just to watch, encouraging the yandere side of the wielder
  * The staff enables them a lot whether it’s obsessed with you too or just a wingman
  * Either way, expect it to almost always be around, making happy little humming noises when you give it attention 😊




	73. Henry King Sr: Angst Prompt: “I can’t remember why I ever loved you.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Brainwave deals with a darling that's developing a power-free field. Like, they are becoming immune to his brainwashing slowly, until they confront him about it: Prompt “I can’t remember why I ever loved you.” Their thoughts are becoming hazy. His telekinesis is useless or very weak by the time it's become apparent he has to subdue them for being unwilling. His s/o is fed up with him and suddenly they realize what he's done. They grab a knife with every intention of killing him. - Galaxy Anon."

Junior’s death had been very hard on you. Though you weren’t related biologically, you loved the boy like your own son and he loved you too. With that loss came thoughts you’d never had before, snippets of moments and emotions you didn’t remember experiencing, but it all felt so real.

Henry brushed this off whenever you would tell him, trying to convince you that it was your grief playing tricks. He would always seem annoyed and frustrated if you brought up the same thought again. It was as if he assumed it would just disappear from your mind.

The night you saw a vivid vision of Henry killing Junior, you couldn’t just ignore it anymore.

“(Y/N), I would never kill my own son,” he said, and you wished you could’ve believed him.

“You’re lying. You crushed him in front of those poor kids. I can see it.” Tears streamed down your face as more images of that night flashed in your head. “I can feel him dying, and _you_ did it. Ever since the night he died, nothing about my life has made sense. I… **I can’t remember why I ever loved you**.”

Henry scowled and you could see the space around him warping how it did when he killed Junior, like he was trying to attack you the same way, but nothing happened to you. The only thing it did was help more of your memories start to fall back into place, starting with one of him killing several other people right in front of you. Your friends Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Johnny Thunder.

Then there was your husband, your _real_ husband, Sylvester. Henry may not have killed him himself, but he helped Jordan do it. The only comfort you had was that Pat had made it out alive. “You killed the JSA. You killed my husband. You’re… _Brainwave_.”

Henry let up on the attack, knowing his powers were too weak to get through. He suppressed your psionic abilities so long ago that he had almost forgotten how strong you were. It had only taken the death of everyone you held dear to weaken your will enough for him to control you. “It seems Junior’s death awakened your gift again. Unfortunate. I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

“I’m going to _kill_ you for what you’ve done!” You grabbed the knife from his desk, the very same one you’d caught Junior with a few weeks before. There was no hesitation as you lunged towards Henry, but before you could get to him, you heard a loud thunk and a long, bloody icicle appeared from your chest.

It took a moment for the intense pain and cold to hit you as you dropped the knife and fell to the floor, blood forcing its way out of your mouth. It would’ve been nice to kill the bastard, but at least you could die with your own memories, not as Henry’s brainwashed spouse. You would be with Sylvester, Merry, and Junior, as well as the rest of your friends.

As you took your last breath, you had faith in the new JSA to carry the torch and get justice for you and the ones who came before them.


	74. Henry King Sr: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "could you do some general headcanons for Henry Sr?"

  * Henry has a bit of everything, but the most prominent trait is possessiveness
  * Once he sets his mind on having you, you’re his and his alone, no one else will be allowed in between
  * He’s already had to lose his wife, so he’ll do whatever it takes to avoid that happening again
  * He’s definitely one to threaten your family or anyone else you care about
  * Rather than bring you back to his home without warning, he’s more likely to show up at yours with something like “Come with me or I will kill your entire family”
  * The threat is not empty since we’ve seen that he has no limits
  * Any lover or spouse will still die though because of jealousy, and he might just end up killing your family anyway if you cause a scene or need a punishment later
  * Henry’s always in your head even before you’re aware of his obsession with you so he knows everything
  * You’ll never have any privacy in your own mind, even in your dreams
  * That’s why out of every other ISA darling, you’re allowed to move freely within Blue Valley, because you’re _not_ free
  * Even a thought of leaving him (through your own death or other means) or getting in the way of Project New America gets you a killer migraine and a punishment when he gets home
  * He’s pleased when you accept your situation and play the good spouse and parent
  * Everyone, including Junior, thinks you and Henry are in love, so in sync and connected with each other (though Junior sees the signs once he gets older)
  * You’re really only tolerating him, but it doesn’t bother him as long as you’re there by his side
  * You could think about how much you hate him and wish he would die and he’ll be unhurt, you’re just acting like a child
  * Henry won’t hesitate to use Junior against you either, as he made sure you bonded with his son early on
  * You know the boy is lonely and lacks genuine love in his life, so it’s an effective way of controlling you (until he eventually kills him)
  * With Henry, it’s best to just grin and bear it, because the only escape you have is death, his or yours




	75. Henry King Jr: Henry reads the reader’s mind and knows what they really want (Blurb)

If you were to go back and tell your 15 year old self that you were in a relationship with Henry King, they wouldn’t believe it. Partially because you and the rest of the JSA still thought he was dead at the time, but mostly because you didn’t like him. After what he did to Yolanda, you saw him as a despicable human.

Over time, that began to change. Henry had been a fellow member of the JSA since his return and he proved himself several times over during the past few years. Henry was much kinder than you remembered him ever being, and you assumed that it was due to his powers. Because of them, he knew how much he hurt people and what they all thought of him.

Even though you were teammates, you never thought you could trust him enough to date him. You liked him and thought he was cute, sure, but there was still the fear that he would hurt you. Eventually that feeling disappeared, almost out of nowhere, and you agreed to date him.

The two of you had been taking it slow the past few months, never going further than making out. You wanted more with Henry, but you were too shy to say it. You craved his lips on more than just your own or your neck, and his hands on places other than your hips. But you never said anything.

Nothing needed to be said, because Henry heard every little detail.

One night, you straddled Henry’s lap, pressed chest to chest as he kissed you deeply, your tongues moving together. Usually it would just be this until you were both breathless, but Henry could hear that little voice in your head that needed more. He never pushed you before, believing that you would initiate when you were ready. You never did though. You were too shy, too precious, and he wondered if it was time to give you what you wanted and couldn’t ask for.

Kissing Henry like this already had you so turned on and all you could think about was him touching you and relieving that ache. He could feel how aroused you were and the dirty thoughts in your head made him smirk. One of his hands went to the button of your jeans and you broke the kiss with a little gasp, your cheeks burning hot.

“Don’t be shy,” Henry reassured you as he kissed down your neck and unfastened your pants. “I can read minds, remember? You’re practically begging me to do this, you have been for a long time. And I want to.”

When you were close with him like this, you never really thought about the fact that he was telepathic. You were too focused on your desires that you completely forgot he could hear it all. He knew every one of the thoughts that you were probably screaming at him the entire time you made out. “Oh my god…”

Henry smiled and his voice echoed in your mind. _**“You’re so cute.”**_

His fingers dipped into your underwear and he felt what he did to you for himself. A moan escaped your lips as he touched you and you buried your face in his neck to hide your flustered expression.

 _ **“Don’t be shy, babe,”**_ he reminded you. _**“We’re just getting started.”**_


	76. Henry King Jr: Angst Prompt: “I think I need a break from you.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If this doesn’t make the cut off don’t worry about it! Could you do 28 angst with henry jr? Like maybe they can’t handle him being in their head all the time? Thank you!"

You loved Henry, you really did. He was the greatest boyfriend you could ever ask for and he treated you like you hung the moon. But no matter how happy he made you, dating a telepath was hard.

Henry was constantly in your head due to his powers. With you, boundaries weren’t his strong suit and it didn’t _always_ bother you. It was nice to know that he was tuned into your feelings and ready to help you at the drop of a hat, knowing what you needed before you even did.

After a while it started eating away at you little by little. You had no privacy, not even in your own head, and it drove you mad. You did your best to keep those feelings hidden because you still loved him, but you couldn’t anymore.

“Henry, I think I need a break from you,” you said out of the blue. Clearly you had blurted it out without thinking since he was so shocked. As soon as you saw the heartbreak in his eyes, you realized the wording was all wrong. While you hadn’t meant to phrase it so harshly, at least it was finally out in the open.

“You…want to leave me?” He wondered how he hadn’t seen it before. Your thoughts of him were always loving, so what changed?

You cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. “Baby, that’s not what I meant. I love you, but I just can’t handle you being in my head all the time. Sometimes I want some privacy. That’s all.”

Henry’s face was unreadable for a moment before he smiled back. “You could’ve said so earlier instead of scaring me like that.”

“Sorry, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I get it.” He put his hand over yours, keeping it there. “I’ll do better about giving you privacy, I promise.”

“Thank you, Henry. I love you so much,” you told him softly as you leaned into him.

“I love you too,” he replied, closing the distance and capturing your lips in a kiss.

You didn’t know that he had no intention of keeping that promise, he only resolved to hide it better.


	77. Henry King Jr: Shy reader has dirty thoughts about Henry (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can i request a henry jr fic where the reader is this shy, quiet girl but has seriously dirty thoughts about him? ty!!"

_Damn, Henry looks great in his suit._

That echoed in Henry’s mind as the two of you sat across from each other at the roundtable. JSA meetings got boring after a while so he was glad to have you there, especially when he heard that thought. It was something he knew you would never say out loud since you were always so shy. That was why he liked hanging out in your mind, because you didn’t talk much and he wanted to hear you.

_What I wouldn’t give to take it off of him…_

His cheeks flushed pink and he tried to play it cool, which worked until your thoughts became more detailed. You imagined him picking you up, putting you on the table, and taking you right there. After everyone else had gone of course. He glanced over and saw you lick your lips as you were zoned out and staring at the table.

It surprised him to hear that you were thinking something like that right there in front of him and the team. You didn’t seem like the type of person to fantasize that vividly, but there you were thinking about him fucking you. He could tell you were getting turned on and so was he.

Then the scenario completely stopped.

_I shouldn’t be thinking things like that at a meeting. Home is fine, it’s just wrong here. What if Henry hears? I’m sure he’s not listening to me, but what if I think too loudly? That would be so embarrassing. He doesn’t even like me back._

Now that was a lot for him to unpack. Henry couldn’t believe that you assumed he didn’t like you. He’d been hopelessly in love with you since high school, ever since you joined the JSA, and basically everyone on the team knew it. Except for you apparently. He didn’t know you felt the same way because you didn’t think about it until now, at least not when he was around.

And the way you said it was okay to fantasize at home had him thinking some dirty thoughts of his own. What kind of things did you think about him when you were alone? What did you do with those thoughts? Did you touch yourself, imagining him there instead? He could read your mind and find out, but he really wanted to hear it from you.

Henry almost didn’t notice when the meeting came to an end. Everyone was standing from their chairs, even you, and he gave you a smile as he got up as well. You returned that smile, as timid as ever. “Hey…” He said once the others had mostly filtered out of the room.

“Yeah?” _Oh my god, did he hear me?_

“I like your loud thoughts…and I likeyou too.”

It took a moment for it to register, but once it did your face got very hot and you nearly choked on nothing. “O-oh.”

Henry couldn’t help smiling a little wider at how cute you were when you got flustered. “Do you want to go on a date sometime?”

“I’d like that.”


	78. Cameron Mahkent: Reader dresses up as sexy Icicle Jr for Halloween and Cam sees them (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Halloween request for Cameron (icicle jr) where you’re dating, but you don’t know he’s a villain. You plan on attending a halloween party with him, but he cancels on you so you decide to go without him. You end up choosing a slutty version of icicle jr’s costume with your friends since you’re kinda mad at him for canceling. Only to run into the actual (and jealous) icicle jr not knowing he’s actually your sweet, artsy boyfriend"

When Cameron cancelled on your Halloween plans, it was safe to say you weren’t happy. You really should’ve expected it because he’d been very busy lately, but you just wanted one night and one party with your boyfriend. That wasn’t meant to be, so you went with your friends instead.

All of you picked heroes and villains to dress up as, and you wanted Icicle Jr. There was something you liked about the villain so he was your first choice, and you made it as tight and revealing as possible just so Cam would see the pictures the next day and realize what he missed out on. You just didn’t know that you would end up face to face with Icicle Jr himself that night, or that he was also your beloved boyfriend. But there he was in front of you, and boy did he look mad.

“What the hell is this?” Cam asked, both upset and turned on by how skimpy your outfit was, not to mention the fact that you dressed up as _him_.

Not knowing who he was, you were sure that he wanted to kill you since he had a bit of a reputation for that type of thing. If only you’d dressed up as Wildcat or something, then you probably wouldn’t be shivering as he closed the distance between you. “Uh, sorry. The costume wasn’t meant to offend, I just think you’re cool. No pun intended.”

The air around you got even colder and Cam came to a stop in front of you. He didn’t think about how the two of you were in public or the fact that you had no idea that he was your boyfriend. He just wanted you.

He was way too close to you and when he tried to reach out and touch you, you backed up out of fear and a need to add some space between you. “Whoa there. I have a boyfriend that I love very much.”

Cam smiled at that, and he supposed maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if you finally knew that he and your boyfriend were one and the same. “You really don’t recognize me?”

“What-?” Even with his icy features, if you looked past that, he did look _just_ like Cameron. Not to mention his familiar deep voice. Maybe a tiny part of you already realized deep down, but your brain hadn’t wanted to connect the dots between your sweet Cameron and the ruthless Icicle until he said it. “Holy shit.”

Cam wanted to continue this and take you home, but he knew there was work he had to do with the ISA. Necessary things that would ensure a happier life for you as well as helping avenge his father. He still didn’t like seeing you dressed like that in public though. “You should go home. I’ll be back later so we can talk.”

You wanted to argue because you were still a little annoyed at him for cancelling, but something about his voice as Icicle told you not to, plus his tone implied that he didn’t _just_ want to talk. So you found your friends to bid them goodbye and did as he said, heading back to your apartment in anticipation of what would happen when he returned.


	79. Henry King Jr: Angst Prompts: “I don’t need you, I’m fine on my own.” + “I don’t feel the same way.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm You want Henry Jr. to suffer? Then let's break a mental link with him. His s/o is also a telepath and has the capacity for it. Prompts are “I don’t need you, I’m fine on my own.” and “I don’t feel the same way.” Maybe after he insists on the fact that they are meant to be and they shouldn't cut their bond, his s/o mentally attacks him and since he's not expecting retaliation from you, so he takes the full brunt of the attack head on. He can't stop his darling from leaving. -Galaxy Anon."

Henry had been your best friend since you joined the JSA. The two of you had similar powers so you bonded very quickly and were able to relate to each other more than anyone else. You trusted him completely, so you let him convince you to establish a mental link with him. You never thought he would abuse it, you never even looked for signs, until you got the feeling that he was digging through your thoughts.

It turned out that you were right, and he’d been doing it for a long time. The trust that you thought was so strong had been shattered. “I can’t do this with you anymore. We need to break the link.”

Henry’s shook his head, not even wanting to think about it. “No, no we can’t. We’re meant to be connected and you know it.”

“ **I don’t feel the same way** , Henry. Our bond was supposed to help us stay in touch even when things got bad, it was supposed to be good for us, then you went and ruined it by sneaking around in my memories. I can’t trust you.”

“Please, don’t do this. You need me. We need each other.”

You knew then that he wasn’t going to let this go so easily, you could feel it. How had you never noticed any of this from him before? Perhaps he was just too good at hiding it from you. You decided that if he wouldn’t end it willingly, that you would have to do it yourself.

Henry didn’t expect you to direct a psychic attack at him, an effective distraction for what you were about to do. He grabbed his head, which felt like it was splitting in two, and fell to his knees in front of you. You stood above and watched him yell in pain, heartbreak in your eyes as you severed the link you had once found comfort in.

Suddenly, the attack let up and Henry immediately felt the absence of you in his mind. The place where you had been since the mental link was established became nothing but a painfully empty space. “No…”

“You’re wrong, Henry. **I don’t need you. I’m fine on my own** ,” you finally said, done mourning the loss of that connection, at least for the time being.

You turned to walk away and Henry reached out to you, still reeling from the attack. “Wait-”

_Goodbye, Henry._


	80. Henry King Jr: Prompt: “Each of my thoughts about you are inappropriate” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Each of my thoughts about you are inappropriate." When Henry Jr's crush asks what he thinks about since he reads other people's minds and all and he responds with that, and she is so shocked and flustered but still doesn't like him after what he did to Yolanda."

It wasn’t an uncommon thing for JSA members to hang out at The Pit Stop after meetings, since it had been the base of operations for the last couple of years. You just didn’t expect to be there alone in a comfortable silence with Henry, but everyone else had dates or church or something else, so that happened to leave the two of you.

Henry sat in the chair opposite the couch you were on, scrolling through his phone. He didn’t have anywhere else to be and he liked being around you. In fact, he’d had the biggest crush on you for years, even before he dated Yolanda. Back before he became a bully and hurt so many people.

You liked Henry well enough as a teammate and yeah he was cute, but you couldn’t just forget the awful things he did. He ruined Yolanda’s life and helped torment her, he treated others like shit. Sure, he became a better person and had never done anything to you personally, but it still stuck with you.

That didn’t stop you from asking him a question out of boredom. “So…you can hear what everyone else is thinking, but what do _you_ think about?”

Henry hadn’t expected you to talk to him, let alone ask that question. He didn’t know what possessed him to be honest. “You.”

You weren’t sure you heard him right, but you quickly realized you did. Your eyes went wide and your cheeks got warm as you laughed. “Well, I hope it’s nothing inappropriate.”

The reaction you had made Henry assume that you might have liked him too. Of course, he wouldn’t have to assume if he just read your thoughts, but he had made you and the rest of the JSA a promise to stay out of your minds. It took a lot for him to keep that promise to you in particular. While he knew you disliked him back in sophomore year, and for good reason, surely things had changed at least a little.

Henry’s voice was slightly teasing as he said. “ **Each of my thoughts about you are inappropriate**.” That wasn’t totally true, but he wanted to get you even more flustered and that seemed like a good way to do it.

You were sure he could feel the anxiety rolling off of you as soon as he said that. _Why_ did he have to say it? You needed to get the hell out of there, to go talk to someone about this. Maybe Beth or Courtney? Suddenly, you stood up and spluttered out, “I, uh, I just remembered that I have something to do…so bye.”

You practically ran out of the garage, thinking about how you were going to deal with the teammate you didn’t like as a person having feelings for you.

And Henry heard all of it.


	81. Cameron Mahkent: Cam takes scared reader ice skating for the first time (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cam teaching his darling to ice skate? Especially if they’re really scared, but willing to try because they trust him"

“I can’t do it.” You stared at the ice from next to your boyfriend and shook your head. “I can’t.”

As soon as you told Cameron you’d never been ice skating, he took you out to the nearest body of water and froze it himself so he could teach you. The part you left out though was that you hadn’t done it because it _terrified_ you. The idea of falling and hurting yourself always made you feel queasy.

“Yes, you can. I’ll be right here with you,” Cam said, squeezing your hand gently.

“But what if I mess up? What if I slip and fall and crack my head open?”

Cam moved to stand in front of you and took your other hand as well. “I won’t let that happen. You’re always safe with me, remember?”

Looking in his eyes, you knew he meant every word, and you would trust Cameron with your life, so why not this? You smiled and gave him a nod. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Cam formed ice blades on the bottoms of his shoes and got onto the ice first, then let you hold onto him as he did the same to your shoes. He could feel how scared you were from how hard you gripped his arm, and it made him all the more appreciative of the fact that you trusted him enough to do this. He slipped his arm around your waist and kept a firm hold, but he was sure you wouldn’t need it for long. “Alright, I’ve got you.”

The two of you skated around the edge at a slow pace, and you were more concerned with watching your feet and holding onto Cam for dear life. Cameron skated like he’d done it a million times and you wondered how he could be so patient with you. He showed you different techniques, and you did do them, only much slower and more uncoordinated.

After a while, you realized it wasn’t so bad. Cam had your back and would catch you if you fell, but you didn’t. You even got confident enough to skate while just holding his hand. Cameron saw the smile on your face and he couldn’t help his own. You looked so beautiful to him in this moment, during this first that you were experiencing with him because you had faith in him to keep you safe.

“Okay, I admit it. This isn’t as bad as I th-” Your skate hit a bump in the ice and you let out a yell as you felt yourself falling. You just knew you were going to hit the ice and break a bone or two, but Cam was quick to steady you and hold you securely to him.

Once you realized you were still standing and the panic subsided, you looked at your boyfriend. “Told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

It was yet another confirmation that you put your safety in good hands. You leaned in and gave him a kiss before taking his hand again. “Let’s keep going.”

You wanted to make the most out of Cameron’s work on the water, but you didn’t realize that he would happily do this for you every day if you wanted him to.


	82. Henry King Jr: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do NSFW yandere Henry king jr??"

  * Henry has had his powers for a few years so he has a great handle on them now
  * That means he can use them however he likes and he does
  * He already takes advantage of them to practically live in your mind, so it’s not impossible for him to use them sexually
  * If you think about how hot he looks doing something, he’ll play it up
  * He likes hearing your not so innocent thoughts about him 😉
  * Henry can dig into your mind and find every fantasy and kink
  * You don’t have to be shy because he already knows everything you like
  * You can use his telepathy against him by thinking about doing filthy things together, and he won’t be able to hold back very long before he has to take you home
  * It might even be possible to have sex telepathically while your bodies are totally normal (kinda like Scott and Emma over in Marvel) if neither of you can wait
  * He can project thoughts to you too, tease you with memories or just plain make things up
  * Maybe you’re in public just minding your business and suddenly the events of the last time you had sex are right at the front of your mind and very vivid
  * Eventually, you both give as good as you get when it comes to teasing each other like that
  * And what makes it more fun is that no one else knows, only the two of you
  * Since sensation is just signals sent to the brain, it stands to reason that Henry could manipulate that
  * He could make you feel intense pleasure, even make you come, wherever you are
  * He’ll have you squirming in front of people, mentally begging him to let you come because it’s too much
  * He definitely has a little of his dad’s control thing in the bedroom so he likes it when you beg
  * Sex with him would be a lot more intimate than with anyone else since he’ll have the two of you connected
  * You’ll experience each other’s thoughts and feelings, even pleasure
  * His affection for you comes across much more intensely than usual considering the activity you’re both engaged in together
  * You can feel how much he adores you while he says “I love you, I love you” out loud because that’s all he can think about
  * Only when he knows you’re totally satisfied does he finally let go, and he cuddles the hell out of you once he’s handled aftercare
  * Henry was starved of affection before he met you, so he just wants to hold you as you fall asleep and have sweet dreams with him




	83. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do yandere tigress and sportsmaster (together) from stargirl please?"

  * Paula and Crusher have been happily married for years with their daughter Artemis, and they’re not expecting their little family to change at all
  * Then Paula ends up meeting you, a brand new teacher at the high school who has just moved to Blue Valley
  * She feels it the moment she meets you and she tells her husband all about it as soon as they see each other next
  * Crusher comes to the school the next day to “visit Paula and Artemis”, but it’s mostly to meet you
  * After a the introductions, he and Paula exchange a look of understanding
  * You’re _perfect_
  * They begin spending a lot of time around you, popping up wherever you are
  * Paula even starts to bring you healthy food to make sure you’re taking care of yourself while Crusher encourages you to check out his gym so he can be your very own personal trainer 😉
  * It’s a small town and you work with one of them, but you know there’s no way they should be around you so much
  * Other people even begin to disappear when they hang around you too much or seem to flirt with you
  * You just know something’s off about the whole thing
  * The Crock’s are a very close family so Artemis ends up getting involved, most likely developing a platonic obsession
  * If she’s not already in your class, she will be, and she’ll report everything back to her parents
  * Paula and Crusher, while not as bad with you, are pretty sadistic in general so they like seeing you squirm once you realize something’s wrong
  * If you try to run, they’ll hunt you down, after all it’s what they’re best at
  * They won’t bring you back to Blue Valley right away though
  * They’re going to watch and they’re going to play, anonymously making you so terrified that you’ll wish you never left town
  * Then they’ll take you back home, but this time, you’re going to be locked away in their house
  * The ISA runs the town, so no one will bat an eye when you disappear except for maybe the JSA
  * Now that their little pet is finally in their rightful place, they’re going to play with you in even more fun ways than before
  * Unfortunately for you, both of them are sadists in the bedroom as well, but you deserve some punishment for running away, _don’t you?_




	84. Cameron Mahkent and Jordan Mahkent: General Mahkent family (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would you mind doing headcanons for the full yandere platonic Mahkent family? Like headcanons for the dynamic of yan!Cam, yan!Jordan, and yan!grandparents with a platonic reader?"  
> "How would Jordan Mahkent be as a yandere dad?"

  * The Mahkent family is very closely knit, even after Christine dies and Jordan leaves for his revenge mission
  * If any one of them meets you and wants you to be part of the family, the rest will follow
  * It’s more likely that Jordan or Cameron meet you first and bring you back home, like Cam knows you from school or Jordan runs into you around town
  * However it happens, they’ll all welcome you with open arms
  * Jordan is the muscle, at least until Cam’s powers develop, so he basically takes care of anyone who will get in the way or hurt you, as well as keeping you from leaving the family and tracking you down if you do. He will also be the one to give out any punishments
  * Cameron is around your same age so he keeps an eye on you wherever Jordan can’t, like at school or if Jordan’s at work. He’s your main confidant and shoulder to cry on, basically the most disarming out of all of them. You’ll trust him the most.
  * Sofus and Lily are the enablers. They push Jordan and Cam even further and help clean up any messes that might be caused, all while spoiling the hell out of you when they can
  * If they see you sneaking out or breaking a rule you’re going to get snitched on to Jordan, whereas it would take a lot for Cam to betray your trust like that so he goes along with you to keep you safe
  * God forbid you start seeing someone or you make friends that could be a bad influence, Jordan won’t let that continue
  * The Mahkents are a very loving family with each other so that may or may not take some getting used to on your part
  * If you’re willing, it’s great
  * You get grandparents, a dad, and a brother who all adore you and strive to make you happy, even if they can be a little suffocating at times
  * But it can be bad if you’re unwilling
  * You can’t turn them against each other, and if you trick one of them then you still have to deal with the rest
  * It can be strange and terrifying, being locked up in a house where the people keeping you there are disturbingly nice and baking sweets or painting pictures just for you, all while making sure you can’t leave
  * Once you settle in, it’s like you were always there
  * Jordan is the most supportive dad and is so proud of you, as well as ultra protective and committed to keeping you content
  * Cam is just happy to have a sibling of his own while Lily and Sofus are glad that there’s light in the Mahkent home again




	85. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tigress and crusher NSFW headcanons - or if you need something more specific: then them with a JSA s/o (from the original JSA not the new JSA since then they’d be too young)"

  * Paula and Crusher are both 100% dominant, so don’t expect to have any real control
  * They do as they like and you’re basically just a little toy
  * They’re up for almost anything so if you have a certain kink, don’t be afraid to say anything
  * You’ll be teased about it a little but they’ll probably do it
  * Usually any sexual things are done with both of them, but there are times where you’re with Crusher, who owns his business and can make his own schedule, and Paula’s stuck at the school
  * If you only have sex with one of them, you’ll have to pay the other equal attention later on
  * The sadism they show in their villain identities is very present in the bedroom
  * Maybe they’ll edge you for hours, maybe they’ll make you come over and over again until you’re begging them to stop then a little longer after that
  * They’re not afraid to use toys on you either, like nipple clamps or vibrators, but the only things allowed to penetrate are their fingers, Crusher’s cock, and Paula’s strap
  * There’s as much pain as there is pleasure and you’ll feel even more sore and exhausted than you do after a normal workout with them
  * Speaking of working out, expect to fuck in Crusher’s gym often
  * You’re always covered in bruises, scratches, and bite marks by the end which they love to see
  * If you give them marks of their own they’re happy too
  * Spitroasting you is one of their favorite things, whatever end they’re on, because Paula does enjoy watching you deepthroat her strap on
  * There’s also Crusher fucking you while Paula sits on your face
  * And double penetration (or if that’s not possible for you, then fucking Paula as Crusher fucks you)
  * Crusher just really enjoys stretching you out on his cock and practically impaling you, while Paula is more for teasing you with her skilled fingers until you’re begging for more
  * Crusher talks quite a bit during sex and Paula doesn’t as much
  * Usually it’s between degradation and praise/encouragements, like calling you a dirty little whore or something then saying what a good job you’re doing later
  * They get really competitive about sex with you, trying to give you the most orgasms or the most intense one or make you scream the loudest
  * And they have their own personal games during the day about who gets to fuck you first each night
  * The costumes will get worn too, whether you ask them to, they come back from ‘date night’, or they’ve just tracked you down and brought you back home
  * If you’ve tried to escape or you’ve been defiant in other ways, they’ll be a lot rougher to 'tame’ you, but they’ll still make you come in the end
  * They want you to realize that they’re the only ones who can make you feel this way




	86. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Bubbly oblivious reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please do crusher and Paula with a bubbly oblivious reader who has no clue of their affection for them??"

  * The Crocks are head over heels as soon as they meet you
  * You’re very friendly with them and young Artemis from the first moment, enthusiastically welcoming them to Blue Valley
  * So sweet, kind, and innocent, totally unsuspecting
  * Paula and Crusher both hate the place, but hey, maybe something good has come out of it
  * There’s a new future member of the family, a new toy for them to play with
  * They think that it will be easy at first, only you turn out to be a bit of a challenge
  * Paula is more subtle while Crusher is anything but and the frustrating thing is that you don’t see it at all
  * You think they’re just being friendly since everyone in Blue Valley is like that, plus they’re married so you don’t expect that they want you
  * Maybe Paula says “You should come over for dinner tomorrow night. We’ll hire a babysitter for Artemis.” because, of course, it’s not intended to be very family friendly and her tone is supposed to convey that
  * And you’re just like “No, you don’t have to do that. I adore Artemis! We can all have dinner together ☺”
  * So it ends up being more of a family thing than a date and they’re looking at each other like 👀 the whole time
  * Or the gym opens and you agree to have Crusher train you, so he gets handsy and flirty, but you literally think it’s normal
  * He’s just encouraging you and helping you improve your form, that’s all
  * You end up meeting someone and dating them and Paula and Crusher are pissed
  * They’ve been putting the work in for months and you go do this?
  * They already get jealous when you’re talkative with other people and treat them nicely, so this is even worse
  * It’s the final straw, the thing that pushes them to go all out even though Jordan told them to keep a low profile
  * That new lover of yours goes ‘missing’ and the Crocks finally confront you
  * “We’ve been trying to get your attention ever since we moved to Blue Valley and you end up dating someone else? That _really_ hurts, (Y/N).”
  * “Aww, Crusher. Just because I’m seeing someone doesn’t mean we’re not still friends 🥺”
  * They realize then that you won’t truly understand until they take you home and fuck you until you don’t associate them with the word 'friend’ anymore




	87. Henry King Sr: Smut Prompt: “Let’s put that mouth to good use.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Henry king sr with smut 12? That man should not be as sexy as he is"

Ever since Henry woke up from his coma, he had been very distant with you. Project New America was so close to completion that it seemed every moment of his time was taken up by it, which meant you were lonelier than ever. He still kept a constant connection to your mind, but you wanted more than that. Even though you hadn’t loved him since he killed Merry, you couldn’t deny the way your body still needed him.

You entered Henry’s office to see him sitting at his desk, deep in his work. Carefully, you walked over and leaned down, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind and glancing at the papers he stared down at. “Henry-”

“Not now,” he interrupted, his tone leaving no room to question it.

But you did this time. “Then when, Henry?” You let go of him and straightened up, crossing your arms over your chest. Your next words came out so fast that you didn’t even have time to think about them or how much of a bad idea they were. “Maybe I should pay Paula and Crusher a visit. They’ve made it pretty clear that they wouldn’t turn me down. Or perhaps Jordan?”

Henry visibly stiffened and you didn’t have to be a telepath to feel the tension in the room. You knew you made a mistake playing that card, and Henry knew you knew, but it didn’t change anything. He turned around in his chair and looked up at you with anger clearly written on his features. The Crocks were bad enough, but to suggest sleeping with Jordan really touched a nerve. He couldn’t believe you would even say such a thing.

The office was quiet enough to hear a pin drop as you looked at each other, then suddenly an invisible force pushed you to your knees right in front of him. Henry removed himself from his trousers and put his other hand on the back of your head. “Let’s put that mouth to good use, shall we?”

You hadn’t expected him to give you what you asked for, and that was what you got as you wrapped your lips around him and took him as deep as you could. But Henry wasn’t playing nice, not after what you said. He used the hand he had on your head to push you down until you were choking on him, and he didn’t let up even when he could hear the panic in your thoughts, as well as your arousal. “Isn’t this what you wanted? My full attention?”

You couldn’t think of an answer, just splutter and gag on him. Once you were able to calm down and breathe through your nose, you enjoyed it more. You missed him more than you liked to admit, and you knew that in spite of bringing them up, Henry’s fellow villains wouldn’t actually be able to compare. He heard this and smirked as he let go of your head and watched your lips glide over him, your face wet with tears.

After what you said, Henry had half a mind to leave you wanting, but if you did well enough with your apology, perhaps he could be convinced to give you what you’d been missing.


	88. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Smut Prompt: “Fuck me like you mean it.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do lemon 33 “fuck me like you mean it.” with the crocks? Or in other words you dont wanna walk in the morning 😂"

Sex with Paula and Crusher was never boring. Even though the three of you had been together for years, every time was as good as the first. They always left you sore and satisfied, completely exhausted.

They loved to tease and taunt, and you did your own fair share. Your spouses played with you and worked you up so effortlessly while you always talked back. That smart mouth of yours got them going, especially Crusher.

It was as he fucked you from behind and you ate Paula out that you had the thought. You loved where you were at right then, feeling your husband inside of you and tasting your wife, but Crusher seemed to be getting a little comfortable with his pace. You thought it might be time to change it up, so you gave Paula one last lick before looking back at him.

“Is that all you’ve got, Crusher? Come on, fuck me like you mean it.”

Crusher stopped inside of you and you smirked, not noticing the look that he and Paula exchanged. Suddenly, she sat up and her hand wrapped around your throat. Crusher started up harder thrusts and a faster pace, the sound of slapping skin echoing through the room. He always hit you so deep that you were sure you would feel him if you touched your stomach and this was no different.

“This good enough for you, baby? Is this what you wanted?” Crusher grunted, but you couldn’t concentrate considering that he was fucking your brains out.

Paula tightened her grip on your neck. “Be a good little slut and answer him.”

“Y-yes, fuck!” Your clawed the sheets, your high drawing nearer as she reached down with her other hand to rub at you. You whimpered and clenched around Crusher’s cock, making him groan.

The lack of oxygen mixed with everything else had you coming hard, choked moans escaping as your body shook violently. Paula and Crusher didn’t let up, they never did. They had you coming over and over until it hurt and you couldn’t even string words together, then a few more times after that.

Eventually, Crusher filled you up and finally pulled out, leaving you to slump to the mattress like a ragdoll. They had thoroughly fucked you and you couldn’t move if you wanted to. You heard his dark chuckle and looked up to see Paula putting on her strap on harness.

“You didn’t really think we were done, did you, sweetie? You know better than that.”


	89. Rick Tyler: Shuffle Prompt: Never Here - Elastica (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You made everybody else seem so tame”

It had only ever been a matter of time before things with Rick ended. High school romances rarely lasted, no matter how much you wanted to prove that wrong. You had been crushing on your boyfriend ever since elementary school and you’d counted yourself lucky since the day you asked him out sophomore year, but with the way he was making you feel lately, you weren’t sure anymore.

The change came a few months before. The secrets, the avoidance, the growing distance between you. You thought at first that things had gotten worse with his dad, but that seemed no different than usual. Rick was never really one to open up, so you had no other ideas about what could be causing it. He always brushed it off and came up with an excuse if you brought it up. All of your mutual friends did the same thing when you asked them.

It finally hit you hard when you sat down with Rick, Beth, Yolanda, Courtney, and Henry at lunch one day. Things had been a bit weird as of late, but that day, you saw them all talking quietly as you walked up. As soon as you took your seat next to your boyfriend, the table went silent except for an awkward attempt at casual conversation from Beth.

Even though Rick put an arm around you and seemed to act normal, you heard the message loud and clear. After a couple of days of that, you spent your lunch in the library to avoid feeling like an intruder any longer.

You always thought Rick was different. He made everyone else seem so tame, so boring. You liked him so much, you might have even loved him. But now you were starting to worry that he was like many other people, that one person wasn’t enough for him. Why else would he suddenly be so closed off and secretive with you?

What you didn’t know was that Rick was a hero and had been since before you even started dating. Things in Blue Valley were pretty calm for a while after the original ISA’s plan was foiled, but then Cindy came back and recruited the children of the ISA, including Cameron and Artemis. This new team had a plot of their own and the JSA were the only ones who could stop them.

Rick couldn’t exactly tell you all of this. It would put you in danger, something he wanted to avoid completely. He couldn’t lose anyone else he loved to the ISA. He knew keeping that secret was straining things between you, but he wasn’t expecting you to stop him in the hall on his way out of the school with the team.

“Rick, can we talk for a second?” You asked softly, trying to swallow your nerves. School wasn’t the best place for a confrontation, but you didn’t get the chance to talk to him much anymore so it was your only chance.

Nothing good ever came after those words and he knew it. So did the girls and Henry as they all exchanged a look and went outside to wait for him. He took a step closer to you. “What is it?”

“I…shit, how do I even start?” You mumbled to yourself before looking back up at him. “Rick, are you…seeing someone else?”

The words took moment to register, but when they did, he became visibly upset. You could see it in the way his whole body went tense. “What the hell, (Y/N)? You really think I’d do that?”

“With the way things have been lately, I don’t know what to think. You’ve barely been around and you’re clearly keeping some secrets from me. Hell, I’m having to do this at school because I can never get a hold of you any other way.” The nerves began to disappear and be replaced with frustration as you thought about how things had been recently, but you had to try and stay calm so things wouldn’t escalate. While Rick had come a long way with his anger problem, he had his moments.

But Rick deflated some when you said that. He knew he was keeping you at a bit of a distance, he just didn’t think it was this bad for you. When he thought about it, he could remember all the times you tried to talk to him about what was going on and he lied to you. Maybe if he had just told you before, things would be different now. “You don’t understand.”

“Then _help_ me understand.” Your voice was full of desperation and Rick asked himself how he could have let it go this far. He never wanted to hurt you, yet he had.

“I can’t…I just need you to trust me.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” you said with a sigh, holding back the tears that tried to escape as you thought about what you planned to do. “Trust is a two way street, Rick, and if we can’t both trust each other then I can’t keep doing this. It’s over.”

Those two words that he never wanted to hear from you stabbed him right in the chest. “(Y/N), don’t-”

You rushed past him towards the double doors to get outside and keep him from seeing your tears. As you pushed the door open, you couldn’t hold them back any longer.

“Wait!” Rick called behind you, but you didn’t listen. You simply walked away. Rage flashed within him and he lashed out, punching one of the nearby lockers and denting it under his fist. Pain radiated from his knuckles and he leaned against the locker, feeling his heart ache more the farther away you got. He really fucked up this time.

Beth, Yolanda, Courtney, and Henry watched you make a beeline towards the street so you could walk home and cry in peace. They all saw the tears streaming down your face, but Beth was the first one to speak. “(Y/N)? Why are you crying?”

Her voice was soothing and concerned, and usually her genuine sweetness would be able to help you feel better, but she was also involved in whatever was going on with Rick. She was lying to you too, they all were. They probably laughed at you when you weren’t there for being so foolish and sticking around.

Courtney joined in too. “We’re your friends, you can talk to us. What’s wrong?”

You scoffed, wiping away more tears with the sleeve of your hoodie-well, Rick’s hoodie that you would definitely be giving back to him later-as they came with a vengeance. “You guys _aren’t_ my friends and Rick’s not my boyfriend anymore, so do me a favor and leave me alone.”

They all watched with shocked faces as you left them behind, trying to get as far away from the situation as possible. As soon as you were out of sight, the door swung open wide and Rick came out, anger rolling off him in waves that all of them could feel, not just Henry.

“Rick, what ha-?” Courtney began to ask as he brushed past her. She wasn’t the only one that noticed the blood rolling down his fingers from his busted knuckles.

“Let’s go.”


	90. Henry King Sr: Smut Prompts: “Don’t cum yet” and “All mine.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do 18&47 from that prompt list with Henry Sr.? I'm horny for this man I can't help it 😭😭😭"

After you suggested sleeping with some of his fellow ISA members, you didn’t expect Henry to give you what you wanted, and he didn’t _really._ Your husband wasn’t a merciful man, so while you finally had his attention, you weren’t allowed the part you needed. You sucked him off and made him come down your throat, but there was no relief for you.

Henry made you simply sit on his lap with him inside of you as he continued his work. You were supposed to be good and not whimper, whine, or move, and _maybe_ he would let you come if you did that well enough. In truth, Henry had trouble actually focusing on what he was doing. You hadn’t lied about it being a long time since the two of you were intimate and that was enough to have his mind drifiting to how you felt around him.

He could hear you thinking too, his name repeating over and over again in your mind. No sign of Paula and Crusher, or _Jordan_. Just _‘Henry, please. Henry…’._ He didn’t look away from his work as he said **_'Move’_**

You didn’t hesitate, not wasting a second to brace yourself and start moving your hips. His approval was taken as your cue to let out any noises, not that you could hold them back anyway. Loud moans and whimpers filled the office, along with the slight sounds of you fucking yourself on him. “H-Henry…”

After so long without anything, just this had you so close, so you moved faster and gripped the arm rests. You felt it coming, so close you could almost taste it, when Henry forced you to be still again. _**'Don’t come yet’**_

A sob escaped at the loss, and you could feel Henry’s smugness and how pathetic he thought you were in the moment. You hated how much that turned you on. You tried to do as he said as he started moving you again, but you were quickly back on the edge and begging, both out loud and in your mind “Please please please-”

**_'You’re mine, all mine. Say it.’_ **

“I-I’m yours.”

Henry didn’t stop you this time and let you fall over the edge. It had been so long, since doing it yourself never felt the same. You practically screamed as you lost yourself in it, your body shaking in his lap from the intensity. He kept moving you through it and you moaned as you felt his own end and the warmth that filled you up.

You slumped back against his chest and tried to catch your breath as his voice echoed in your head, _**'No one else will ever have you.’**_


	91. Rick Tyler: Hanging out with Rick while he fixes up the Mustang (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That rick gifset you reblogged yesterday is so cute 🥺. Could you imagine hanging out with rick at his house while he’s fixing up his car, and he feels you staring so he turns and smiles at you like that 🥺🥺🥺 I just want soft boi Rick"

The weather was absolutely perfect in Blue Valley. The sun shined down and there was a nice breeze, a contrast to the cold winter weather of the last few months. That made it a great opportunity to spend the day outside.

Matt was gone for the day, so Rick invited you over to his house. You knew he was planning to do some work on his car since the weather was decent, but you didn’t mind. You just liked being around him.

As he worked, you sat on the concrete of the carport, leaning back against the support pole and reading the book you brought. At least you were reading it at first until Rick’s work got a little too distracting.

It wasn’t the occasional clink of the tools when he put one back or the clicking sound of ratchets, but the way he was so focused on what he was doing. He always seemed more relaxed when working on his car, unless his uncle ended up selling one of the parts he bought, which happened often.

You loved seeing him like this, elbow deep in his hobby (at least the one that didn’t involve beating up bad guys). Something that helped give him a sort of escape. And it didn’t hurt that he was wearing a tshirt that let you see the muscles in his arms flex with every turn of a wrench.

Apparently you didn’t realize how hard you were staring, because Rick could feel it. When he turned around, he saw that your book had basically been abandoned on your lap as you watched him work. You snapped out of it just in time to see him smile at you and your cheeks burned.

“Sorry,” you mumbled shyly as you picked your book back up.

It was his turn to watch you for a moment as you opened your book to the page you left off on. While Rick wiped the grease from his hands with a shop towel, he glanced under the hood of the car, then back at you before speaking. “Hey, (Y/N)?”

You actually remembered to hold your spot in the book this time as you looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Do you want me to show you what I’m doing?”

You grinned and replaced your bookmark. “Sure.”

Rick reached his hand out to help you up and you stood next to him, listening to his explanation of the work that still needed to be done. You didn’t know much about cars, but you were eager to hear him talk about it like this. By the time you needed to go home later, you had a whole new appreciation for his hard work on the old Mustang.


	92. Henry King Jr: Sex pollen (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do sex pollen with henry jr this time? Thanks 💞"

Of all the things you thought would happen on your night off from JSA business, Henry showing up to your apartment in costume was nowhere near the top. The two of you weren’t close, not as close as he would’ve liked at least, and he knew full well that you didn’t really trust him with your heart after what he did to Yolanda years ago. So why he would knock at your door looking like he’d just ran the whole way there, you had no idea.

Since he was still your teammate and obviously distressed, you let him inside. You didn’t even have the chance to ask him what was wrong before he had you pressed against the wall with his body. He felt far too warm, even through his suit, and there was something different in his eyes. “What are-?”

Your phone rang in your pocket, Courtney’s special tone, and you went to pick it up, but he pinned your wrist to the wall first. Suddenly, his lips were on yours, rough and desperate, his other hand coming up to hold your face. It would be a lie to say you hadn’t thought about kissing him before, or even doing more, because you did find Henry physically attractive and you liked him a lot. It was just very hard for you to forget his past and if you gave into your desires and feelings, he could hurt you too.

_**I wouldn’t do that. I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else ever again.** _

Hearing his voice in your head made you flinch and pull away from the kiss, and you kicked yourself for not ending it sooner. “Stay out of my head, Henry.”

He didn’t know what came over him. Of course, he’d been breaking the promise to not read your mind since almost the very beginning, but he always hid it. He’d never projected to you like that. He never gave in and kissed you either, but the plant made him do it. The damn plant took away every bit of restraint he had, which was what led him there in the first place.

Henry’s lips moved to your neck and he started sucking at a sweet spot right away. You wanted to be upset that he had clearly dug for that information, but the feeling already had you biting your lip. He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to speak intelligibly with how needy he was, so he reached out to you again.

_**I don’t think you want me to do that.** _

Henry let go of your wrist and trailed his hand down your body until he reached your thigh, which he hooked over his hip. You gasped when the bulge in his suit pressed against you, and you became even more flustered when a familiar image filled your mind. It was something you’d thought about many times, Henry fucking you rough and raw, but it was so vivid you could almost feel it.

_**We could make this a reality. I’ll make you feel so good, (Y/N). I promise.** _

He rocked his hips against you with a groan and you gripped his shoulder. “Henry…” He kept going, wanting to hear his name fall from your lips again. What he wanted the most was to be inside of you, it was just going take more convincing. Normally he wouldn’t be pushy about this, but his mind was too clouded with lust to stop.

You began to move your hips in rhythm with his, craving more friction against you. You could feel the pleasure building, only enhanced by Henry’s soft moans and the way he marked your neck. Suddenly a memory was pushed to the front of your mind. It was you, touching yourself and moaning his name as you thought about him. Even though you were practically dry humping him in your living room, you couldn’t help feeling humiliated by the fact that he knew about that.

_**Don’t be embarrassed, I do it too. I think about you every time. But we don’t have to anymore. We can have the real thing.** _

Henry ground his hips harder and sent a strong shock of pleasure up your spine. You were already close just from this, and your resolve quickly crumbled the more he projected images and thoughts into your mind. His own dirty fantasies of you, of what he wanted to do to you, finally made you cave in completely. _Henry, please. I need you._

He smiled against your neck and easily picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips and kissed him on the lips once again, deciding to just do it since you already gave in. His kiss really was everything you had imagined.

It would’ve been better to carry you to the bedroom, but Henry wasn’t even sure he could make it past the couch and you weren’t convinced of it either. Something still seemed off about him and his burning skin, but you didn’t care all that much anymore, especially as he laid you down on the couch and practically tore your underwear and pajama pants off. It only took a moment for him to push the lower half of his suit down and ease himself inside of you.

The feeling of your warm walls enveloping him pushed him on, the fire under his skin becoming less painful once he started to thrust into you. Henry didn’t lie about making your fantasies a reality, because he was quickly fucking you at the same pace as the image he showed you, letting out soft moans against your mouth. You clawed at his shoulders as he pounded you against the cushions, his cock hitting you nice and deep. You couldn’t speak because of the kiss, but he swallowed your whimpers and listened to the only thing running through your mind. _Henry._

He couldn’t think of anything but you either, not even his pollen problem. Years of pining and loving you, of spending every possible moment in your mind, and he could finally have you like this and show you how good he could be for you. All he wanted was to make you come hard and help you feel as amazing as you made him feel just by existing.

And suddenly, your orgasm ripped through you without any kind of warning, but your confusion was drowned out by pure pleasure. You broke the kiss and let out a strangled shout of his name, holding on tight and spasming around his cock. “H-Henry!”

Henry followed right behind you, his thrusts stuttering as he emptied everything he had into you. He felt fine once that happened and his mind cleared, the lust not controlling every action and thought anymore. He tucked his face in your neck and gently kissed you there, feeling your pulse slow down under his lips. You stared up at the ceiling and played with his curls, still reeling and trembling from that intense orgasm. With how fast it happened, Henry had to have made you feel it with his powers.

Before you could think on it any further, you heard his voice in your head once again, only this time you weren’t sure if if was intentional or not.

_**I love you…** _


	93. Rick Tyler: Reader tells Rick about how Hourman helps with their nightmares (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m the anon that sent the messing with Rick scenario: i’m totally okay with you writing it 😄❤️Rick deserves the love. Also consider (you dont have to write this I just love talking about Rick) Rick watching your house at night in his hourman costume after JSA patrols. Then one day you tell Rick you used to have bad nightmares until you noticed hourman outside your house at night and now they’re almost gone. You didnt know that’s Rick yet so inside Rick is just like: 🥺i’d fight god for you💕🥺"

Nightmares used to be a common occurence for you, making you wake up screaming because they were so bad. You were rarely able to go back to sleep afterwards, so it kept you chronically tired. At school, you would be falling asleep in the middle of class or at lunch with your friends. They were all used to it by then.

So when you showed up to your first period looking well rested and without a cup of something caffeinated in your hand, Rick was surprised. Nothing seemed any different when he passed by your house and checked on you after patrol the night before. You greeted each other and you sat down at your desk as he asked, “No coffee?”

“Nope!” You replied with a smile before pulling some of your supplies from your backpack. “I’ve been sleeping better lately so I don’t need it to function.”

Rick didn’t admit it like the others did, but he worried about you. It wasn’t normal to be half alive all day, shuffling through the halls like a zombie. That was why he checked on you at night, just to make sure nothing was going on at home, _and no other reason._ But he never saw or heard anything to indicate that your home life wasn’t great. “That’s new.”

“Well, something’s changed.” You fidgeted with your pencil, wondering if you should tell him. Rick was one of your best friends, the one that you didn’t just see as a friend, and you trusted him, plus you really wanted to be able to talk to someone about it. “You know Hourman? From the Justice Society?”

Rick nodded, not giving anything away. He knew you were a supporter of the team, which was funny when you occasionally talked about it to your friends without realizing that _they_ were the JSA, but you didn’t usually mention him specifically. It was nice knowing that even though you didn’t have feelings for him, you liked his alter ego.

“Well, I’ve had these really bad nightmares for a long time, which is why I didn’t sleep much, but recently….This is going to sound weird.”

“Believe me, I’m used to weird.”

You took a deep breath and finally let out what you’d been holding in for a while. “I started seeing Hourman outside of my house a while back. He’s probably just patrolling the neighborhood and doesn’t even know I exist, but knowing he’s out there helps me feel safer. My nightmares have been getting less and less frequent thanks to him, which means I can actually sleep.”

Rick stared for a moment, maybe a little too long, as he thought about what you said. He made you feel _safe_. Nightmares were intangible problems that he couldn’t just punch like he did anything else that threatened you, but he was still able to chase them away for you anyway. All he wanted was for you to be happy, so he was glad to do it.

“…I’m sure Hourman would be happy to hear that he makes you feel safe.”

You gave him that smile he loved so much. “Yeah, I guess that _is_ what heroes set out to do after all. Help and protect people.”

As the final bell rang and the teacher started the lesson, Rick couldn’t help wishing that you knew he was Hourman. But he and the rest of your friends agreed long ago to keep you unaware for your own protection, so he would have to settle for this.


	94. Rick Tyler: Rick gets jealous of reader’s crush without realizing that it’s on him (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine being friends with the JSA and one of the girls letting it slip that Rick likes you. You like him back, but you guys are just friends at the moment. You decide to play with him a bit and when you guys are alone you start to talk about the crush you have (Rick) without saying a name. On the outside Rick is fuming and halfway through your teasing Rick blows up demanding his name. Your surprised and say “it’s you dummy” and in the moment you can almost see the buffering icon in his head 😂"

Ever since your talk with Beth and her little slip, it was all you could think about. According to her, _Rick liked you back_. What you thought were unrequited feelings were actually returned, which you never considered possible. It made sense when you really thought about it and with the way Rick acted around you, but it hadn’t hit you until Beth said something.

Now that you were aware, you had to do something about it. Knowing Rick, he never would.

The two of you were alone at The Pit Stop after a JSA meeting while Rick worked on one of the cars a customer had brought in. Pat offered him a part time job soon after taking down the original ISA and Rick had been working there ever since. Sometimes you just hung out there with him and did your homework or read because you didn’t want to go home. Plus it meant more time around Rick, and he didn’t mind it either. If you were there, he knew you were safe.

Neither of you usually talked a whole lot because he was working, but you couldn’t hold it all in much longer. There was just the issue of how to go about it. You looked over at him, only seeing his legs where they stuck out from underneath the car, and got an idea. Carefully, you stood up and walked over before sitting on the floor next to him and the creeper he was on.

“Rick, can I get some advice?”

Everyone on the team knew that Pat was the wise advice person and that Rick was probably the last one to go to, but if you were coming to him for help, he couldn’t refuse. “About what?”

“Well…there’s this guy that I’ve liked for a long time, like since we were little kids, and I have it on good authority that he feels the same way. I want to ask him out, but I don’t know how.” You bit back a giggle when you heard the wrench he was using clatter against the floor.

Rick picked the tool back up, gripping it a little too hard as he continued what he was doing before. He was much more tense after hearing that and knowing the person he felt so strongly for wanted someone else. Blue Valley was so small that it could be any of the senior boys, since you would’ve went to the same elementary and middle school and known them since childhood. Any one of them but _him_.

As he worked through his growing frustration, you went a little further. “He’s a really great person. In fact, he’s amazing. And he has this beautiful smile that always gives me butterflies. I’ve just never dated anyone before so I’m really terrible at this stuff.”

It wasn’t like he ever expected you to return his feelings, but it didn’t make hearing you talk about this other guy any easier. He knew he should’ve been happy that you were happy, yet all he wanted was to find this person and beat the hell out of him. While Rick believed he didn’t deserve you, neither did any of the jerks in Blue Valley. At least he had good intentions and your best interest in mind, which he couldn’t say about anyone else other than himself and the JSA.

Rick rolled out from under the car and looked up at you, some grease smudged on his cheek and the same look in his eyes that he always had before a fight. He sat up and asked in a much angrier tone than you were expecting, “Who is it?”

You stared at him in shock, thinking that maybe you should’ve said it outright instead of messing around, but it wasn’t like you spent much time around any guys that weren’t on the team, and you _definitely_ didn’t like Henry that way. “Ri-”

“What’s his name, (Y/N)? I’m gonna kick his ass.”

Rick started to get up from the creeper before you grabbed his arm and kept him in place. You knew he was basically always ready to fight, you just didn’t think he’d get so upset about this. “Rick, it’s you.”

It was his turn to stare after that and you could see the gears turning in his head. “ _Me_?”

You moved your hand up his arm and it ended up on his cheek. “Ever since we met back in kindergarten. I don’t think it could ever be anyone else.”

He couldn’t believe it. Over a decade of mutual pining and nearly three years of being overwhelmingly close in the JSA when you could’ve been together. The others liked to joke about you having feelings for him, but he never really thought it was true.

Then you leaned in and pressed your lips to his for the very first time, soft and sweet. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it had your cheeks burning and his heart beating very fast. You smiled at him, your hand still on his cheek.

“So…do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, I do.”


	95. Cameron Mahkent: Cam makes it snow for captive reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can’t have holiday requests without icy boy jr making it snow for his darling. Maybe make it angsty a little where he kidnapped/locked up his s/o, but he lets them out for Christmas so they can play in the snow"

Little snowflakes fluttered through the air as you sat in front of the window, watching them leave a blanket of white over the lawn. It seemed you would be having a white Christmas in the morning and maybe you would be happy about that any other time, but not this year. You were stuck inside a house you didn’t want to be in with a family that you didn’t want to be a part of anymore, so you couldn’t feel the spirit no matter how much they all tried.

The bedroom door opened and you sighed, hugging your knees close to your chest and keeping your eyes on the scene outside. Seconds later, Cameron’s cold hand landed gently on your shoulder. “Do you like it? I did it just for you.”

You always remembered the power he possessed, but lately you tended to forget how sweet and romantic he could be until he did things like that. That was a part of him that you still loved deep down. “It’s nice.”

He was quiet for a moment before he continued. “We can go outside if you want to.”

As soon as you processed the words, your head snapped towards him and you saw the smile on his face. You hadn’t stepped foot out of the house in over a year and the idea of getting fresh air sounded appealing. There was the thought in the back of your mind that you could take that chance to run, but you knew you wouldn’t get far and that you’d lose what few freedoms you still had once he caught you. So you nodded, and Cam’s expression brightened as he went to grab your winter clothes.

Once he got you bundled up, Cam took your hand and led you outside into the beautiful scene. The snow was totally pure and untouched, and you almost didn’t want to ruin that as the two of you stepped out into it together. He looked over at you lovingly. “Maybe we can make a snowman, just like we always used to.”

It had been a tradition between the two of you to build one together each time the snow was just right. Usually it would end up turning into a snowball fight, where you still had fun in spite of Cam having a huge advantage over you, or some other activity that was perfect in the snow. That hadn’t happened in a long time though. “Okay,” you said softly.

You started out hesitant, but you lost yourself in it soon enough. It was like the last year never happened as you smiled with him, rolling the snowman’s parts through the snow together. And when it was finished, the two of you had the perfect snowman, with his stick arms and button eyes.

The smile later faded as you and Cam laid in the snow after making snow angels, your hand in his and more flakes falling and landing on your face. Looking up at the sky and feeling the chilly air only brought you back to reality. This was one night after so long of him locking you away, and you would be right back to that once he took you inside. It was nice to pretend for a while that things were okay, but your heart felt heavy again.

Cam squeezed your hand softly as he saw the look on your face. “Is something wrong? We can go back in…”

Of course something was wrong, so many things were, but you had gotten used to Cam acting like you weren’t in this awful situation. It was pointless to tell him how you really felt anymore because he could never understand, so instead you settled on getting as much of this tiny bit of freedom as you could.

“I’d like to stay here a little longer if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Cam said with a smile, and you forced yourself to give him one in return before turning your gaze back to the night sky and taking it all in, because you had no idea when you would ever be out there again.


	96. Henry King Jr: Henry uses his powers to look like reader’s boyfriend and makes out with them (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lemon request: Henry jr uses his powers to imitate your lover and makes out with you. You think to yourself that your lover (actually henry) is a much better kisser than usual, but don’t question it. You try slip in his pants, but Henry reluctantly pulls away since he wants you to call out his name, not your lovers (Maybe he’ll visit you in your sleep that night tho 🥴)"

Henry had used his powers for a lot of things when it came to you, but this was brand new territory. Being in your head was his favorite thing, his escape from the world, and visiting you at night in your dreams provided him some relief. He still needed more though, he craved being close to you and feeling your love.

The problem was that your love wasn’t for him. You sat on his lap, you smiled at him, you kissed him, but you didn’t see _him_. Even as you made out with him, there wasn’t a single thought in your mind about Henry King. All of that love was towards your boyfriend, whose image Henry was projecting in your mind.

Henry pushed back those thoughts and kept himself in the moment with you, his arms wrapping around you tighter and keeping you close to his chest. He kissed you deeply, passionately, like he had dreamed of really doing for so long and you returned it in kind, holding his face tenderly.

_Hm. He’s a much better kisser tonight._

Henry smirked at that fleeting thought of yours, but he was glad that you didn’t think on it any further. Not that you would ever in a million years figure out the truth on your own. One day, you wouldn’t have to kiss that boyfriend of yours or be underwhelmed by him in any way ever again. You would have Henry, who knew just how to please you. He couldn’t wait until the day he could have you as himself.

The fact that he had a different face caused another problem as you ran your hand down his chest and to his pants. He moaned softly against your mouth as you palmed him, but the moment he heard you think of your boyfriend, he broke the kiss and moved your hand away. “I’m not really in the mood tonight…”

You frowned slightly at the sudden change in him, but it was out of concern since you were a good person. It was why he loved you so much. “That’s alright, baby.” You combed your fingers over the hair at the nape of his neck and he closed his eyes at your gentle touch. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Me too. Let’s go ahead and get ready for bed.” You weren’t actually tired at all and Henry could feel the need you still had. He wanted nothing more than to satisfy it, but you wouldn’t see him, only your boyfriend. It wouldn’t be him you were begging and moaning for and he wasn’t sure he could take that. He would just have to visit you in your dreams and please you there since he could be himself.

“That sounds good, babe. I love you,” he said, smiling up at you. The genuine adoration in his voice made you smile right back.

“I love you, too.”

Henry knew those words weren’t for him, not yet, but he could pretend for a little while longer.


	97. Rick Tyler: Hurt/Comfort Prompt: “Stop telling me you’re okay.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Stop telling me you’re okay." with rick?"

“Can I come over?”

The moment you heard Rick’s voice on the other end of the phone asking that question so late at night, you knew something was wrong and that he needed help. You didn’t hesitate to tell him yes, but he hung up before explaining anything.

The wait was excruciating until you finally heard a light tap on your window. You opened it and let him climb in, immediately looking over him. He seemed fine except for the nasty bruise on his face, as well as the cut leaking blood down his cheek. You touched his jaw and gently turned his head so you could look closer. “This wasn’t an Hourman thing, was it?”

Rick didn’t answer, but you knew. His uncle liked to get drunk and pick fights, giving him a ‘reason’ to hit him. It disgusted you, but there wasn’t much you could do because he wouldn’t let you help. He didn’t want you involved or in danger at all.

“Sit down and let me get the first aid kit,” you directed him before quietly leaving the room to wash your hands and grab the kit, as well as an ice pack. You came back to find him sitting on the bed and glaring at the wall. Without a word, you opened up the kit and started taking care of the cut.

Rick flinched while you cleaned it up and you instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry, baby. We’re almost done with this part.”

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” he mumbled as you finished up the cleaning and took out a bandage.

You shook your head and carefully put the bandage on the cut, mindful of the bruising around it. “Rick, stop telling me you’re okay. You do it every time and we both know it’s not true.” Finally, you grabbed the icepack and held it up to his face to provide some relief. “You’re allowed to not be okay, and you don’t have to hide it from me.”

He wanted to be able to tell you these things, he just hated the idea of getting you involved and burdening you with his problems. He took care of yours, not the other way around. But you always wanted to be there for him, you wanted to help. Maybe it was time to let you. As long as you stayed clear of Matt, of course.

He took over holding the icepack and stared at the floor, his eyes already getting watery again. “My uncle…he was talking shit about my dad. He said it’s his fault my mom is dead and that he…that he deserved to die. So we got in a fight.”

Even with being part of the JSA and healing little by little, you knew the killing of his parents was still a very sore spot and hearing that his uncle exploited that made your heart ache. You moved in closer and put your arm around him, feeling him relax slightly with the contact. “Neither of them deserved what happened and the Injustice Society is to blame, not your dad.”

“I know, he just gets to me.”

“That’s what he wants. To hurt you. He’s nothing but a hateful asshole who doesn’t deserve a single thought from you or to have you in his life.” You rested your head on his shoulder and stayed like that, half hugging him since the way he was holding up the ice pack made it difficult. “Thankfully you’ll be out of there in a few months.”

Rick’s 18th birthday was coming up soon and he’d been working with Pat at The Pit Stop for a few years, so he had enough money put away to move out once the time came. And it couldn’t come soon enough.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Your parents were pretty cool with Rick staying over occasionally since they trusted you and liked him a lot. They didn’t know what his home life was like, but the fact that Matt Harris was his guardian gave them some idea, so they didn’t ask questions.

Rick nodded. He wasn’t particularly eager to go back to his house since his uncle would still be up, but also because he just liked staying with you. Another reason he was so ready to move out was that he’d be able to be with you more often.

Once the first aid supplies were put away again, you came back and laid down with him, letting him hold you. You pulled the blanket up and snuggled closer with a soft smile on your face wanting to make sure he was as comfortable as possible.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over your skin absentmindedly as he tried to fall asleep. You really had no idea how much you helped him. Even when he felt the worst, you could always bring him some peace eventually. He never wanted to let this go, ever.


	98. Henry King Jr: First Christmas together (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something for Rick and Henry jr’s first Christmas with his s/o? Where you show him all your family traditions and promise to start more with him? 💕 (I know this is 2 in 1 so lmk if i need to request these separately!)"

When Henry told you that his father never celebrated holidays once his mother died, he didn’t expect you to be so offended on his behalf. Hearing that every occasion and birthday was swept aside until Henry joined the JSA broke your heart, because you believed he deserved so much better. The two of you hadn’t been dating yet the previous Christmas so this was your first as a couple, and you were already formulating a plan.

“Don’t peek,” you had said, tapping your temple. “I want this to be a surprise.”

And hours later, Henry stood at your apartment door with his hands in his pockets, waiting for you to let him inside. The weather was chilly, but thankfully he could use his powers to keep himself warm and you knew that. He didn’t have to stand there long though, because you soon opened the door wearing a huge smile and a very tacky Christmas sweater.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was ready first. Come in.” You took his hand and led him inside, and he looked around your familar apartment as you shut the door.

There was a yule log playing on your television, along with some Christmas music. You also had a few boxes on your coffee table, full of strings of lights, ornaments, and many other decorations. And in the corner of your living room stood a pine tree, bare other than the skirt around the bottom.

“I wasn’t really planning on doing anything here for Christmas since we usually go to Courtney’s, but after what you told me today, I thought it would be a good idea. My family’s always decorated the house and the tree at the beginning of the month, and I…well, I would really like to do it with you.”

Henry processed what you said and the genuine warmth and desire to share this with him made him smile. “I’d love that.”

You grinned and brought him over to the decorations, joy from both of you filling the room as you put up lights and decked out your little apartment. The two of you took a break for some hot chocolate before stringing lights on the tree as well and covering it in tinsel and ornaments. Maybe the tree was a little busy, but Henry thought it was perfect because you did it together.

“It’s missing the finishing touch.” You held the star shaped tree topper out to him. “Why don’t you do the honors?”

Henry took it and carefully placed it on top of the tree, plugging it into the nearest string of lights so it would glow as well. As soon as he finished, you hugged him and he happily returned it, both of you admiring your work. After a few moments, you looked up at him. “I can’t wait for us to spend Christmas together and make our own traditions.”

“Me either.” Henry could already imagine you celebrating every future holiday with each other, then with your children once you had them. This was the happiest he’d been during Christmas since the last one with his mother, and he was comforted by the fact that he would never have to spend a holiday feeling alone again, because he would always have you.


	99. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: First hookup with original JSA reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can you do something for the first hookup with og jsa reader and the crocks? Like after months of sexual tension they’re pushed over the edge and they have to you. They don’t want to let you go, but Jordan’s end game is approaching and they don’t want to mess it up. So instead they fuck you during/after a fight and promise they’ll keep coming back for more🥴"

It was a terrible idea, you knew that full well, but in all honesty, you couldn’t bring yourself to care because it was finally happening. After months of flirtatious comments and lingering touches during fights, of sexual tension so thick that it couldn’t be denied, Sportsmaster and Tigress made a move on you.

You were supposed to be chasing them down and arresting them after a fight, only to have it end with the three of you on a rooftop, your body pressed between theirs in the chilly night air. It didn’t feel all that cold to you though, not when both of the villains ran so hot, and especially because Paula’s hand was shoved down your suit, her fingers easily stoking the fire inside of you.

Crusher had taken his mask off, since it seemed pointless to bother with the usual formalities when he and his wife were about to fuck you. You’d never seen his face before, just the manic glint in his eyes, but now there was a smile to match. The way he and Paula both looked at you like you were prey had you way more turned on that it should have.

As Paula worked you, Crusher had the top part of your suit wide open, kissing you hungrily and touching your body all over. You moaned against his lips as Paula’s actions brought you closer to the edge. You squeezed around her fingers and rocked your hips a little, making her smirk as she whispered in your ear. “Come for us, sweetie.” And you did, the lewd sounds of her fingers fucking you through it turning you on even more.

You leaned back against Paula and caught your breath, your body still shaking from the pleasure. She removed her fingers from you and you whined, which made Crusher chuckle. “Don’t worry, we’re not done with you yet.”

Suddenly, their warmth was gone and your back hit the roof below, knocking the air out of your lungs. Crusher got down on his knees, right between your legs, and Paula straddled you before pinning your arms over your head and zeroing in on your neck. She bit and sucked at your skin, leaving marks that you knew would need to be covered before you could face your team later. You wouldn’t be surprised if she drew blood.

Crusher yanked your suit down the rest of the way and you heard him undo his belt. Moments later, he was teasing you with his cock. You could tell he was big as he rubbed himself through your folds and you tried to move yourself closer. He held you down with one hand and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Needy, aren’t you? How about you beg for us first?”

“Please,” you whimpered, clenching around nothing and trying in vain to move your hips.

Paula gave you a wicked smile. “You can do better than that.”

“Please fuck me. _Please_.” Perhaps you should’ve been ashamed that you were begging for two murderers, but they were all you wanted in that moment.

Paula glanced back at him and they shared a look. They would’ve preferred to do a lot more teasing and playing with you, to ruin everyone else for you, but there wasn’t much time for that. There would be plenty once the plan was complete and they had you all to themselves, so they needed to be patient even though it wasn’t a strong suit for either of them. For now, this would have to do.

Crusher pushed into you and you realized that you had underestimated how big he was. That was why Paula had fingered you, because even with that preparation, it still felt like his cock was ripping you in half. “O-oh shit.” You wanted to wrap your arms around Paula just for something to hold onto, but she wouldn’t let your arms budge. You could’ve broken free if only you didn’t enjoy that power she had over you.

Paula kept her grip on your wrists, but moved off of you so Crusher could see you too. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he bottomed out, watching you squirm and whimper. “What, baby? You can’t take it? You were just begging for it.”

“I can…I can take it.” But would you be able to walk right afterwards? That was a whole different story.

Crusher grabbed your hips and set a rough pace, fucking you hard and deep. Paula expertly plucked your strings, sucking and biting on all the right places as she rubbed at your clit. You couldn’t hold back your moans, which was a good thing because they would’ve went even harder until you couldn’t keep quiet anymore. You weren’t sure you could take _everything_ they had to give, at least not without a lot more preparation and time to adjust.

They loved how cute you looked whimpering and whining at all the pleasure and pain they gave you when you always acted so tough during fights. It was everything they had ever imagined, turning you into a desperate and moaning mess. And they couldn’t wait until they could take you home with them and do it every day.

Crusher started thrusting faster at the thought and you practically screamed as you came hard around him. Your eyes screwed shut and your whole body convulsed while they both worked you through it. “That’s it…” Paula whispered in your ear.

As you came down, everything was too sensitive, but they didn’t stop until Crusher finished inside you with a groan and filled you to the brim. He eased his cock out of you reluctantly and tucked himself away again before he pulled your underwear and suit back up. It would be a shame if any of his cum dripped out of you after all.

You were boneless as Paula helped you up, your knees wobbling and your whole body aching. No one had ever made you feel that way before, but you had a feeling that if you told them that, they would get even cockier. You were pressed between them again, Paula in front this time, kissing you deeply before Crusher took over. They didn’t want to leave you, but they had to. Anything else would put the mission at risk.

“We’ll be back. Next time we won’t be in a rush and we’ll make damn sure that you can’t walk afterwards,” Crusher said with a wink before giving your ass a firm slap. You let out a little moan at his words and Paula gave you a smirk that confirmed them.

Then they were gone, leaving you alone on that roof, and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to think of anything else but them until your next meeting.


	100. Rick Tyler: Smut Prompt: “You’re not going out dressed like that.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do lemons 45 with rick tyler?"  
> “You’re not going out dressed like that.”

You smoothed out your dress and looked at yourself in the mirror with a smile, satisfied with your look for the night. The girls had invited you out to the city just to get out of town and have some fun, and you gladly accepted. You didn’t dress up often and thought it might be fun to wear something more fitting for the club you were going to.

That possibility disappeared when you walked out of the bedoom and found Rick, who sat on the couch. His jaw clenched when he saw you in that short, lowcut dress and you couldn’t help thinking he was pretty damn hot. “I’m heading over to Courtney’s. We should be back by one at the latest-”

“You’re wearing that?” As expected, Rick didn’t like your outfit. Well, he liked it, he just didn’t want people to see you in it. The thought of some jerk flirting with you or getting handsy made his blood boil. He trusted you, but not the type of people you were bound to run into.

“Rick, come on,” you said with a sigh.

He stood up and closed the distance between you. “I don’t want some drunk assholes looking at you like you’re a piece of meat, and they’re guaranteed to do it if you wear that.”

“Why does it matter? All they can do is look. It’s not like I’m going home with any of them.”

Rick put his hand on the wall by your head, staring down at you. “You’re not going out dressed like that.”

You glared up at him as he towered over you, looking quite intimidating. Rick would never hurt you, you knew that, so you weren’t afraid. You had no reason to be. He was just being jealous and too protective like he’d done countless times before. There were only a few ways it could end, and the growing heat in your body as you stared each other down told you which one.

Instead of arguing, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Rick quickly responded by pinning you to the wall with his body, his knee coming up between your thighs. You moaned into his mouth and pressed your body closer to his as he grabbed your hips. Without thinking about it, you began to grind against his thigh and you felt yourself getting more desperate by the second.

Rick wanted you too, from the moment he saw your outfit. You always looked perfect to him, but this was different. There was no way other people wouldn’t notice you in that outfit, which scared him because one day you might notice them back and try to leave him behind.

His hands went down your thighs to the hem of your dress and he pushed it up to your hips, giving you more freedom to move. You gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, which caused him to groan against your lips. The plans with the girls were almost forgotten, buried underneath your lust, until your phone rang.

You broke the kiss and paused your hips, chest heaving as you looked up at your boyfriend. He was breathing heavily too and his eyes were much darker than usual. You couldn’t leave when he looked like that, or when you were burning up with need. “Let me get that.”

You took your phone out of your bag and saw Beth’s sweet grin as the contact photo. As soon as you answered and put it up to your ear, you were met with her voice. “Hey, are you on your way? We’re all ready to go.”

That was the moment Rick started kissing your neck and sucking a mark on your skin. You bit back a moan and felt him smirk. “Sorry, guys. Rick and I are a little… _busy_. Is it okay if I take a rain check?”

“Called it!” Courtney said in the background and your face got even hotter.

You were only half paying attention to whatever else they said, since your mind was on his fingers as they brushed over your thigh, but you were sure there would be plenty of teasing at the next team meeting. “You guys have fun. I’ll come along next time.”

Finally, you hung up and put your phone back in the bag. Rick was still kissing your neck, so you put your hand on the back of his head and leaned your head against the wall. “Mission accomplished, hm? You seduced me into staying…”

Rick pulled back and looked at you again, his pupils still blown, but the irritation gone now that you weren’t leaving. “You kissed me first.”

“Yeah, kinda hard not to.” You placed your hands on his chest and got within an inch of his lips. “So where were we?”

Rick picked you up in one swift motion without warning, causing you to let out a little squeal, which turned into a giggle as he carried you off to the bedroom. A night in with him sounded so much better than drinking and dancing anyway.


	101. Rick Tyler: Angst Prompt: “I can’t trust you anymore.” (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Angst prompt 12 with rick 🥺"  
> “I can’t trust you anymore.”

For the first time in a while, you had hope of getting away. The fresh, cool night air of Blue Valley burned your lungs as you ran, and you truly realized how much you’d missed being outside. Rick’s voice came from behind you, only urging you to move faster, but you didn’t know how much longer you could keep it up.

You had planned your escape for when his hour of power was over, hoping it would give you a fighting chance. Even without it he was still able to catch up to you pretty quickly, staying just a few yards behind and gaining on you little by little. “(Y/N), stop!”

The frustration and annoyance in his voice had you worrying about what would happen if he caught you. But he wouldn’t, you would get away. You had to. Otherwise you would be locked away again and you couldn’t do it anymore, not after so long.

Your hopes were dashed when your foot got caught and you fell to the ground with a hard smack, the concrete skinning your palms. You ignored the sting and tried to scramble to your feet, but it was too late. The footsteps that had been following you stopped and you were ripped from the ground only to see Rick, his chest heaving and hair a mess.

You tried to pull yourself from his grip and he just ended up throwing you over his shoulder. Rick held onto you tight and started walking back in the other direction, not saying a word. “Let me go, you asshole!” You balled up your fists and hit his back as he carried you off, leaving bloody stains on the fabric of his cape. “Let me go!”

It was best not to yell too loud, you knew that, because Rick would have no problem hurting anyone that saw or helped you. He felt justified in anything as long as it was to ‘to keep you safe’ and the thought made you sick. You didn’t want to risk putting anyone in danger.

So you hit him even harder instead as you got closer to the apartment you used to share with him, the one that became a prison. He hated when you called it that. It was your home, and one day you would remember that when you realized that he did all of this for you. “Put me down, Rick!”

Rick opened the apartment door up and slammed it behind him, locking it securely once again. He did exactly as you said once he got to the bedroom and sat you down on the bed, but you knew at that point that it was useless to fight. He already had you trapped. You saw his face again and he was still fuming as he reached into the nightstand drawer.

“What are you doing?”

He shook his head as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “I can’t trust you anymore.” Rick grabbed your arm, surprisingly gentle after everything, and cuffed your wrist before attaching it to the headboard. He noticed your bloody hands and realized he’d need to get the first aid kit too.

You yanked at the cuff, tears welling up in your eyes. Before you at least had the freedom to move about the bedroom, but now you really _were_ trapped. “No, don’t do this…”

“I can’t lose you too.” Rick’s gloved hand touched your cheek and you cringed. “If anyone in the ISA had seen you, I _would_ have. They’ll kill you to hurt me and the others. Is that what you want?”

When you really thought about it, if it was a choice between dying and being locked up like an animal for the forseeable future…

“ _Yes_.”


	102. Henry King Jr: Public sex (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk if you want smut ideas, but i was thinking something for henry jr where you’re at a fancy, stuffy restaurant and you end up having sex right at the table while henry projects an illusion. It’d be almost a revenge thing because the other customers there are being rich asshole to you and henry for being younger and successful. It’d be like when henry sr projected an illusion talking to a nurse while you went down on him, but instead it’s henry jr with a waiter🥴"

In all the years that you and Henry had been together, your telepathic sexual escapades never went quite this far. Yes, you teased each other all the time and even did things in your minds, but you’d never had sex in public. Not like this.

At first it was just supposed to be a nice dinner date since Beth and Rick had taken the kids for the night, only the other customers made it not so nice. Henry could hear their hateful thoughts about the two of you and see how they looked at you both with disgust. As if they didn’t all get their money from trust funds or even more immoral means, as if they were superior.

After a particularly nasty thought about how you must have been his whore, Henry had enough. While the waiter took your orders, Henry was quick to clear off the table and sit you on the edge, which led to your current situation. He had your dress hiked up and his face buried between your legs, keeping your thighs open so he could take everything you had to give. You grabbed onto his soft curls as he got you even closer to an orgasm.

You should’ve been embarrassed considering you could hear the quiet chatter and clinking of silverware on plates, but you didn’t give a damn that there were several tables of people within a few feet of you. It might have even turned you on more. And you _really_ couldn’t bring yourself to care when your husband’s tongue tipped you over the edge, your cries going unheard by the other patrons.

Henry worked you through it before he stood and smirked at you, undoing his belt. He easily entered you, groaningwhen he felt you clench around him. _ **‘You really like this, don’t you? I’m sure they would all love to watch, even though they think they’re so much better than us’**_

Even after years, you still wondered how he could keep his composure well enough to speak to you telepathically as he fucked you, let alone tamper with the minds of other as he was doing right then. All you could manage to do after a while was think about how good he felt inside of you or just repeat his name over and over, not that you would ever complain about being fucked that well.

You didn’t hold in a single sound as you gripped at his upper arms, your fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. Every thrust hit you deep, making the table shake underneath you as you whimpered his name. If you weren’t so close to falling apart, you might have noticed the way that a few of the people at other tables looked around in confusion or had flushed faces and wide eyes.

Henry held you close as you came together, each of your highs becoming a single, very intense one since you were connected mentally. He kissed your face as you came down, and you couldn’t help laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, especially once you realized that he’d let some of the rudest of the customers hear the noises you were making on purpose just to screw with them.

Henry put the two of you back together and fixed the table up just in time for the waiter to return with the food. Once he sat each of your plates down and left again, you smiled at Henry. _'I guess it’s a good thing we worked up an appetite, huh?’_

**_'Yeah, this looks pretty good, but I already had my favorite meal…’_ **

That made you laugh and he joined you, no longer minding how anyone else in the restaurant felt about you after what just happened. You knew that you were happier than any of them would ever be, and Henry was fully aware that he was the luckiest man in the world, no matter what anyone else might think.

You held your glass out towards him and he touched his own to it with a smile, silently promising to do this all again next date night.


	103. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Child reader was taken by the JSA and adopted by Pat (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve been feeling mom/dad yanderes too lately 🥺. Remember the scenario where Pat adopts the missing Crock kid after the JSA rescues them? Can you do something either fluffy or angsty where the Crocks know you’re their kid, but can’t tell you yet because they’re waiting for Jordan’s plan. Maybe they’re helping you practice/work out or having dinner at their house and it’s a perfect family moment before you have to leave to go back to your/pat’s house 🥺. Insert sad murder jocks 😢"

Ever since you became friends with Artemis and met both of her parents for the first time, you sensed the strangest connection to them. Artemis especially felt like the sister you never had, even more so than Courtney did, since the two of you weren’t bonding yet. What you didn’t know was that your best friend and her parents were much closer to you than you thought.

Paula and Crusher met you and suspected a link right away, and the more they got to know you and watch you play at games, the sooner it was confirmed in their minds. The JSA had stolen their other child from them years ago, and they always knew they had to be alive somewhere since killing kids wasn’t the JSA’s thing. Nearly a decade spent without their child and you walked back into their lives by pure chance.

Unfortunately, Project New America kept them from telling you the truth and taking you back, at least until it was completed. All they could do was go to your games and practices under the guise of being your best friend’s parents and watch with jealousy as you ran to the Dugans after your wins. As your gym teacher, Paula could give you a little more attention without arousing suspicion, but it wasn’t enough for them.

That was why Artemis inviting you over for dinner made them both so glad. If only for one night, they could pretend that you didn’t have some other family to go back to, that there had never been a hole in their lives caused by your disappearance. The Crock family felt complete with you there at the dinner table.

The four of you were talking about your most recent win and you could practically feel the pride as Crusher praised your skill like he would Artemis’. You smiled shyly, your voice soft, “You know, I really don’t thank you guys enough for your support. My dad and brother are amazing and they’re very encouraging, but they’re not really athletic. All three of you have helped me be a better player and I appreciate it.”

Paula and Crusher looked at each other, feeling something between happiness and heartache. The former smiled at you, not betraying her thoughts of getting rid of your ‘family’ once and for all. “Of course. You’re Artemis’ best friend after all.”

Later, the three of them stood on the porch as you looked back and waved before getting in the passenger seat of the Buick. They waved back at you, Crusher’s other arm slung around Paula’s shoulders. Once the car drove off, Artemis went inside, but they watched the car disappear for a moment.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Crusher said, giving Paula a light squeeze. “We’ll get them back soon.”


	104. Rick Tyler: Sex pollen (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do the sex pollen thing with rick please? 🥰"

Pat had warned you and Rick not to touch anything because, in a villain’s lab, even the most innocent looking thing could be dangerous. Unfortunately, the years of experience that Rick had under his belt didn’t make him much better at listening to orders. It was just some stupid plant anyway, how bad could it be?

As it turned out, it could be _very_ bad.

Rick touched the flower and it stirred up the pollen, which immediately hit him in his face. “What the hell?” It only took a second for his body to heat up and his thoughts to turn to you. He thought of you basically all the time, even more when you were near him, but he could always control it.

This time, there was nothing he could do about it. His suit was getting tighter and his skin turned uncomfortably hot under the fabric. Everything hurt, everything burned. And it only got worse when he heard your voice. “Hourman, are you okay?”

Rick turned to you, seeing you in that form fitting suit, and the pain doubled. All he could think about was tearing the damn thing off of you and fucking you on the nearby table. He wanted nothing else in the world at that moment, but even though he needed it so desperately, he knew it was wrong. The problem was, he couldn’t keep holding back. Not when you were standing right there. “Go! Get out of here!”

“Ri-”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He ripped his hood down, showing you his bright red face and the sheen of sweat covering his skin. “Run!”

You were considerably better at taking orders than he was, so you did exactly as he said. You didn’t want to leave Rick, but something in his voice told you it was very important that you weren’t near him. As you ran through the hall and back to the rendezvous point, you called up the rest of the team. “Guys, Hourman touched some flower in the lab and-”

That sentence remained unfinished as a weight hit you in the back and brought you down to the floor. The voices of your teammates came over the comms, but you were too distracted by your fall to respond. Strong arms wrapped around you and you were ready to fight until you recognized the gloves. “Rick?”

Rick held you tighter, burying his face in your neck. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from running after you, but it was taking every bit of willpower he had left to only hold you. Having you close to him cooled off the fire under his skin a little bit, it just wasn’t nearly enough. “(Y/N)…”

“Wildcat? Dr Mid-Nite? Anybody? Something’s really wrong.”

—-

Since Rick was still within his hour at the time, it had taken the entire team to pry him off of you so you could get him back to headquarters. He wouldn’t stop fighting against his restraints, and you could see the tears of frustration in his eyes. You weren’t entirely sure what was going on with him, you just knew it was bad. Thankfully, Henry managed to knock him out for a while until he could be secured.

As he was locked up in the med bay, the team met at the roundtable and Beth delivered the bad news from Chuck. The pollen that Rick inhaled from the flower was quickly killing him, overheating his entire body. The main side effect was extreme arousal, apparently for whoever the victim already had an attraction to. You didn’t know what to think about that, especially when she said that sex with that person was the only known solution to stop the pollen from burning him up from the inside out.

Pat assured you that they could find another way to save him, but you weren’t so sure. If they couldn’t and if you didn’t do something about it, Rick would die. That was the last thing in the world that you wanted, especially since you’d had feelings for him since childhood and been his teammate for the last five years.

Even though you realized that Chuck could’ve made a mistake and that the pollen might have just made Rick attracted to the first person he saw, you knew you had to do it. Maybe Rick would regret it when the pollen was gone, but at least he would be alive. You could live with that if you had to.

You snuck away from the others and entered the medbay yourself, locking up the door behind you. You found Rick laying on one of the beds, the top half of his suit as well as his cape abandoned on the floor. His chest was heaving and covered in sweat, and he had his forearm over his eyes. His hands were clenched in tight fists as you walked over silently.

It was so much worse now than it was at first. His skin felt like it was on fire and he was throbbing painfully, _everywhere_ , but especially in his pants. Then your hand touched his and he felt relief for a split second. “Rick? Are you awake?”

Rick quickly sat up and scrambled backwards on the bed, even though his body screamed at him to get closer to you. “Get out! I can’t be around you.”

“No, Rick. We _have_ to do this. Beth told you what will happen if we don’t.”

He shook his head, his fingers digging into the thin white sheets so he wouldn’t grab you. “I don’t care. I won’t make you do this.”

“You’re not making me do anything.” You put your hand on his cheek and he leaned into it in spite of himself. “I _want_ to save you.”

Rick ripped himself away from you and got to his feet to create some distance. “Not like this. Not…not when you don’t want me too.” He finally said it out loud. His brain must have really been frying for him to admit his feelings, but to him, this was his last chance to say it.

You came closer and put your hands on his chest, which felt like like they were made of ice in comparison, soothing his skin. “That’s what you’re worried about? I _do_ want you. I’ve liked you since elementary school. Remember? You beat up Travis-”

“For making fun of you…”

“Mhm.” You closed the last bit of distance, your lips nearly touching his. “Rick, please…”

Rick felt the last of his resolve crumble and he captured your lips desperately, his hands coming up to hold your face. Your eyes fluttered shut as you opened your mouth to him and deepened the kiss. He guided you backwards until your back touched the wall, and he wasted no time unzipping your suit and yanking it down your body along with your underwear. You kicked it all off the rest of the way and pushed his pants down as well.

He pinned you to the wall with his body and helped you wrap your legs around him, keeping his hand on your ass to hold you up. Your bare skin on his own felt like heaven, like he had jumped into cool water to extinguish the flames. Being inside you was even better though, when he heard the sweet little noise you let out into his mouth. You made even more when he started moving, fucking you into the wall. His body told him to move faster and harder, but his mind knew better. He would never forgive himself if he hurt you.

Soon you broke the kiss and leaned your head back against the wall as you gasped, “Rick! Fuck, don’t stop.” You threaded your fingers through his hair and locked eyes with him. His pupils were blown wide and you could tell he definitely did not plan on stopping.

Rick kissed you again, muffling the quiet sounds that fell from his lips. He was getting close, you could feel it, and so were you. You clenched around him and he started moving hips faster, his fingers digging into your skin and causing a nice little sting.

That familiar sensation built up in your core and you clung to him even tighter. You mumbled against his lips, “I-I’m…I’m gonna-” Your body didn’t let you finish your warning before you came hard, moaning his name.

Rick tucked his face in the crook of your neck as he followed and his thrusts turned sloppy. You kept him there and ran your fingers through his hair while he slowed to a stop, staying deep inside of you. It looked like Chuck was right, because the moment he came, his brain stopped feeling like he’d left it in an oven. His skin was warm, but not burning. He didn’t hurt at all anymore. In fact, he felt pretty damn good.

At least until he started thinking again. He pulled back from your neck and looked at you, regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry, this…it should’ve been different.”

Sure, you hadn’t expected your first time with him to be a quicky in the JSA headquarters, but you didn’t regret anything. This meant he would get to live and you’d have plenty of opportunity to make up for lost time. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me you won’t touch any other strange and deadly plants.”

“I promise,” he said with a small smile before you pressed your lips to his again.

Meanwhile, Beth was in the lab working on some kind of solution with Chuck when Henry walked in, his face nearly as red as his hair. “Uh, Beth? You can stop looking for a cure now.”

“What? Why? Is Rick okay?”

“I think he’s more than okay…”

Chuck informed Beth of your current location and her eyes went wide. “Oh…. _Oh_.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Their thoughts were very loud.” Henry looked down at the floor awkwardly. It wasn’t like he’d heard them on purpose, but he still didn’t know if he’d be able to look either of you in the eye for a while.

While Beth was glad that Rick would be fine and that her two friends finally figured it out, she really didn’t need to know _that._ “Well, Chuck, it looks like we’re done here.”


	105. Rick Tyler: Sibling reader (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Also a platonic yandere rick tyler for a sister (blood or not) reader. Thank you ❤️❤️"

  * You and Rick are twins, both of you ending up with your uncle at 7 years old after your parents die in an “accident”.
  * Matt doesn’t even want one kid, let alone two, so you and Rick don’t grow up in the most loving household
  * Rick is very protective of you and has been ever since you were both small, but it becomes more prominent when you start living with your uncle
  * If Matt gets too drunk or mean, it’s Rick that takes all of it because he won’t let that asshole near you
  * It’s the same as the two of you get older, and it extends to anyone who tries to bully you
  * They quickly realize that messing with you will get them badly hurt by your brother (Cindy is the only one who isn’t intimidated by him at all and for good reason)
  * Rick’s not going to be happy about you trying to date anyone and will sabotage it, usually by scaring the person
  * One day, they’ll be nice and flirting with you and the next, they’ll avoid you like the plague
  * They probably have a black eye too courtesy of your brother
  * Just like with the bullying, anyone with an interest with you will end up steering clear to avoid crossing Rick Harris
  * You’re the only person that Rick can remotely open up to about what happened to your parents, at least until he meets the JSA, because you understand
  * Maybe you don’t feel the constant rage that he does, but you miss them too and hate that you’ve both had to be without them for so long
  * Rick doesn’t tell you about the JSA or your father’s hourglass at first because he doesn’t want you to be in any danger, or worse, try to join the team with him
  * But it becomes pretty clear that things in Blue Valley are getting more dangerous and ignorance is only going to put you at a higher risk
  * He’s actually a little glad that you know because now you can be proud to have him as your brother, since he’s a hero now and not just the delinquent that everyone else looks down on
  * You’re still not joining the team though or even getting close to a battle as long as Rick has anything to say about it




	106. Henry King Jr: Reader gets close to Henry while his father is in the hospital (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I also have something soft for henry jr where you’re both still in high school and you volunteer at blue valley hospital. Henry ignored you in school, but you feel bad for him because his dad is in a coma. You do super nice things for him during your shifts like bring him food and blankets, and slowly he warms up to you. You get close, but get scared away when henry accidently kills the businessman/conman that tries to steal his dad’s money. You somehow know it was henry that killed him and avoid him and it hurts because you were the only light in his life. He misses your voice and your sweet thoughts of him. Maybe he survives though so you can be close again 🥺🥺"

Somehow Henry had never noticed you in school. He didn’t bully you or anything, but he didn’t acknowledge you either because he always had Yolanda or Cindy. He hadn’t spoken a word to you until his father ended up in the hospital, where you volunteered, and after getting to know you, he wondered why that was.

You were incredibly kind to him, always offering to bring him things when you came by to check in. He didn’t respond much in the beginning, but you understood, and you eventually started to bring him food and other things he might need anyway. The first time you thought he was asleep in his chair and carefully put a blanket over him, he began to feel something more towards you.

After that, he interacted with you a little more, and he thanked you for everything you had done. You began staying a bit longer every time, giving him someone to talk to and keeping him sane even as his life was changing so drastically. You encouraged him to speak to his father, since that seemed to help some people. He knew it wouldn’t wake him up, but he appreciated the thought.

Henry looked forward to your check ins every day in spite of the circumstances and he could tell you did too. He didn’t realize just how much until you showed up when Cindy was there one day. They were hugging when you walked through the door and you quickly turned around. “Sorry, I’ll come back later.” The flare of disappointment he felt wasn’t only his own.

Thankfully you still kept visiting, even as things seemed to be hopeless. Henry heard so many terrible thoughts, but he also had your genuine ones of concern for him and his father, something no one else really seemed to have. _‘I hope Dr King wakes up soon. For his sake and Henry’s.’_ Not to mention the more than friendly thoughts you sometimes had of him before shaking them off.

Henry didn’t want this bond with you to end, but the moment he felt your fear as you found him standing over a dead body, it was over. You hadn’t seen what happened and you didn’t know why, you could just feel it in your bones that it was him. Henry killed that man.

Henry reached out to you. “Wait, I can explain-”

“Stay away from me!” you interrupted, quickly backing away so you could leave the room. You felt his guilt, just as you did his anger when he killed the man, but you didn’t understand why. You didn’t _want_ to, all you wanted was to get away from him.

Before Henry could follow, his father’s voice came from the other side of the room. “Junior?”

Right then, he needed to help his father, but after that, he hoped that you would let him explain and that you’d understand. Henry had grown to need you in his life, and he couldn’t stand the thought of you being afraid of him like this for long.


	107. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Werewolf Crocks with a breeding kink (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I sent one with a werewolves crocks and a normal reader if that’s what you mean? It was a halloween smut request with breeding kink mixed in where werewolf crocks hunt down reader. In a non-abo universe, if you don’t mind. Like maybe the reader doesn’t even know werewolves exist, but looking back their behavior leading up the night was weird. Like the way the crocks got super up close and personal during personal training especially lingering by your neck 🥵"

There had always been something strange about Paula and Crusher, but you could never put your finger on what it was. They were always around wherever you were, even outside of the gym, and your personal space was non existent with them. Eventually you realized that they were attracted to you, you just didn’t understand the extent of it, not even when they would get much closer to you and seem to be smelling you.

It took them chasing you down and dragging you back to their house for you to see things clearly. The thing was, they hadn’t done it as mere humans. They were _animals_ hunting you down. You were scared at first, absolutely terrified of the creatures in front of you, but it didn’t take them long to get you right where they wanted you.

Some time later you were practically a ragdoll, your bones all jelly and everything else sore, but Paula and Crusher didn’t stop. They just kept fucking you all at once, your body sandwiched between them as Crusher’s cock and Paula’s strap pounded you in perfect, brutal rhythm. Their stamina and strength could probably be heavily attributed to them being werewolves, but you couldn’t help thinking that all that exercise _really_ worked for them.

The amount of orgasms they had given you quickly became too many to count and you couldn’t focus anymore. You didn’t care about their flashing yellow eyes or sharp teeth, you just wanted them to keep using you and making you feel good.

Paula let out a low growl from behind you, her voice not quite human. “You’re doing so well for us, honey.”

Unintelligible sounds left your mouth as she bit your neck again, mixing pain with pleasure and clearly marking you even further. The sting of her puncturing your skin and the deeper thrusts sent you over the edge, making you hold on tight to whoever you could and clamp down on Crusher’s cock as you fell apart.

You felt the distinct sensation of Crusher’s cum filling you yet again as he and Paula worked you through it, his sharp claws digging into your thighs. He slowed to a stop for a moment, holding it all inside of you and preparing to push it deeper, but Paula kept going, her harness smacking your ass with every thrust. He smiled, watching your cute little expressions as his wife fucked you, and he put his hand over your belly.

“You’re gonna look so amazing carrying our baby. Don’t you think so?” But he didn’t give you a chance to process the question, he just started moving again and made you whimper. “We’ll take that as a yes.”

Later you would remember what he said, but until then, you couldn’t bring yourself to care one bit.


	108. Rick Tyler: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rick tyler general yandere headcanons please 🥺"

  * Rick probably first meets you in school if you’re from Blue Valley, or he bumps into you when you move there
  * He’s always kept to himself and is basically the school delinquent, so if you meet him in school, you’re not going to be friends
  * Honestly, you’re probably going to think he hates you because when he develops his feelings, he’ll avoid you like the plague
  * He doesn’t hate you, it’s more like he hates that he can’t stop thinking about you
  * Of course, that doesn’t mean he’s not looking out for you when it comes to other people messing with you or trying to catch your attention
  * As with a platonic relationship, he’ll scare off anyone who hits on you or asks you out
  * Rick wants you, but you’ll have to be the first one to make a move or else he’ll keep it bottled up forever
  * Now if it’s after he meets the JSA and becomes Hourman, he’s doing a little better
  * He has his friends/found family and is getting closer to avenging his parents (or already has if it’s later), plus he’s a literal superhero
  * That will make him a little more confident and it’s more likely he’ll ask you out, but it will be awkward because it’s all very new for him
  * Rick is more protective and possessive
  * He’s prone to jealousy and still has his anger issues, so those don’t mix very well
  * While he does blow up sometimes, he does his best not to do it around you
  * As angry as he gets, he never wants to risk hurting you or saying something he can’t take back
  * Being with you helps calm him down a little in general and he knows his life is better with you in it
  * If you’re not in the JSA, he’ll keep it a secret as long as he can to keep you out of danger
  * That will probably end up in causing more than a few arguments until you finally find out
  * If you’re in the JSA, he can’t exactly stop you from being involved, no matter how much he wants you out of it so you don’t get hurt
  * Instead, he’s going to back you up on missions and do his best to protect you from the danger you both face every day
  * When something happens to you due to the JSA, especially if you die, Rick doesn’t take it well at all
  * He’s already lost his parents and has dealt with that his whole life, so your death would be another huge blow
  * He’ll go after whoever did it even if he’s outmatched in power or experience (like when he tried to fight Grundy when he’s literally only had the hourglass for like a few weeks smh)
  * Obviously if you were only injured you can help talk him down, but if you’re dead, not even his friends and their objections can stop him from trying to avenge you
  * Rick tried to keep away from you at first, only to end up being unable to think about his life without you in it
  * He never wants to lose you, even if he knows that he definitely doesn’t deserve someone like you




	109. Cindy Burman: Cindy thinks the reader is secretly working for the JSA (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something angsty with Cindy mayhaps? Where she's been together with her darling for a while now and they became a ISA member and all that but Cindy suspects they're secretly working for the JSA 👀"

You woke with cold, rough stones beneath you, and the confusion became even clearer as you opened your eyes and realized where you were. It was one of the cells in Dragon King’s former lab, the lair of the Injustice Society. The place was familiar since you were a member, but you’d never been on the inside of a cell. Not like this.

“Cin?” You called out as you got to your feet and stumbled to the door, the heaviness in your limbs telling you you’d been drugged. The small window was open and you saw her in her costume, standing several feet away with her back to you. “Cindy? What’s going on…?”

“You want to know what’s going on?” She turned around and walked over, disappointment clear on her face. “I’ve spent all this time trying to figure out the identity of the mole in the ISA, only to find out that it’s _you_.”

Your eyes went wide as you took in what she said. For months, you knew there was a traitor in the ISA, someone secretly working with the Justice Society to derail the team’s plans. You had been helping her figure out who it was, and now she thought it was you? “What? I’m not-”

Cindy leaned in, her face mere inches from yours through the window. There was a look of hurt deep in her eyes beneath the anger, something only you could see since you’d been together for so long. “I saw you with Stargirl. Why else would you be talking to that star-spangled bitch?”

Tears welled up in your eyes and you shook your head. “Cindy, that wasn’t what it looked like. I swear it isn’t me!”

She stared at you for a long moment, the tears streaming down your face now. Before she never would’ve thought you were the traitor. After all, she loved you and you loved her back, so surely you wouldn’t betray her and lead her on a wild goose chase. But seeing you with Courtney aroused her suspicion as well as making her horribly jealous.

“I’m going to take care of your little friends, then we’ll talk more about this later,” she said, giving you that warning look you’d seen a million times, which told you that you weren’t going to like that talk very much.

“Please, Cin. I promise I’m not the mole. Just let me out of here _please_.”

Instead of listening to you beg any longer, Cindy slid the window shut without a word.

You banged on the door, full on sobbing now. “Cindy, please! Please…”

Silence.

You slumped to the floor and hugged your knees close, your body still shaking as you cried. What hurt the most wasn’t being locked in that damn cell, it was knowing that your own girlfriend didn’t believe you. You could only hope she would figure out the truth sooner rather than later.


	110. Henry King Jr: Escaped reader goes back to Henry for help when their child begins to develop powers (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oooo what if you escaped henry jr years ago and had his son, but his son gets his powers very young like 7-8 years old and can’t really control them. It hurts like it did when henry first got his. So in desperation for your son, you seek out henry jr to help your son knowing that you’ll lose all your freedom in the process. Henry jr might even be an antihero or villian at this point after losing you too. And the real killer is that your son can see/hear your fear and conflict about going to his dad for help, but you love him so much that’d risk it all for him 🥺"

When your son, Evan, began having frequent headaches, often curling up in a ball and sobbing from them, you knew the exact cause. You had seen Henry get migraines from his powers a thousand times, but witnessing your son in so much pain broke your heart. Even though you were with his father for years, you couldn’t offer much in the way of controlling telepathic powers. All you could do was comfort and soothe him as much as possible.

Henry could help, but you were reluctant at first. The two of you hadn’t been together in years, because just after you discovered your pregnancy, he began to change. He steadily became more unstable until he turned on the JSA and killed a lot of people, and you didn’t want to stay or raise a child with him after that. So you left him and remained hidden ever since.

You didn’t know what you would be walking into if you took Evan to him. Henry had always been a little obsessive, bordering on suffocating, but he had a good heart and you loved him, so you could look past it then. But what would he be like after years of villainy? You were aware of the rampage he went on because of your disappearance and not much after that. Would Henry be angry with you for leaving and taking his son away from him? Would he kill you too, just as his father had his mother?

The worse Evan’s headaches got, the more you realized that none of that mattered. Henry could lock you away, torture you, kill you, you didn’t care. If he could help your son control this gift and take away the pain and confusion, then you would go to him willingly.

As Evan sat on your lap, his head in his hands, you wiped his tears away. “It’ll be okay, sweetie. I…I know someone who can help. You’ve heard of Brainwave before. Well, he’s a telepath just like you, and he’s-”

“My dad…” he finished, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, he’s your dad. I knew him when he was still a hero, before he started doing bad things.” You tried to not to think about those particular things around your son, but he was powerful, maybe even more so than his father. “He’ll know what to do to make this better.”

Evan shook his head, wincing slightly. “No, I don’t want to see him. You’re scared of him. You think he’ll hurt you.”

You looked at him with a sad smile, seeing even more of Henry in him in that moment. Not just the curly red hair and shared features, but the protectiveness he had towards you as well. While it hurt to see that sometimes because he reminded you of the person you loved and lost, you were glad that the good parts of Henry still remained somewhere.

“You don’t need to worry about me, not even a little bit. It’s _my_ job to worry about _you_. You need someone that can help you through this and it’s not me. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Even as the two of you stood on the doorstep of the home you used to share with Henry in Blue Valley, even as you stood face to face with your husband, you pushed down the fear for Evan’s sake. But that fear turned to surprise as you took in Henry for the first time in years. He seemed… _normal_. You could see the softness in his eyes that you always noticed in Evan, like he’d never snapped and became a supervillain.

Instead of an attack like you’d almost expected, Henry wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight, like he had to make sure you were real. Pure joy and relief emanated from him, no anger or hate to be felt like in those final days before you left him.

The sound of Evan crying out in pain was the the only reason Henry pulled away from you so soon, and he quickly kneeled in front of his son. He’d caught up on what was going on by reading your mind, but he hadn’t needed to do that to know that Evan was his. You were pregnant when you left, and the boy bore a striking resemblance to him.

“Your mom is right.” He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I know exactly what you’re going through and I can help you. Okay?”

Evan saw the truth in Henry’s mind when all of those emotions flooded out and filled his own. Neither of you were in any danger like you had assumed and his father wasn’t a bad guy, not really. He looked up at you for a moment before nodding.

Henry smiled, and that smile got even wider when Evan hugged him. But you didn’t know how to feel, because seeing Henry like this was too confusing and overwheming. What could have made him change back to the person you loved after all of the things he did?

**_‘We need to talk. There are some things I have to explain.’_ **

The story that he told later that night once Evan was asleep was quite outlandish. A telepathic alien worm feeding off of his powers and driving him to villainy would sound ridiculous to anyone else, but you had seen a lot of strange things before you retired from the JSA and ran. Most of all, you just wanted more than anything to believe him, because you still loved him in spite of it all and you wanted your son to be raised by the real Henry, not the villain he was when you left him all those years ago.

Unknown to you at the time, Henry had spent the last few years recovering, but never stopped looking for you and your child so he could start to make things right with the both of you.


	111. Rick Tyler: Rick finds reader and realizes they have a son (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Here’s a halloween-ish request for Rick finding his escaped darling years later only to find out that he also has a son. Like during a mission on Halloween Rick runs into a boy in a halloween hourman costume trick-or-treating with friends. Obviously the kid is super awestruck and calls for his mom to come see. You come out and you and Rick instantly recognize each other 😳"

Rick hated holidays.

Of course, there were times in his life when he didn’t, like when his parents were still alive or when he found a new family in you and the JSA. But then you left him and took his enjoyment of almost everything with you, all because he had wanted to protect you.

Every major holiday for the last eight years had him thinking of you even more than any other day. How the two of you would go to the Whitmore-Dugan home Christmas day, then spend the night together in your shared apartment. Or Halloween, when you watched slasher movies and passed out candy to trick or treaters. Then those thoughts dissolved into the future you should’ve had, one where you watched your kids open presents and took them trick or treating.

Since it had been so long, he often wondered if you were doing those things and more with someone else now. The mere thought of you leaving him without a trace and moving on had been the cause of more than a few explosions of anger. Because of all of this, Rick was happier than the rest of the team that a mission happened to land on Halloween. It seemed like a good distraction, at least for a few hours.

The mission took them them to Happy Harbor, a quiet little coastal town in Rhode Island. Rick had his assignment to wait and provide backup if needed, so he was still stuck in his thoughts as he listened to the others talking over the comms. There were kids and families out trick or treating in the area, so he didn’t think he’d stick out all that much in his costume, but someone noticed.

“Whoa!”

Rick turned around to find a little boy standing a few yards away near a group of kids, carrying a bucket full of candy. What stood out the most was his Hourman costume, complete with the belt, cape, red chevrons, and even a little hourglass around his neck. In spite of his sour mood, Rick cracked a small smile. “Nice costume.”

“Thanks!” The boy said, still gaping at him. He knew that it was the real Hourman standing in front of him, he’d watched enough news reports on the JSA to tell. He looked back behind him at a nearby adult and called out, “Mom, look! It’s Hourman!”

You turned around at the sound of your son’s voice and froze in place the second your eyes landed on Rick. For a moment, you assumed he was talking about another parent in costume with their kid, but you would know your ex anywhere, even after years away from him. Not that you were ever able to forget about him, since your son looked so much like him and was the world’s biggest Hourman and JSA fan.

And even though you were a little older and had changed up your style, Rick instantly knew you too. The boy was your son, and he was about the right age to be Rick’s as well. Was that why you left him? Because you were pregnant? All these years his son grew up without him and Rick had no clue he even existed. He should’ve looked harder….

The staring lasted another moment before you looked at your son and reached out to him, trying to keep your voice steady. “Come here, honey. I’m sure he’s very busy.”

He ran over to you, yet still turned back to Rick and grinned, which showed off a few lost baby teeth. “I can’t believe I met you. You’re my favorite superhero.” Those simple words meant the world to Rick coming from his son.

You gave the boy a tight lipped smile as you picked him up. Rick knew where you lived now and he knew about your son, so you had no choice but to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible, even though that was just delaying the inevitable. “We need to head home. It’s late and there’s school tomorrow.”

Rick finally shook off the shock and took a step towards you, and you stepped back. “(Y/N)-” he began. Yolanda’s voice came over the radio requesting his back up and he really didn’t want to leave, not after this revelation, but he gave you a look before he left. One that said ‘We’re not done’.

Once he disappeared, you hurried back to your house with your son. You were thinking of what essentials you needed to pack for the two of you to make a run for it, but deep down, you knew you would be back in Blue Valley by morning no matter what you did.


	112. Cindy Burman: Cindy discovers reader’s choking kink (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a NSFW fic with a junior JSA/ISA yandere (preferably Rick, Henry, or Cindy) with a darling who likes to be choked/is into breath play ?"

Cindy had to have complete control over you and your relationship, and that extended to the bedroom as well. Everything was at her pace and you were totally at her mercy. Her favorite thing to do was tease you, make you desperate for more, and that was what she was doing as she made you ride her thigh. She gripped your thighs, her nails leaving little crescents in your skin, and her teeth grazed a sensitive spot on your neck.

Little whimpers left your mouth as you moved your hips faster, your eyes falling shut. You were so close, so fucking close, and you let out a sob of her name. Cindy chuckled against your neck at the sound. She thought you were at your cutest when you were begging and pathetic, since you knew you weren’t supposed to come unless she said so.

At least she thought you did until you said, “Cindy, I’m gonna-”

She left one hand on your thigh to slow you down while the other went to your neck to make you look at her, the expression on her face letting you know you’d messed up. “Did I say you could come?”

“N-no,” you whined. Cindy immediately noticed the difference in how you sounded, and it only took her a split second to put two and two together.

“You like this, don’t you?” She tightened her grip around your throat and you let out the sweetest moan as your answer. “You should’ve told me, baby. I could’ve been doing it to you this whole time.”

All you could do was moan once more and Cindy smirked wickedly as she moved your hips again. You didn’t hesitate to start grinding against her at your earlier pace, her hand on your neck only turning you on more. “C-Cindy, please.”

“Please what?”

“ _Harder_.”

Cindy’s hold on your throat got tight enough to cut your air off almost completely and you couldn’t stop yourself from falling off of the edge at the feeling. The lack of oxygen only made your high more intense, her thigh getting even messier as you rode it through your orgasm.

Once you let out your last little choked moan and your hips slowed, Cindy loosened her grip on you while keeping her hand there. As you caught your breath and came back down to earth, you realized what you’d done. But Cindy didn’t look disappointed and ready to punish you for this like usual. Her eyes were even darker with lust as her lips curved into a smile.

“I didn’t give you permission…but I’ll let it slide just this once since we learned something new today. Don’t get used to it.”

You nodded and she pulled you down for a kiss, already thinking about all the fun she could have with this newly discovered kink of yours.


	113. Rick Tyler: Rick finds reader and realizes they have a son part 2 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is the anon that sent the last Rick halloween request: I LOVE IT ❤️❤️😍😍
> 
> Also imagine Rick’s son attaching himself to the idea that he’s hourman’s son just like Courtney did with Starman. You’re always super quick to shut it down, but also feel terrible that your son doesn’t have a dad. Your son only means well by hoping Hourman is his dad 🥺 When Rick tells him that he actually is his dad your son is so excited and says “See Mom I told you he was my dad!! I told you!! Dad, why didn’t you come back sooner?!” And you’re like 😰😰 and Rick has to carefully explain that he was looking for you both and his mother was scared. And by the way your son and Rick are looking at each other you know you can’t leave again. Not that Rick would ever allow it"

With each piece of clothing you threw in your bag, reality really started to set in. Rick knew you lived in Happy Harbor and he was aware of your son. Apparently he gave up on you at some point since it had been eight years, but you knew Rick. He wasn’t just going to let his child go, he would keep looking and the constant moving to avoid him wouldn’t be good for Robbie. The possibility of him growing up to be like his father wasn’t appealing either, but you didn’t have much choice in the matter anymore.

You abandoned your bag and sat down on your bed as Robbie came in the room and sat next to you. He had already changed out of his costume and his bag was packed, which he did argue about at first because he didn’t want to leave, but he could tell you were distressed and went along with it. “Mom, how did Hourman know your name?”

“It’s complicated, honey.”

“Was I right about him being my dad?”

Robbie had always questioned the bond he felt with Hourman and why he never had a father, and he was smart enough to connect those dots. You always avoided the question though, because you didn’t want him to know the truth, at least not until he was older. But seeing you react to Rick and hearing him say your name just added more credibility to his theory.

Before you could say anything, there was a knock on your back door. The sudden noise made you jump, then you collected yourself and stood up, Robbie following close behind. You knew who would be on the other side and the thought terrified you, but you had already accepted that there was no running anymore.

When you opened the door to find Rick, still in his suit, your son grinned. Now that Rick was seeing him without the costume on, he could tell with certainty that Robbie was his son. You stepped back to let him in, your whole body stiff as you watched him enter your home. Rick looked around at the decorations and pictures of you and Robbie, and he felt a deep desire to be a part of all of that like he always should’ve been.

“Rick, this is Robbie…” you finally said.

Rick kneeled in front of the boy and pulled down his hood to reveal his slightly bruised face. He couldn’t help the smile knowing that he would be in his son’s life from then on. “Hey, Robbie. I’m not sure if you know this yet, but…I’m your dad.”

Robbie’s grin got even brighter as he looked up at you, his awareness of the tension in the room gone once his beliefs were validated. “I knew it! See, mom? I told you Hourman was my dad!” The boy threw his arms around Rick and hugged him tight, which he reciprocated until Robbie pulled back a little. “Dad, why didn’t you come back sooner?”

You and Rick locked eyes for a long moment and you practically begged him to make something up. Rick took a breath and looked at the boy again, choosing his words carefully. “Being with me was dangerous and your mom got scared, but I’ve been looking this whole time, and now that I found you, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Rick’s eyes were glassy as he and Robbie smiled at each other once again, then he brought him in for another hug. In spite of everything, the sight of your son being so happy to meet his father made your heart swell. You just wished the circumstances were different.

You worried about what was in store for you once you returned to Blue Valley and talked with Rick, but at least Robbie would be happy.


	114. Henry King Jr: Christmas with the kids (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Also you also do Rick and Henry jr christmas when their kids are like 5-7 years old so they still believe in santa and appreciate the traditons? Thanks 💕💕"

  * Holidays are always a big thing in the King household
  * Those are some of Henry’s best memories with his mom and all of that stopped when she died so it’s important to him
  * Both of you just want your kiddos to have those memories too 🥺
  * You go all out with decorating, watching the movies, and doing fun stuff like baking cookies and making crafts
  * Henry could easily set up the tree and put the lights/decorations up with his powers, but he does it all legit because it’s more fun and everyone’s involved
  * The kids also each make an ornament of their own every year, which was Beth’s idea originally and the both of you loved it so it’s on the list of traditions now
  * But the biggest and also hardest thing is keeping the magic alive as long as possible, including Santa
  * I imagine the first Christmas after Merry where Henry mentions Santa and Senior’s like “Santa’s not real, Junior 🙄” and it breaks Henry’s heart because his mom was all about that with him
  * So as a result he wants to keep it going with his own kids for a reasonable amount of time, but it’s difficult when your kids start developing psychic powers one by one
  * The oldest reads your mind on accident and finds out you and Henry are their Santa and is like 😰
  * And you both are like 👀👀 don’t tell your siblings please
  * Even when they eventually find out, they all still love Christmas because of the effort you and Henry have put into other traditions over the years
  * Until then, it’s totally fine because with each kid you’ve had, you’ve both gotten better at playing Santa every year and keeping the kids in the spirit




	115. Courtney Whitmore: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General yandere Courtney Whitmore headcanons?"

  * Courtney is the second softest of the new JSA team
  * She leans more obsessive and protective, but a full obsession probably won’t happen right away
  * One tiny thing will be what starts up her interest in you, like maybe you introduce yourself to her on her first day and welcome her to town
  * Or you’re a future JSA member and she becomes attracted as she’s trying to recruit you
  * Either way, Courtney’s a sweet person and persistent so she’ll end up being your good friend eventually
  * She’s a little shy about the idea of trying to turn it into a romantic relationship though, as she’s not completely confident about you saying yes
  * So she’s going to quietly yearn for a while, blushing at every simple touch or nice thing you say as the obsession builds
  * Courtney will eventually ask you out, maybe to a movie or dinner at her house
  * A rejection would be very hard on her, but if you accept, she’s going to be so happy
  * If you don’t know about her alter ego, things could get a bit tense because she does get busy with fighting crime and will mysteriously miss dates
  * And it can still be hard if you’re in the JSA because of the possibility of either of you being hurt or dying
  * Either way, she always does everything in her power to keep you safe and have your back in battle
  * The staff helps her out with that too and will encourage any dealing with rivals or other sketchy behaviors
  * The amount of times she’s had to (halfheartedly) scold the staff for following you is high (it would be kind of hard for you not to notice the glowing)
  * With rivals, she’ll kick ass to protect you, but she’s not going to start plotting murder just because someone looked at you
  * As a yandere Courtney’s more unassuming than the rest of the JSA, not aggressive towards nearly everyone but you like Rick or Yolanda and not overly nice to the point of it being kind of uncomfortable like Beth
  * With her warmth and personality, it would be easy to overlook some of the red flags and have a seemingly normal relationship




	116. Rick Tyler: Rick finds reader and realizes they have a son part 3 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "AHHH everything you write for Rick is so perfect!!!! Do you think you’d be able to talk your way out of being locked up by Rick when he gets you and your son to blue valley? Like it’d be hard to explain to his son why he locks his mom in the house all day- but also as long as he has your son you’re not gonna leave anyway. (Also sorry in advance this is too long lmao Rick make me lose control of myself 😂)
> 
> Also imagine Rick driving you back to blue valley and your son is in the backseat asleep. Rick keeps looking over at you while you keep looking at your son. You hate that you’re trapped with Rick, but at least you have the peace of mind that you have someone else that will protect your son as much as you would. Rick’s hand is on the center console of the car and you feel the urge to touch him. On instinct your place your hand on his, and in turn Rick instinctively interlaces your fingers together. You both stay silent, but there’s an unspoken intimacy and bond that comes from being parents. You may not love him right now as a lover or partner, but you can love him as the father of your child and maybe from that you can fall in love with him too."

The first hour or so of the drive to Blue Valley was filled with Robbie’s chatter as he asked Rick questions and told him about himself, but the excitement of the day had finally caught up to him. Once he fell asleep, everything was deadly quiet aside from the sounds of the road.

You were turned in your seat, looking back at him as he slept in his carseat, and Rick’s eyes kept landing on you, but he didn’t say a word. While the two of you had things to talk about, he knew it would be best to let you initiate it. For now, he was alright with this since he had missed simply being in your presence and knowing you were safe. Part of him wanted to be angry at you for leaving and letting his son grow up without him, but he was mostly just relieved to have you back.

The silence had you deep in your thoughts. No matter what, you knew Robbie would be protected and well taken care of, since Rick would do nothing less. You just had to hope that none of his father’s darker side rubbed off on him. And where did that leave you? Would Rick keep you prisoner again ‘for your protection’? He had no problem with it before.

You finally looked at Rick and your eyes met for a moment before he needed to focus on the road again. “So are you going to lock me up when we get there? I mean, that’s going to be hard to explain to Robbie.”

Rick stared ahead for a long moment. “No. Everyone in the ISA who knows about you is in prison.” He hesitated before continuing, “and it’s why you left before. I can’t lose you again, especially now that I know we have a kid.”

You let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. Sure, you still wouldn’t be totally free, but at least you weren’t looking at being confined to a bedroom for the rest of your life. You couldn’t help feeling a little guilty though since you did hide his son and raise him on your own, and you knew that had to be hard for him considering his childhood after his parents were killed.

Some of the guilt came from the fact that you had loved Rick with your whole heart once. In all honesty, you still did love him when you thought about the good times, not the nights when he would chase you down and drag you back home kicking and screaming. Despite all of that, you missed him, though not nearly as much as he missed you.

You supposed that was why you reached out and put your hand over his, which rested on the console. Even after eight years, Rick didn’t have to think about it. It was like muscle memory, the way he turned his hand over and laced your fingers together just like he used to. Without a word, you gave Rick’s hand a light squeeze. He’d missed the simple gestures like that, even more so on the days where your absence hit him the most.

The love you had for Rick was different than it used to be, that was a given after everything that happened, but it was still there underneath. Meanwhile, in spite of the years and distance, his love for you never changed, never faltered. Your son was what brought you back together, a unique bond that couldn’t be broken. One day, maybe that would be enough make things right again.


	117. Courtney Whitmore and Pat Dugan: Sylvester’s kid who was taken by an ISA member (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like the yandere platonic JSA is under-appreciated. Especially Pat 🥺. Also you also do a yan!Pat and Courtney? Headcanons/fic/whatever works for you. Maybe you’re Sylvester’s kid and an ISA member took you in after his death, but Pat and Courtney both want you back safe with them. Pat just wants to protect you and raise you like Sylvester would have 🥺 Also how sad would Courtney be once she learns she’s not your blood sister 🥺😢"

  * When Courtney starts saying that she’s Sylvester’s daughter, Pat knows she’s wrong
  * Sylvester _did_ have a child, and Pat was basically your uncle as well as your godfather until the night the JSA died and you disappeared
  * He had enough guilt and sadness over that night already, so thinking you were dead as well only added to it since it felt like he failed his partner even further
  * With how close he was to you and your father, he recognizes you right away at the open house, even after ten years, and it (along with Brainwave’s appearance) confirms that at least some of the ISA is in Blue Valley
  * Pat most likely doesn’t tell Courtney about you, at least not at first, because he doesn’t know how to approach the situation
  * He wants to get you away from the ISA member who took you and raise you right, but he and Courtney have no idea what they’re truly up against at this point
  * Courtney finds out your identity from Beth and she instantly latches onto you, all while being unable to tell you the truth about your father
  * She’s totally convinced that she’s your sister, even though Pat keeps telling her that’s not the case, and she’s so happy to have more family
  * Getting you away from the ISA and keeping you safe is about the only thing Courtney and Pat can see eye to eye on in the beginning, though Courtney does try to jump into it and doesn’t exactly think everything through
  * Eventually Courtney does find out that she’s not Sylvester’s daughter, so she’s also not your sister or Henry’s cousin
  * Of course she’s upset at first to find that out, but the Dugans and the JSA prove to her that family isn’t really about blood
  * Her attachment to you is already there and she still loves you like family, so it doesn’t change anything
  * Depending on your ISA parent, you either find out the truth when Henry Jr dies (or confronts his dad and doesn’t die AU 🥺), or after the JSA stops Project New America
  * Your adopted parent is dead or underground, so the Whitmore-Dugans take you in and you become part of the family like you were always meant to be
  * It hurts knowing that your entire life was a lie and that the person who raised you helped kill your father and his team, but now you have a big family who all love and accept you, and they’ll never let anything like that happen again




	118. Rick Tyler: Rick finds reader and realizes they have a son part 4 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "More Rick b/c I have no self control 🙃 (also pls don’t feel obligated to write anymore everything you’ve done so far is perfect 🥺 ily) :
> 
> Rick sets up Robbie to sleep in the second bedroom of Rick’s (and once yours) small apartment. You watch Rick put Robbie to bed from the master bedroom. Once he’s asleep again, Rick comes over to you and there’s moment of silence where you’re visibly shaking. It’s almost too much to be back in the room you were imprisoned in. Just as you’re about to break down in tears Rick pulls you into an embrace. It’s tight, but gentle just like in the good days of the relationship and you can feel yourself sinking into his embrace. You whisper “I’m sorry” and it’s more for your son for him not having a dad for his whole life, but Rick still replies “I know.” (Broke this in two so it’s not one long af ask)
> 
> Robbie will meet the other JSA in the morning and you’ll see them again too. You wonder if they’ll hate you for leaving and hiding Robbie and the thought sends you into an anxiety attack. But Rick is there to comfort you like he used to- rubbing circles in your back. He gently leads you to the bed and under the covers still holding you tight. It takes a while for the attack to subside, but when it does you drift to sleep in Rick’s arms. It’s just like Rick dreamed about for 8 years 🥺Rick officially marries you within the week and he engraves his band with you and your son’s names. He buys you a house too- one just like you dreamed of growing up. Your son is so happy and it’d be perfect if it weren’t for the lingering shadows of captivity. You’re home, but you’re not exactly welcome- it’s more like expected/demanded of you. All eyes are on you, but at least sometimes you can hide away in Rick’s warm arms. And it almost feels like high school again 🥺"

It took more than entire day of driving to finally make it to Blue Valley and you were all exhausted by the time you entered Rick’s apartment. Well, the one that used to be both of yours. Everything was the same from what you recalled, all of the decorations you picked out years ago remaining untouched. You could remember when it used to feel like home, your safe place.

Rick held a sleepy Robbie securely in his arms and carried him to the spare room while you brought in the bags. He told you he could get them after he put the boy to bed, but you wanted to do something useful. Plus it gave you a little extra time before you had to go in the bedroom.

Once you dropped off the bags in there, you looked into the other room from the doorway. Robbie was curled up in the bed as Rick carefully pulled the blanket up over him. He watched him sleep soundly for a moment, already feeling so much love for the boy he had known for barely a day.

The sight of your son and his father should’ve made you happy, and it did in a small way, but all you could think about was the room you were in. The same one you were trapped in for a few months before you managed to completely escape. It hadn’t changed either and it almost felt like you were locked in again, staring at the wall and dreaming of getting out.

You only partially realized that Rick had closed the spare room door and came over to you. Your face started going numb and there was an uncomfortable tightness in your chest, making it hard for you to breathe. The walls began to close in until Rick wrapped his arms around you and held you against him.

Rick had been there through so many anxiety attacks, and he was the cause of more than a few, so he could tell when they were coming. You melted into him, holding him tight. You should’ve felt glad because your son had his father now, you shouldn’t have been sobbing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” he said, rubbing your back gently as you trembled in his arms.

“He’s going to hate me for taking him away. Pat, Beth, Court, they’ll all hate me too.”

“That’s not true. They miss you.”

You shook your head, trying to keep your sobs quiet so Robbie wouldn’t wake up. There was no way they didn’t hate you after you left for years because they were all like him and Rick was family to them, just like you used to be. They had seen how hurt he was after you left.

Your breathing got more erratic and Rick carefully led you over to the bed. As you laid down with him, your mind went right to the first night he’d ever cuffed you to it, back before you had Robbie and believed you would rather die than keep going. All the times you had begged him to let you go, only for him to tell you there was too much of a risk of the ISA coming after you.

In the morning, your imprisonment would start again. You’d marry Rick and you and Robbie would take his name, maybe the three of you would even move into an actual house. The JSA were going to watch you constantly and make sure you never ran again. The people of Blue Valley would stare and whisper about the person who disappeared for years and came back with a kid. There was no escape, only the promise of your son’s happiness.

But for the night, you could lose yourself in the warmth of Rick’s embrace and just pretend. You could imagine that you were eighteen years old again, that the two of you were spending the very first night in your new place, happily and deliriously in love. And that memory was enough to help you finally calm down and drift off to sleep.


	119. Jordan Mahkent: Jordan nearly kills his child who is in the JSA (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write some angst for dad!Jordan Mahkent? Somewhat like that concept ask where he killed his kid/platonic obsession without knowing they were a part of the JSA but he finds out about it mid-fight? Like their mask comes off or another team member accidentally yells their name as Icicle is about to kill them and Jordan just sort of freezes? No pun intended"

You had no idea of your father’s alter ego in the beginning. Even though he left for years and returned around the same time Icicle appeared, the dots just didn’t connect for you. Your friends in the JSA gave you proof, but you couldn’t believe it. Not until you were face to face with him in Dragon King’s lair.

At the start of the battle you decided to take Jordan on, because in spite of everything he had done, you still loved your father and would prefer he didn’t get hurt by anyone else. The longer you fought him and saw the evil side of him, the more you realized that he meant business and one slip up could get you killed.

A punch connected with his jaw and had him reeling, but he quickly bounced back and launched several icy blasts at you. You dodged all but one, which hit you in the shoulder and sent you flying back into the wall. You slumped to the floor after the impact and tried to get up, but you couldn’t yet. The breath had been knocked from your lungs.

Suddenly, a hand held you down and you opened your eyes to see your father, icicle in hand and ready to impale you. You didn’t say anything, didn’t try to convince him to stop, because what good would it do? Dr King murdered his own wife and son for this cause and you doubted that your father would be any different. He may have loved you before, but you were in the way now, like Henry and the Zaricks were.

Jordan was bringing the icicle down fast when Courtney called out, “(Y/N)!”

He stopped with an inch to spare, his face turning from a smirk to confusion, then pure horror. Once he truly looked past the mask on your face, he could see it in your eyes that you were his child and he had nearly _killed_ you. “(Y/N)…”

“Yeah, dad. It’s me,” you confirmed, tears streaming down your temples.

Jordan couldn’t believe that you had been working against him this whole time, under his nose and unseen, but that didn’t matter now. No, he needed to get you away from this battle and make sure the rest of the new JSA were dead. He could explain it all later, how everything he did was for you and Cameron, but only once you were safe.

You squeezed your eyes shut and prepared to feel the ice pierce your heart until a blast from the staff threw him off of you and Courtney helped you up. “Rookie mistake, Stargirl,” you teased with a fake smile as you quickly wiped away your tears.

Once your father was recovered and back on his feet, you knew you were screwed, but until then, you fought with everything you had. Even with the pain of believing your father really did want to kill you, you refused to give up when so many lives were at stake.


	120. Rick Tyler: Rick finds reader and realizes they have a son part 5 (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m happy that my asks make you happy because your writing makes me happy too 🥺 and please pace yourself and don’t burn out! I hope your day gets better and you have an amazing week- you deserve it! 😊
> 
> Time-Skip now: Robbie’s almost 13 and he barely remembers life without his dad. Or maybe he choses not to- either way he’s never been happier and you’ve settled in nicely too. You do love Rick and you’ve become a pretty normal couple despite Rick’s possessive tendencies. But then you miss a period. Rick hasn’t noticed anything unusual, but you have a gut feeling. It’s confirmed later when your pregnancy test is positive. You feel numb and keep it to yourself for a while, but the words catch in your throat every night and eventually they slip out: “I’m pregnant.” Your head is on Rick’s chest and he freezes. You can’t see each others faces, but then Rick’s hand moves to gently touch your stomach. Everything is still and silent for a few moments, but you feel the urge to touch Rick’s hand on your stomach and do so. Rick quietly asks “Are you okay?” and you say “Yeah I think I so”, but your voice is shaky. Rick pulls you closer so you’re face to face and kisses your forehead. He holds you tightly, but delicately. This time Rick will make take care of you and then your new baby. You’ll both be safe and he’ll be there for every step and word. He won’t miss a single moment with either of you this time and it’s not just Rick as your support - you have the rest of the JSA too 🥺"

Five years in, things were perfect. Your relationship with Rick was stronger than ever, your time with him reminding you of the reason you fell for him in the first place. Robbie was in middle school and playing baseball, and his entire family was always there to cheer him on at his games. Rick still co owned The Pit Stop and went on JSA missions, which Robbie loved to hear all about. Life was good for the Tyler family.

Until you missed your period.

That was the same reason you figured it out the first time. At the time you thought it was just extreme stress pushing you later and later, but then you didn’t have it for a few months and you knew what that meant. It was why you left, though you tried not to think about those events anymore.

A test confirmed the new pregnancy and you didn’t know how to feel about it. Did you want another kid? Did Rick? He hadn’t been through the diaper changes and sleepless nights, so would he even want to? The thought of telling him scared the hell out of you, especially considering what happened the last time you got pregnant.

Each night in bed, you tried to say the words as the two of you laid together. It should’ve been simple, just two words. _I’m pregnant_. But every time you got his attention, you would chicken out and say “I love you” instead. It was true of course, but not what needed to be said in the moment.

That night as you laid against his side, your head against his chest and his heart beating in your ear, you knew you _had_ to say something. You could already see that your stomach had gotten a tiny bit bigger and there was no way Rick wouldn’t notice your growing baby bump as the pregnancy progressed.

“Rick?” You asked softly, playing nervously with the fabric of his tshirt.

His hand continued to slowly rub up and down your back. “Yeah?”

“I…I…” You took a deep breath and braced yourself. “I’m pregnant.”

The room went quiet enough to hear a pin drop and Rick froze up beneath you. You couldn’t help fearing the worst and Rick had some of the same questions you did. You sounded scared, did you not want this? Clearly you weren’t planning on running off again, as you hadn’t even told him about your pregnancy the first time. Then he realize that maybe you were afraid of what he would think.

The silence continued on as he moved his hand to your belly and kept it there. You put your shaking hand over his own and held it in place, as if he even wanted to move it. “Are you okay?”

Your voice came out small and trembling, but you managed to reply, “I think so.”

Rick shifted the both of you so you were laying on your sides and facing each other, his arms wrapping around you and bringing you flush with his body. Now that you could see his face, the sparkle in his eye and the soft smile on his lips made his feelings clear. You relaxed into his arms and smiled as he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Are you sure you’re up for the dirty diapers and sleep deprivation?” you asked, half joking.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	121. Jordan Mahkent: The first night with Jordan after a forced marriage (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request jordan mahkent railing the fuck out of you on your wedding night? Like he's coerced you into marrying him to protect your family from him so you're reluctant, but he's convinced himself that he can make you love him? Starting with him pleasing you during your first time together"

The first time you met Jordan, you had to admit you were drawn in by how handsome he was and the power he exuded, but you wished you’d realized what he was much sooner. Not that you would’ve been able to save yourself anyway, because he decided from the moment he met you that you would be his. You were always going to end up exactly where you were, married to Jordan and at his mercy.

The two of you were in a secluded place far from Blue Valley, a beautiful honeymoon spot that you probably would’ve appreciated more under different circumstances. This wedding between the two of you wasn’t exactly a joyous occasion, not to you anyway, since it happened under the threat of Jordan hurting your family if you refused.

Jordan was convinced that he could make you fall for him as he had for you, that you would be happy to be a Mahkent one day. Maybe he would’ve been right if he had went about things a different way, but you doubted you could ever truly love the man that forced a marriage on you.

You tried to relax as his cool hands touched your body and his lips melded with yours, the weight of his body pressing you into the mattress. A large part of you wanted this about as much as you wanted to marry him, but you couldn’t deny how he made you feel. He pulled back to watch your face as he lined himself up with your entrance and teased you a little. You were already embarrassingly wet and sensitive from the previous orgasms he gave you, so you let out a whimper of “Please” against your better judgement.

He gave a low chuckle at the plea and slowly pushed himself into you, groaning softly at the feeling of you around him. “See? We fit so perfectly.” You didn’t get all that much time to adjust before he pulled back out most of the way and thrust back into you, hitting you deep as his hips pressed into your thighs.

With that, Jordan grabbed your thigh and set a rough pace, making your whole body move with every thrust. His lips met your neck again and you threw your arms around him just for something to hold onto, and Jordan smirked at the fact that you were holding him closer to your body. He rubbed up against your clit with every rock of his hips and you let out the sweetest little noises he’d ever heard.

Jordan had been imagining this moment since you entered his office for the first time. He wouldn’t even bother trying to count the amount of times he pictured clearing off his desk and taking you on it. But it wasn’t just about the sex. No, he wanted to expand his family and build a life with you. He was confident that one day you would want that too.

At this point, you weren’t thinking about any of that. The only thing on your mind was the pure pleasure you felt as he hit all the right places. No one had ever made you feel this way before or fucked you with anywhere near the same intensity. You felt disgusted with yourself for enjoying it at all, but you couldn’t help it. “Jordan,” you finally cried out, and it had him thrusting faster, feeling quite pleased with himself.

“I know you’re close. Come for me,” he said, emphasizing it more with each smack of his hips against you.

You wrestled with yourself, wanting that pleasure, but also not wanting to give him the satisfaction. As soon as his icy fingers reached down to rub your clit, you were gone anyway. Forced over the edge. Jordan fucked you through it, hissing as your nails clawed at his back and your walls fluttered around him. You weren’t even able to string together any words, just moan pathetically.

As the pleasure faded, you barely registered Jordan’s soft moan and the cold feeling filling you. You were too fucked out to question it at first, your mind completely blank. Jordan shifted your boneless body so you could lay together, his cock still nestled inside of you. He wrapped his arms around you and you almost welcomed his cool skin against yours, which was still flushed and overheated.

“Now we can do this every day, and you’ll eventually learn to love me too,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “After all, our child will need two parents who love each other.”

The words took a moment to settle in, but once it did, your heavy eyelids snapped open. Jordan came inside you. No condom, no birth control. In spite of how sore you were, you tried to wiggle your way out of his arms and he only tightened his hold. You had a sick feeling that he would make sure you were pregnant before the two of you returned to Blue Valley, whether you liked it or not.


	122. Paula Brooks and Crusher Crock: Reader is Jordan’s darling who is seduced by the Crocks (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Inspired by your ghost mahkents fic (love it): maybe the reader likes being around the crocks because their love (albeit kinda twisted) reminds them of Jordan and Christine back in the day. Eventually you get seduced by them because you long for the happiness you used to have with your husband and wife. Even when Jordan returns he’s not as affectionate as he used to be (he’s a sad iceman) and he’s gone a lot, so the crocks make up for that loneliness 😕 With them there’s no empty hole in your house or relationship 😢😭"

Over the past eight years, Crusher and Paula tried time and time again to get you in their bed. You loved Jordan though, and even when he was gone, you wanted to stay faithful to him. Not to say there weren’t times where you got close to breaking, nights where you missed the touch of your husband and late wife and craved something at least similar. But you always resisted, intent on waiting for Jordan.

When your husband finally returned to you, it wasn’t like you expected. He was happy to see you and the rest of the family, yes, but he was clearly distracted. He spent most of his time in the office, not sparing much of it for you or Cameron, even after his long absence. You knew that Project New America was important to him, it was to you too, but you began to wonder if it was just an excuse. If his love for you had faded.

After a few weeks of that, your loneliness was even worse and much more painful since the one you wanted was so close, yet he seemed not to want you. So you finally gave in and dialed the number that you hadn’t called since just before Jordan returned. You didn’t contact them because you wanted to leave your time open for Jordan, which clearly hadn’t worked out. And now you were calling to do more than just have a workout or enjoy their company for a while.

“Nice of you to finally give us a call, sweetheart.”

The grin in Crusher’s voice could be heard clear through the phone and it made your stomach twist from guilt, but it also felt oddly good to talk to him. He and Paula had given you more attention than Jordan had in a long time, and you craved more of it. “You and Paula were right, I don’t think Jordan loves me anymore….Can I come over?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Go ahead, we’re waiting for you.” The way he said it made you wonder if he knew what you were really asking. Were you that obvious? Did you sound that desperate?

You hung up the phone and snuck past Cameron’s room, as well as Sofus and Lily in the kitchen, and you took your car to the Crock residence. Once you made it there, you sat in the car for several minutes before shutting the engine off and approaching the door.

Paula opened it before you could even knock, a smile on her face that didn’t hide the way she looked at you, as if she wanted to eat you whole. “We were wondering when you’d finally get out of the car.”

“I-I was just… _nervous_ is all.”

Crusher appeared from behind Paula, not hesitating to lead you inside. “No need to be nervous, baby. We’ll take good care of you.”

You had been in their home many times, but you were always there for innocent company. To be around two people who reminded you a little of being with your husband and wife before things went bad. You always rejected their advances, but neither of them were the type to give up easy, which worked out for them because you finally came to them all on your own.

Before you knew it, Paula shut the front door and had you pressed to the wall as she kissed you deeply, her knee slotted between your thighs and her hands on your ass. You melted into the contact after going so long with nothing and you felt Crusher’s eyes on you, drinking in the sight of you giving in to them.

Paula broke the kiss and you whimpered, making her smirk as she traced your bottom lip with her thumb. “You taste perfect, sweetheart.”

Crusher took it upon himself to confirm that, his lips capturing yours and his tongue effortlessly entering your mouth. You let him do as he wanted, just like you did with Paula, and he pulled back with a smug smile. “We’ll keep your mind off of Frosty for a while. Hell, you won’t even remember his name when we’re done with you.”

And with that, his lips were on yours again as Paula began kissing your neck, shamelessly groping your body and making you moan softly into Crusher’s mouth. You hadn’t been touched that way in years. If they planned to keep treating you like this, you fully believed that they could make good on that promise.


	123. Cliff Steele: General (Headcanons)

  * You and Cliff meet for the first time when the Chief brings you to Doom Manor
  * He shows you around the manor like Larry did for him and you find him really entertaining
  * It begins as friendship since he’s the happiest out of everyone that there’s someone new around
  * The two of you spend a bit of time together and you even help him with his little racetrack (it’s hard to write legibly with robot fingers!)
  * He eventually feels comfortable enough with you to open up more about his past, which he hasn’t done with Larry or Rita
  * Cliff is very protective of you and a bit obsessed
  * He doesn’t like you leaving the manor in case something bad happens
  * And when the Mr Nobody stuff goes down, he tries to stick by you as much as possible
  * He’s not afraid to use his strength if it’s to keep you safe
  * If Cliff were still human, he would have no problem pursuing something with you
  * He’s reluctant and nervous about saying anything to you about his feelings or anyone else spilling the beans (since they definitely hear him rant about it when you’re not in the room and they’re annoyed)
  * He’s just a robot, a brain in a tin can, and he doesn’t believe he deserves you because you’re fucking amazing
  * When you touch him you feel cold metal, and he doesn’t feel anything at all
  * Plus he’s aware that he doesn’t have the… _tools_ to keep you satisfied either
  * He knows that he could never give you anything real
  * As much as he wants you, as much as he thinks about you, he won’t admit anything to you unless you tell him first
  * (He might actually end up spilling it during the whole fiasco where the rat is chewing up his wiring and fucking up his brain)
  * Cliff will make sure you’re safe and happy whether you’re together or not




	124. Rick Tyler: ISA!Reader soulmate AU (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yan!Rick with an ISA reader? Ooo maybe a soulmate au too where Rick is chasing you down trying to convince you that he knows you’re good inside because he’s your soulmate while you’re just trying to escape this very hot, but crazy superhero."

For most people, their soulmate marks made things easier. They could see at a glance whether they were actually meant to be with one person or another, and there was the comfort of knowing that someone out there was made just for them. It wasn’t easy for you though, not when Hourman was your soulmate.

Any ordinary person would love to have a superhero as their soulmate and in another life you wouldn’t mind it so much either. The problem was, you weren’t an ordinary person. You were the second Sportsmaster, known criminal and member of the ISA, and you frequently fought your own soulmate since he was part of the JSA.

Being on opposite sides, your situation wasn’t as cut and dry as everyone else’s, but you never expected it to get to the level it did. You didn’t think Rick would keep pushing and chasing after you when you declined to leave the ISA, steadily seeming more desperate and unstable each time you met. But every fight between your teams ended like this, with him trying to sway you to join his side, and the intensity was starting to get concerning.

Rick had you caged in against a wall, unmasked and staring down at you with pure frustration after having to chase you down. You had to admit that he looked quite sexy, and that and the pull you felt towards him were what kept you from fighting for the moment, even more than the time left on his hourglass. If only circumstances were different, you could act on the feelings and desires that swirled around inside of you.

“Time for another lecture, _Hourman_? Don’t you have better things to do?” That was something you always wondered. Why did he go to so much trouble just because the universe said you were soulmates? Why was he so persistent? Part of you worried about how much further he would go to have you.

Ever since Rick found out you were his soulmate, it became the only thing he could think about. The fact that you were a supervillain was a shock, but he wouldn’t give up on you. He’d lost his parents to the ISA, so he didn’t plan on letting them take you away from him too. “We don’t have to keep doing this. You can join the JSA, you can be good.”

“What about ‘I don’t want to be a good guy’ do you not understand? I know you want to save me, but there’s nothing to save. I love what I do.” You realized his hour was nearly over and it would give you a better chance to get away, you just needed to buy some time, so you pressed yourself against his chest. “But you…there’s some darkness in you, Rick. You can join the ISA with me and we’ll explore this thing between us. We can be together. No more fighting each other, no more holding back…”

Rick’s eyes widened slightly at the contact and he let himself think about the possibilities for a moment, but he could never do that. He belonged with the JSA and he knew you did too. “No, that’s not happening.”

His almost instant refusal made you surprisingly sad and you turned off the flirtatious act as you leaned back against the wall again. You were as vulnerable as you’d ever been around him as you looked up at him. “Why do _I_ have to be the one to change, Rick? Why do I have to upend my entire life just because fate says that I belong with someone with a different moral code, while you get to keep your team and identity? How is that fair? Stop trying to force me to be someone else, because I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Rick expected another venomous comment, something dismissive like usual, but not that. Not something honest and oozing with hurt. He reached up to touch your face. “I-”

You grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from you, stopping him from even making contact. “Don’t bother. You’re just going to say the same things you say every time and we’ll both leave here frustrated and disappointed.”

The two of you looked at each other for a moment before the last bit of sand filled the bottom of the hourglass and the golden glow showed that he was powerless. You punched him hard in the stomach and made him double over in pain, taking that chance to bolt. Rick watched you leave knowing you were much faster than him without the hourglass, but one day you would run away for the last time and he would never let you go again.


	125. Jordan Mahkent: Jordan comforts child reader after a nightmare (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something fluffy for platonic yan!jordan? My own parents have been pretty shitty lately, so can you maybe make with it with a willing reader? "

The sound of your scream from the next room over woke Jordan up instantly, fear wrapping around his heart and squeezing tight. He was out of bed in a split second, his skin turning to ice as he rushed to your room with an attack prepared. The thought of anyone getting near his child had him ready to kill, to torture even.

Jordan threw your door open expecting to see an intruder of some sort, but it was just you sitting up in bed, tears streaming down your face. “Daddy?” You said shakily as you looked over at him. The only time you called him that was when you were scared.

He looked around the room and checked your closet just in case. “I heard you scream. Was someone here?”

You shook your head. “No. I had a nightmare.”

Jordan understood right away. He’d had his fair share of awful dreams that woke him from a dead sleep, especially after Christine died. He walked over to sit on the edge of your bed, dropping his ice form on the way, and he wasn’t even fully sat down when you threw your arms around him and buried your face in his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“….It was really bad.” You sniffled, your tears staining his shirt. His cold hand rubbed your back soothingly, the chill not having bothered you in a long time between him and Cameron. “You died, dad. You shattered and died and I…I couldn’t do anything. Neither could Cam.”

Jordan just held you for a moment before he spoke softly. “(Y/N), look at me.” You pulled back slightly, just enough to let him see your red and swollen eyes. “I’m right here. It wasn’t real.”

“It felt like it was…”

“I know, but I’m not going anywhere. Not for a very long time.”

You nodded, but there was still that little bit of doubt in the back of your mind. The two of you stayed that way for a while until your tears ceased and Jordan couldn’t feel you shaking anymore. You wiped the remaining dampness from your cheeks and gave him a smile. “I feel a lot better now.”

Jordan returned your smile with his own small one as you laid back down again. “Good. I love you, (Y/N/N).”

“I love you too, dad. Goodnight.” He never got tired of hearing you say that.

He pulled your blanket up over you and carefully tucked you in, leaving a kiss on your forehead as he did. “Goodnight.”

Jordan walked away and gave you one last reassuring look before closing the door behind him. You shut your eyes and pulled the blanket around you even tighter before you began to drift off. You were finally able to sleep again knowing that your dad was safe and your family was still intact.


	126. Hal Jordan: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m the anon who asked abt hal, yes I meant Jordan my bad😅anyway if you don’t mind could you do maybe general hcs or a sex pollen thing where he comes back from a mission on another planet since that’s popular rn?"

  * Hal is more of a delusional and possessive type
  * As soon as he latches onto you you’re basically done for, no take backs
  * You’re his and his alone from that moment on, it doesn’t matter if you even know he exists, or if there’s already someone else in your life
  * He’s delusional in the way that you’re already his partner in his mind, and he’ll take care of anyone who threatens that
  * Also if you try to argue, like saying that you absolutely don’t want him, it’s like he doesn’t even hear you or he laughs it off like you told a joke
  * Hal seems really charming and he is, but there’s that other side, that darkness underneath
  * It’s still probably enough to lure you in assuming he doesn’t take you first
  * With how much he has to go back and forth between Earth and Oa, there’s a huge chance that he’ll take you with him
  * No matter where you’re from, you’ll be forced to leave your life behind
  * There’s also the possibility of him locking you away on Earth whenever he’s gone and can’t take you, with Barry or someone else checking on you for him
  * If you run, there’s nowhere you can go where he won’t find you
  * On Earth, he has the Justice League on his side, and anywhere else, he has many of his fellow Lanterns behind him
  * Green Lanterns are powered by will and he’s determined to never let you go




	127. Rick Tyler: Jealous car sex (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get smut of Rick railing his darling in his car please? Maybe some sweet jealousy and insecure Rick in there too 🥺"

The silence in the car was deafening as Rick pulled into the garage and shut the engine off. Neither of you said a word the whole ride home, you just stared out of the window while he gripped the steering wheel and glared through the windshield. You hated when it was like this, and it was becoming more frequent the more you had to act out to get his attention.

You finally looked at Rick and saw how tight his jaw was, which turned you on a little in spite of the circumstances since the two of you hadn’t had sex in a while. His knuckles were white as he held the wheel, thinking about how he’d walked into the bar you were at and spotted another man getting way too close to you in spite of the ring on your finger. And how you let him do it. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Part of you didn’t want to bring up your problems again and start a fight, but the other knew exactly what a fight would lead to, and you _really_ missed him. So the latter part won. “Why do you even care, Rick? You’re rarely around anymore. I know you’re out there helping keep the world safe and protecting people, but it feels like that’s all you want to do. Like I don’t matter or fit into your life. So why are you so upset about me looking for someone who might actually _want_ to be married to me?”

Rick knew you were right, just like every other time you brought this up. He was spending more and more time as Hourman and letting your relationship fall to the wayside, even more than he did before you were married, but it was for you. His motivation for helping protect the world was making sure that it would be safe for you and your future kids. He was aware that things were different between you lately, but the knowledge that you were now actually thinking about being with someone else because of it, because he wasn’t a good enough husband for you, had him both seething and nauseated.

“Get in the back,” he finally said.

That tone in his voice was familiar and it surprised you. You expected him to say something back and for things to escalate before he finally fucked you and things stayed unresolved. But instead you got this, and you knew not to question it since those four words already had you throbbing.

You carefully opened your door and stepped out before taking your place in the back seat, as he did the same. Rick didn’t even bother shutting the door behind him when he got in, staring you down while he did. You slid down in the seat and he took his place between your legs, quickly yanking his hoodie off and throwing it in the front seat. The anger and lust radiated off of him and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he leaned in and kissed you.

That kiss reminded you of just how much you missed him. Sure, there were sweet pecks on the lips in passing, but he hadn’t kissed you like that in what would probably add up to a few weeks if you really thought about it. No clashing teeth or tongues, no bruising, desperate pressure from his lips, no trademarked possessiveness. Not until now.

You wrapped your legs around him and pressed your chest to his, not knowing the next time you would get to be so close to him. His hips moved against yours, the feel of him even through a few layers driving you crazy. “Rick…”

And that was exactly what he needed to hear. You wanting him and saying his name, not anyone else’s. He didn’t respond, he just kissed your jaw and your neck, marking your skin and letting his hand slip under your shirt as his actions had you moaning for him. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you hugged him, losing yourself in him for a moment.

Then he straightened up as much as he could without hitting his head on the roof and went to take off your pants and underwear. You helped him get them off, and you would’ve giggled at how awkward it was to do that in the car if you hadn’t been panting. He didn’t bother to remove anything else, mostly out of eagerness and need, but also because the two of you had learned over the years that undressing completely wasn’t practical in the car.

You moaned as you heard his belt jingle and watched him line himself up with you. Even the thought of having him inside of you after so long had you aching and you nearly sobbed. “Please, baby.”

Rick didn’t really realize just how long it had been until he eased his way inside of you. In spite of what you might have believed, he always thought about this, about you, while he was away. And even when he came home too exhausted to move, there was never a time where he didn’t need or appreciate you.

You whimpered and squirmed as he bottomed out and stretched you. He tucked his face in the crook of your neck, collecting himself for a moment before starting a steady pace. Sweet little moans fell from your lips as you gripped him, pulling his hair and clawing at his back and shoulders through his tshirt.

Rick sucked on your neck again, his hand holding your thigh up for better access as he fucked into you harder, letting out his frustrations and jealousy. You cried out his name loud enough that the neighbors probably heard it, but you didn’t give a shit at the moment, and Rick loved it. Thankfully the garage door was closed and they wouldn’t see the telltale rocking of the car or you would be even more embarrassed the next day.

Your moans became unintelligible as that familiar feeling quickly built in you with every thrust. The idea of this closeness with him nearing its end broke your heart, but it had been far too long since you came and actually felt at all satisfied. Tears leaked down your temples and you clenched around him, telling him you were near the edge.

Rick pulled back to look at you, not faltering at all in his pace. You looked, felt, and sounded so perfect. He knew he was lucky to have you, and he was never going to let you go for anything. “Gonna come for me?” You let out a whine in response and he reached down to rub you, giving you that last little push.

Your walls squeezed around him, your body shaking hard as he fucked your orgasm right out of you. Every part of you was on fire in the best way possible and you could barely focus on Rick’s groans as he got close himself. His breath was shaky while he continued, “You don’t, _fuck_ , you don’t need _anyone_ else. No one else can make you feel like this.”

The overstimulation from him continuing to fuck you into the seat even as your high ended had you making soft little noises that only pushed him further. And he finally let go, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he came inside of you. “You’re. _Mine_.” He drove his hips forward to punctuate each word before finally slowing to a stop.

Your chest heaved as you wrapped your arms around him fully and pulled him flush with you, kissing the side of his head. The two of you laid there for a while and calmed down, his face against your neck again while you played with his hair. Rick knew he needed to say something, but nothing seemed right. Thankfully, you spoke first. “I’ve missed you so much, Rick.”

Now that he had a clearer head, hearing you say that with such heartache in your voice made his stomach drop. He shifted so he could look at you and realized you were crying, and not from pleasure anymore. “I missed you too.”

“About earlier….you know I wouldn’t have done anything with him, right? I could never. It was just so you would come get me.” You gave him a sad smile and held his cheek, gently stroking his skin with your thumb. “But I can’t keep going on like this. We have to try and fix what’s broken or I’m _done_.”

He could tell you were serious, and the idea of you giving up on him and your relationship, especially for another man, was too much to bear. Rick took your left hand and kissed the ring that he himself had placed on your finger. “I’ll do better.”

As you brought him in for another, more tender kiss, you hoped he would keep that promise.


	128. Jordan Mahkent and Christine Mahkent: Ghost!Jordan and Christine visit the reader on Halloween (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request a ghost Jordan + Christine for the halloween requests? Like you were once the darling of them both, but first Christine died and now Jordan. You’re still raising Cameron (my bby🥺), but you’re starting to date again. But now it’s the first halloween since Jordan died, so they can both finally talk to and touch you again. Maybe smut if you’re up to it, but otherwise just good spooky jealousy please!! Thank you 💞"

After Christine passed and Jordan left to get his revenge, you knew loneliness. Yes, you had Cam, Sofus, and Lily, but none of them were your beloved wife or husband. At least back then you had the knowledge that Jordan was out there and would return to you eventually. It wasn’t like that anymore though, not since the JSA murdered him.

The only thing keeping you sane for the past year was what was left of your family, specifically Cam since you were his only remaining parent. He coped in his own way, deciding to take up Jordan’s mantle and tear down the JSA after his powers finally developed. You supported him in it and felt pride as you watched him gain more mastery over his gift.

Meanwhile, you had been having a lot of trouble moving on. The loneliness became too much to bear so you started dating again, but it never lasted more than one date. It just didn’t feel right being with someone who wasn’t Christine or Jordan. It made you ill and filled you with guilt, and you did it anyway because maybe one day you wouldn’t feel that way anymore.

After several unsuccessful dates, you happily spent Halloween night with your son, watching scary movies and passing out candy to trick or treaters. But once it got late enough, you crawled into the big, empty bed and laid there alone, unable to sleep. You reached out and touched the space where Jordan used to sleep and sighed as you watched the clock change to 12.

You were ready to give up on sleep and go make yourself some tea when a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind. The sudden contact made you stiffen at first, but even after years, you knew exactly who those arms belonged to. Your body relaxed and you tears welled up in your eyes as you whispered, “Christine?”

“It’s me, love.”

The sound of her voice, no longer weak like it was the last time you saw her, made you let out something between a laugh and a sob. You turned around in her arms and finally saw her smiling at you. She looked just as she had before she got sick, healthy and radiant. Christine reached her hand up to hold your cheek and you realized her skin wasn’t as warm as you remembered.

But as expected, Jordan’s hands were ice cold as he appeared behind you, his chest pressed to your back and his fingers intertwining with yours. You squeezed his hand gently, partially because it was what you always did, and also because you couldn’t quite believe he was there. You thought you must have been dreaming, but no dream could feel this real.

“H-how…? You’re both _gone_.”

“We’re not gone. We’ve been here with you the whole time,” Jordan finally said, and you shifted enough to see the soft smile on his face, no longer tinged with sadness like it always had been after Christine’s death.

That smile filled your heart with warmth until you realized the implication of what he said. “You’ve been here, so that means you’ve seen everything. You’ve seen the dates…”

Christine stroked your cheek softly, “Yes, we have, and while we don’t like it, we understand why you did it. You thought we weren’t here for you anymore, you thought you were alone, but you’re not. Even when you can’t see us, we’re with you.”

“And we’re waiting for you. You don’t need anyone else,” Jordan added.

His words were just confirmation of what you already knew. No one could compare to them, no one could love you like they did. If they were there for you, then you really didn’t need to find someone to help fill that space. More tears flowed from your eyes as you held onto them tight for the first time in so long.

It started with a kiss on your forehead from Christine, then one on your shoulder from Jordan, and soon you were tangled up with them again, completely worn out and satisfied. They took every moment they could to hold you close even as you slept, knowing their time was limited. At least they had been able to remind you of their love and how perfect you still were together.

When you woke up after the sun rose, they were gone, and you caught the faint scent of Christine’s perfume on her side of the bed and smiled. Maybe you couldn’t see them anymore, but they were there, and you would see them again next Halloween.


	129. Nate Heywood: General/NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yandere Nate Heywood hcs? Maybe some nsfw too? Please."

  * Nate is the type to fall fairly fast, so if he sees something in you that he likes, he’ll be hooked right away
  * He’s not nearly as obvious as Ray when his feelings develop, but he can still be a bit awkward
  * Expect some flirting and a lot of bad jokes as he tries to win your heart
  * His tendencies are hard to see at first unless you really look so you’ll probably agree to date him
  * He leans more obsessive and isn’t really all that possessive in general
  * Nate grew up lonely since his parents kept him sheltered due to his hemophilia and he just wants that human connection
  * He really loves spending time with you as a result of that, so please sit with him in the library as he does his research or let him hang around while you work
  * Because of this he can be pretty clingy, but as long as you give him enough attention it’ll be bearable
  * There can be some jealousy towards others, just not as much with other Legends
  * He’ll absolutely steel up and defend your honor if anyone gets inappropriate with you, but you can usually calm him down pretty easily
  * Can be a smidge delusional, like if you try to break up with him or you bring up something weird he did it just doesn’t compute
  * If he meets you after Amaya and Zari, he’ll be a little more protective and possessive because it’s pretty clear at this point that he’s unlucky in love and he doesn’t want to lose you too
  * The one thing he will _never_ do is keep you locked up and isolated because he had to go through that his whole childhood and doesn’t want you to know how that feels
  * When it comes to sex, Nate is very open minded and will try almost anything once
  * He’s totally down to use powers in bed, whether it’s his or yours
  * He lowkey likes it when you take control and when you mark him
  * Nate does give some vibes of secretly being a little pervy before you get together, but that’s obviously not really a problem once you’re dating
  * And it’s very likely that he’ll make use of the fabricator at some point for roleplay purposes 👀 (and it will absolutely be for him to dress up as Indiana Jones)




	130. Rick Tyler: Rick ruins his last chance to fix his relationship with the reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write something for the scenario where Rick blows his last chance at fixing his relationship with the reader? Thank you ❤️"

The restaurant you sat in was bustling as you waited in a booth in the corner, watching the clock on the wall. The further the hands moved past 8, the sicker you felt, and it didn’t help that the waitress was giving you sympathetic looks every time she came by to refill your drink. Rick had promised to be there on time, but you never expected much to come from his promises anymore, so you gave him an extra hour.

And that hour quickly turned into two.

Usually you would’ve given up and went home sooner than that, but this dinner was different for two reasons. The first was that it was the fourth anniversary of your relationship, and the second was that it was his final chance to make sure that you made it to your fifth anniversary.

Rick had always been a little absent, but the last year or so since you moved to Los Angeles together had been the worst. He was rarely ever home anymore, and all you did when he _was_ home was fight about it. In spite of all that, you still loved him with all of your heart and had the tiniest bit of hope that he would show up and give a sign that he still wanted you.

It was 10:30 when, with a very heavy heart, you went to pull out your wallet and pay for your drinks so you could leave. But before you could, a familiar figure slid into the seat across from you. “Sorry I’m late,” Rick said, and that was when you noticed the nasty bruise on his cheek, as well as the scratches on his neck.

The latter injuries looked suspiciously like they had been left by fingernails and the thought made your stomach turn. It wasn’t the first time you’d had the feeling that he was cheating, but on your anniversary? And his last chance to fix what he’d been breaking for so long? You pushed back that thought for now and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. “It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re here. What happened to you?”

Rick looked down at the table, avoiding your eyes. “It’s nothing.”

It wasn’t the worst injury he’d ever come home with, but it wasn’t nothing. You reached out and gently touched his cheek just below the bruise. “Rick, you can tell me-”

He took your wrist and moved your hand from his face. “Just drop it, okay?!” Rick’s voice came out louder than he intended, and he didn’t miss the way that the surrounding tables quieted for a moment, or how you gasped softly and pulled your hand away as if he’d burned you.

Rick scolded himself internally for lashing out at you when you were only concerned for him. He’d just had such a long night, which was even worse when he couldn’t get away from what he was doing, knowing you were there waiting for him. You had no idea of the relief he felt when he arrived and found you there, not the empty booth he was expecting. He put his hand over yours and gently squeezed it. “(Y/N), I-”

You quickly ripped your hand away from him. Your eyes stung and an intense ache filled your chest at first, but it quickly disappeared. All there was left was a numbness, and in an instant you felt totally disconnected. The last bit of hope you had to save your relationship died with that outburst and you had no chances left to give him, not anymore.

The waitress stopped at the table and gave you yet another smile tinged with pity. “Oh, wonderful. Your date’s here!”

“Actually…” You took the engagement ring from your left hand and slid it off, leaving it on the table right in front of Rick, who stared at the piece of jewelry, frozen. “He’s not my date anymore.” You took several bills from your wallet and threw them on the table. “Keep the change. Sorry for the trouble.”

And with that you left the restaurant, barely making it out onto the street before you heard Rick calling after you. You ignored him until he grabbed your wrist and stopped you. His eyes were glossy as he looked at you heartbroken, the ring you’d returned clutched in his hand. “We need to talk about this.”

Usually seeing him hurt like that would make you tear up as well, but you were still so numb. You supposed it was your heart trying to protect you so you could finally go through with it. “I’m done talking, Rick. It never does us any good. I’m going to stay with one of the girls tonight and I’ll be over tomorrow to get my things.”

He wanted to say more, to ask you to stay, but he knew it was pointless at the moment. In his desperation to keep you alive and safe from harm, he pushed you away, so far that you were out of reach. So he watched you walk away before looking down at the ring in his palm and closing his fingers over it once again. He had a feeling that he could fix this somehow, he just had to give you time.

You managed to go pack a bag at your apartment and make it to Beth’s place before it finally hit you. It was all over. It was done. Beth held you in her arms as you sobbed, but soon your tears dried and you realized how much lighter you felt without a crumbling relationship weighing you down.

While Rick had hope of winning you back, you already knew there was no chance. After so long of accepting that the end was near, you were ready to move on from him completely.


	131. Cindy Burman: NSFW (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request some NSFW headcanons or a NSFW scenario with Cindy ? (if you haven’t already done them)"

  * Cindy wants control over all aspects of your relationship and that includes sex
  * She’s completely dominant, not a drop of sub in her anywhere
  * As for what kind of dominant she is, she’s more of the condesecending and degrading type, but there are times she can be soft
  * Expect her to do things in public, especially when something makes her particularly jealous, or if she’s just bored and wants to play
  * She’ll slide her hands up under your skirt or tease you through your pants, and if anyone sees, they don’t say anything
  * She always leaves hickeys in plain view, but she’ll give you even more if it’s after someone’s looked at or flirted with you
  * Cindy thinks it’s cute when you get all whiny and pathetic and beg to come, so she’ll deny you a lot
  * She might even have you try to get yourself off knowing that it’s her touch you need, and she’s very good at watching things so she’ll be right there making little comments
  * Even if you start out with some brattiness, Cindy will get that out of you real quick until you’re nothing but putty in her hands, her “cute little slut”
  * Choking has been established as a thing she will do, but she’s not opposed to tying you up or things like that
  * Maybe you’ll even get a collar with her name on it, one for everyone to see and know that you belong to her
  * In spite of her mean girl attitude, Cindy isn’t a monster and she does feel love and affection for you, so she’s not going to do anything that could seriously hurt you




	132. Yolanda Montez: Jealousy (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Could you do some jealous Yolanda headcanons?"

  * Before her life totally changed, Yolanda did still get jealous, but she wasn’t aggressive about it
  * She was known for being outgoing and fun, so it would just take her being quiet and down for you to notice something was wrong
  * After the incident with Henry and her outcast status, she has to keep a distance from you to preserve your reputation, but that doesn’t mean her feelings for you have changed
  * Seeing you with anyone else, or god forbid seeing you with Henry or Cindy, has her blood boiling and she takes all of her newfound anger out on the punching bag in the gym
  * But that’s all she can do until Courtney recruits her to the JSA and her situation improves
  * Once she becomes Wildcat and has the confidence, she finally talks to you and explains everything
  * Yolanda’s different now, more quiet and reserved during the day, but that’s not the case when she’s in costume
  * If anyone gets too close to you, including Henry, she’ll still watch and hold it in like she used to
  * Then when night falls, they’ll be getting a visit from Wildcat and how badly they get hurt depends on how they acted with you
  * Eventually she’ll escalate to drawing blood when it’s really bad or if the same person doesn’t leave you alone
  * Yolanda just got you back after everything and she won’t lose you _ever_ again




	133. Rick Tyler: Reader gives Rick a positive pregnancy test on Christmas (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Christmas request where Rick rushes home late on Christmas expecting you to be upset, but instead you hand him his gift and when he opens it it’s a positive pregnancy test or an ultrasound image of your baby 🥺"

A Christmas movie played quietly on the tv as you sat on the couch and waited, the cocoa in your mug not quite hot anymore. You weren’t watching the movie though because all you could do was worry. The day had been spent alone since Rick left in the morning after an urgent call from the JSA and you could only think about whether he was okay.

Even though you knew he could handle himself pretty well and that the team was behind him, you still felt that concern, but it was worse since your realization a few days ago. Now it wasn’t about whether Rick would make it home to you, but whether he would make it home to you and your baby. The two of you had talked about it a lot and you even got off of your birth control to do it, and now it was finally real.

All you really wanted was for him to come home and you got your wish. The sound of the key in the door had you out of your seat instantly, carefully placing your drink on the table and turning off the movie as you went to greet him.

As Rick opened the door, a rush of cold air entered with him, so he quickly closed it behind him before shrugging off his jacket. Part of him didn’t even want to look at you yet because he knew you were upset and disapointed. He’d seen the sadness in your eyes when he left that morning and he was sure it had only gotten worse.

So it was a surprise when you threw your arms around him and hugged him tight, burying your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you as well as he heard your muffled, “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” The last thing he wanted to do that morning was leave, especially on a day that you always spent together, but he couldn’t exactly ignore a world ending threat and stay in bed with you. You had no idea how much of a relief it was to be done with that and finally be back home knowing you were safe for another day.

You pulled back just enough to hold his face in your hands as you looked him over. “Are you hurt?”

He gave you a small smile, leaning into your touch. “No, I’m okay.”

“Good,” you said as you closed the distance between your lips and his, giving him a soft and sweet kiss. “I suppose we should pick up where we left off this morning, huh?”

Rick didn’t argue with that as you led him to the couch and had him sit down before you grabbed the small box you had wrapped the previous day. You knew it would probably be better to save the best for last, but you needed him to know. You couldn’t hold it in any longer. You sat down next to Rick and put the box in his hands. The grin on your face didn’t give anything away since you were always excited to see Rick open anything you got him. And you knew that he would love this the most.

Rick tore at the paper and opened up the box to reveal a thin, white piece of plastic. He knew what a pregnancy test looked like of course, but it took a few moments for it to sink in. Two lines, that meant…“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, I’m pregnant. I figured it out a couple of days ago and took a few tests just to be sure.”

He looked back at the test and let out a soft laugh. You watched as he put the box to the side and lifted you onto his lap, his hand going right to your belly. He wouldn’t be able to feel anything yet, not even a bump, but it seemed right. As a teenager, he never believed he’d be with you, let alone have a child with you. When the two of you started trying for a baby, he didn’t think it would happen so soon, but that wasn’t a bad thing. Not at all.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and held him close, enjoying this perfect moment. In spite of the challenges you and Rick had in your relationship, you knew he would be a great dad and you were excited to do this with him.

The next Christmas was uninterrupted by superhero business, just you, Rick, and your son spending your very first Christmas together.


	134. Jordan Mahkent: Reader spends their first Christmas with the Mahkents (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can you do something about Jordan's darling's first christmas with the Mahkents? Where they've been together for a while, but they don't know he's Icicle."

  * Your whole relationship with Jordan has moved pretty fast, so you’re not surprised when he asks you over to his home for Christmas
  * At first you’re a little unsure because that’s new territory and you wonder how his family will feel about it, but they all like you a lot and, unknown to you, _heavily_ supported Jordan in pursuing you
  * Your family probably doesn’t live in Blue Valley anyway so you don’t have anywhere else to go that day
  * But if they do, Jordan is quite persuasive and Cam will even step in and say how much he’s looking forward to having you over 🥺 so you’ll be convinced
  * The way they all see it, you’re going to be part of their family soon anyway, so why not start spending the holidays together now?
  * The Mahkents celebrate Christmas more in the Norwegian way, meaning the main celebration is on Christmas Eve instead
  * All five of you spend the day cooking and baking and just being together
  * It’s going to feel really nice, especially if your family has never been the type to go all out
  * The forecast didn’t mention snow, but it ends up snowing anyway (somehow 🤔🤔🤔) so it’s a perfect white Christmas
  * I can also see you, Jordan, and Cameron building and decorating a gingerbread house, but Jordan’s not the artist of the family so he leaves the decorating to you and Cam
  * (Sidenote: Can you imagine how happy it will make him to see you bonding with his family even further, especially Cam? Our sad ice man will be smiling quite a bit that day)
  * Then later in the night comes the gifts, and you brought your own for all of them which you’re lowkey nervous about them liking
  * And of course they love them 🥰
  * Jordan definitely gives you an absurdly expensive piece of jewelry, something silver and diamond that gives off an icy vibe
  * Cam paints you something beautiful and elaborate of your favorite flowers because that’s his specialty
  * Lily and Sofus probably give you a family heirloom of some sort since it’s already expected that Jordan will be marrying you soon (not that you know that)
  * And once the celebrating is over for the night and everyone else goes to bed, you and Jordan do your own thing 😉😉😉
  * Spending that time with the Mahkents is lovely and you feel so welcome, so you’re excited to do it the next year
  * The thing is, next year might not be fun for you because at that point, you’ll know of Jordan’s alter ego and there’s a possibility you’re not spending the holidays with them willingly




	135. Eobard Thawne: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can you please do general reverse flash headconnon from legends of tomorrow? Thanks."

  * Possessive and sadistic to the max
  * You most likely run into Thawne because of Team Flash, but you could also just be a poor unsuspecting civilian
  * Thawne sees you and he wants you, but he’s also the kind that’s going to _really hate_ that he wants you
  * He doesn’t want to feel like this, all he’s supposed to want is to destroy The Flash
  * Yet he finds himself following you around as you go about your day, or getting angry when others talk to you
  * If you know him as Harrison Wells, he’s completely unassuming in that way and you never suspect anything with him
  * Thawne’s going to make your life miserable
  * You don’t know what’s happening to you, why everyone you know (aside from Team Flash if you’re on it) is dying or why you feel watched and unsafe all the time
  * Eventually he reveals himself to you and of course you’re scared, but there’s nothing you can do since he’s a speedster
  * Now that you’re aware of him and he’s ‘claimed’ you, he won’t be around quite as much
  * You’ll be lulled into that false sense of security, where you think he’s gone and that you’re home free
  * Then Thawne shows up again and rips that all away, reminding you that you’re never going to be free, that you’ll always belong to him
  * He’ll show up when you need that reminder and to kill anyone you try to pursue
  * But eventually he’ll take you and you won’t have those periods of freedom anymore
  * You’re not even safe when he dies because another version is bound to be drawn to you and do the same things




	136. Yolanda Montez and Rick Tyler: Yolanda and Rick cheer up Grant reader on Christmas (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! May I request some platonic Rick + platonic Yolanda fluff n lowkey angst? In which they're at the Whitmore-Dugan's, celebrating christmas after defeating the ISA but reader ain't quite in the holiday mood because they got badly injured during the fight and Rick & Yolanda want to try and cheer them up."

When the new JSA got you away from your forced marriage to the Crocks that you had been stuck in for so long, you began to train and bond with them. Out of them all Yolanda and Rick became quite attached to you, as they both lacked some decent parental figures and, specifically for Yolanda, because you were married to Ted Grant.

That was why they caught on pretty quickly to your lack of enthusiasm during the first JSA Christmas party. You were still hurt from the fight with the ISA, having had to take up your old identity again after nearly a decade because the kids needed all the help they could get. Your broken bones and the fact that you were beaten made you feel useless, and that just added to the depression that you’d had every Christmas since you lost Ted.

You tried your hardest for the kids, but you spent most of Christmas morning on the couch, painting on the best smile you could muster whenever someone talked to you. Yolanda and Rick weren’t quite sure how to approach it, especially the latter since he wasn’t so great with that stuff. But they both knew they didn’t want you to be so sad anymore, and maybe they could do something about it.

Yolanda sat down next to you first, giving you a smile which you returned. After her came Rick, who sat on your other side and handed you a cup of eggnog just like he and Yolanda had. “Thank you, Rick.”

“No problem,” he said as he and Yolanda shared a look behind your back.

You didn’t look at them as you fiddled with the cup in your hands. “You two should go be with the others. I’m afraid I won’t be much fun today.”

“We’re right where we want to be,” Yolanda assured you, but she paused a moment before continuing. “I know that going through this is hard…but I think Ted would be proud of you. You didn’t hesitate to put on your suit and help us. Yes you got hurt, but you fought hard just like he would have.”

Tears welled up in your eyes because you knew she was right. Your husband had never been the type to lay down and give up, he always got back up and kept going. Until the night you lost him that is, but even then he fought the ISA until his last breath. You turned to her with a smile, quickly wiping away the single tear that fell. “He’d be proud of you too, Yolanda. You’re an amazing Wildcat.” Then you looked at Rick, “And Rex would be proud of you, Rick.”

Yolanda smiled because you knew Ted better than anyone and your opinion meant a lot. Rick gave you a quiet ‘Thanks’ and hoped you were right about that. You lifted your cup up. “To Ted and Rex. To the JSA.”

Rick and Yolanda touched their cups to yours with a clink and as you took a sip, you realized that even though Ted wasn’t there anymore, you had a family again.


	137. Damien Darhk: Platonic reader who is a Legend (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can I please request general headconnons of Damien Darhk discovered the platonic reader he developed obsession with is actually a legend? Thank you."

  * Damien doesn’t realize you’re actually a Legend at first, he just assumes that you got mixed in with them during one of their missions
  * He goes to search for you after, but even his magic can’t get a lock on you
  * Until he runs into the Legends again and sees you with them still, then he’s like “Really? You’re with these idiots?”
  * Whenever the Legends fight the Legion, he won’t let Thawne or Merlyn get anywhere near you
  * They’re all “What the hell are you doing?” because he’s messing up their plans quite a bit for something they don’t understand
  * They don’t like that he wants to take you back home to his Nora Doll and be a family once this is all over
  * You’re already family to the Legends so they fight tooth and nail to keep you away from him once they realize what he wants, but he takes you anyway
  * Sara told you how he killed her sister so you hate him (even though this version of him hasn’t done it _yet_ ) and want nothing more than to get away
  * You’re screwed though, especially once the Legion uses the Spear of Destiny
  * In Doomworld, you’re Damien’s child that loves their dad and gets doted on and spoiled hardcore along with Nora
  * Everything’s perfect in his eyes until the Legends wake you up and it’s all ruined
  * Eventually Damien has to be mind wiped and returned to his place in the timeline, but he always has this feeling that something’s missing and he can’t put his finger on what it is
  * And you make sure you never cross paths with him again




	138. Rick Tyler and Artemis Crock: Rick fights Artemis and takes reader back (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Artemis vs Rick please! Maybe you’re just a civilian who keeps getting stolen back and forth between them, but you try to slip away and escape when they’re fighting!"

The moment Artemis muttered a “Damn” and went outside with her crossbow, you knew it was time. Over the last several months, a pattern had emerged. You would be at Artemis’ place for a while before Rick showed up and fought her to take you to his home, then you would spend about a week there before Artemis fought him and stole you back. Then the cycle would repeat. And repeat. _And repeat_.

You had taken to using these minutes of distraction to try and sneak away from them, but it never worked. One of them always found you. You tried to keep some hope alive that maybe one day would be your lucky one, that they would be too distracted with beating the hell out of each other to realize you were long gone. Maybe it would be that night.

The sound of yelling drew you to the window, and you peeked through the curtains just in time to catch Rick drop kicking Artemis, who immediately retaliated by shooting some crossbow bolts at him. It was strange to think that this was pretty tame so far compared to some of their fights over you. You watched a moment, making sure they were absorbed enough in the fight to not notice your absence and when it seemed clear, you bolted out of the back door.

You ran as hard as you could, leaving the grunts and punches far behind you. Hopefully you could at least get a few streets away before one of them knocked the other out and came for you. But it seemed that wasn’t meant to be, because once you got to the end of the street, you heard Rick calling out your name.

In your panic, you got down on the ground and crawled under the nearest parked car. Perhaps Rick wouldn’t think to look there, perhaps _this_ would be your lucky night. You clapped a hand over your mouth to muffle your breathing, which was a bit heavy from the running. Rick’s footsteps came closer and you stiffened, silently praying he wouldn’t stop. He did for a moment, his boots only a few feet away from you.

Then, he walked past.

You let out a breath of relief, only to _scream_ when you suddenly saw Rick looking under the car, _right_ at you. His face dripped with blood in places and his hair was a mess, which wasn’t an uncommon look after he fought Artemis.

Metal groaned where he grabbed the car, and he flipped it easily, sending it skidding across the street on its roof. You laid there terrified as he stood above you, and you knew there was no use in trying to run at this point, so you let him kneel down and pick you up bridal style. He looked down at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, visibly relieved that you were there with him. “Let’s go home.”

While it would’ve been nice to get away from all of the chaos forever, at least you knew that Rick’s jealousy and the fact that he missed you would lead to a fun few days before Artemis came to take you back.


	139. Cameron Mahkent and Artemis Crock: Poly (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idk if this will make the cut, but can you do headcanons for cameron mahkent and artemis crock sharing a darling? Thank you"

  * In the beginning, Artemis and Cameron seem like an unlikely pair
  * Artemis is aggressive and passionate while Cameron is more calm and laid back, and they run with different crowds for a long time
  * But then they both join the ISA and get to know each other beyond being the star football player and the quiet art kid
  * Cam sees Artemis’ soft side and Artemis sees Cam’s dark side, and eventually they start dating each other
  * All is good until they meet you for the first time in college and they’ve both got major heart eyes over you, which totally confuses them
  * They still love each other and nothing is wrong in the relationship, so why are they both so into you?
  * Eventually they realize that they have a thing for you and now that they know you exist, there’s a hole there
  * They’re good without you, but they’ll be great with you
  * Artemis is comfortable with the idea a lot faster because she’s surely seen her parents do the same thing with a darling of their own
  * But Cameron most likely grew up with Jordan only being in love with Christine so he’s not used to that concept
  * Cameron and Artemis balance each other out well during the courting phase as well as in the actual relationship, they’re definitely very fire and ice 😉
  * Artemis is extremely flirty and outgoing with you while Cam has his sweet and shy thing going on
  * Cam showers you with beautiful art and Artemis shows off her athletic skill to impress you
  * When Artemis gets too angry with a rival or is a little too aggressive with coming onto you, Cameron’s able to talk to her and calm her down
  * Of course he’s fine with killing the rival, but it needs to wait until there are no witnesses, especially you
  * And there are times when Cameron’s a little too shy or his creeping is too obvious and Artemis has to nudge him in the right direction
  * Both of them stalk you, but Cam can often do it in plain sight since he’s very lowkey, so he and Artemis swap notes
  * Eventually you’ll end up dating them both, and whether you actually agreed to it or not is another story
  * One of them is almost always with you because they’re very protective, but it’s more often Cam that stays home with you because Artemis needs the fight and the hunt more than he does
  * In spite of how each of their parents are, they’re hesitant to do any real punishment if you try to run off or fight them
  * Cameron leans more towards emotional manipulation and making you feel guilty for trying to leave, sometimes unintentionally and sometimes on purpose
  * Artemis’ punishments are more of the sexy kind, which Cameron of course gets in on, and she definitely takes after her parents in that when you escape, she’ll spend some time toying with you before taking you home
  * And if you get too far in your escape, you’ll have to deal with your in laws from both sides, and while Jordan isn’t too bad, Paula and Crusher are _terrifying_
  * Both of them are very eager to start a family, whether Cam gets you pregnant or you or Cam get Artemis pregnant
  * Either way, you’ll have a sports star or a cryokinetic, or maybe even more than that if you all want to have more kids
  * Artemis is alright with one, but Cam would like more so it kind of becomes a thing
  * The three of you are going to have a life together, whether you want it eventually or not




	140. Courtney Whitmore and Henry King Jr: Platonic!Courtney and Romantic!Henry Jr (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something with romantic Henry jr where you are Courtney’s best friend"

  * Henry has a crush on you long before Courtney ever comes along since the two of you have gone to school together since elementary
  * He doesn’t know how to handle this at all, especially since you’ve never given him the time of day, so he just bullies you like he does everyone else
  * You’re his main target until the incident with Yolanda happens and he and Cindy start terrorizing her together
  * Of course you’re not completely free from his bullying and he happens to make a comment about you one day, right in front of Courtney
  * It’s Courtney’s first day and she’s already defended Yolanda, so she has no problem doing the same for you
  * The two of you become friends and Courtney develops a platonic obsession with you, eventually recruiting you to the JSA
  * Henry gets jealous that you’re spending a lot of time with Courtney as well as Yolanda and the others (he’s extra jealous of Rick), but it’s not really in the forefront of his mind the longer his dad’s in a coma and the more his powers develop
  * Later, he hears how much he’s hurt you and he sincerely regrets it, even apologizing to you (and Yolanda) when you’re all in the tunnels searching for his father
  * While Courtney’s trusting and willing to give Henry a chance, she’s hesitant about his apparent feelings for you because he’s been horrible to you and Yolanda
  * She’s protective of her friends, you especially, so she’s putting down ground rules for dating you
  * It’s nothing too wild, just that he needs to treat you with respect and not abuse his powers
  * And that’s even _if_ you want anything to do with him
  * Courtney may be tiny and adorable, but she can be threatening when she warns people not to mess with you and Henry gets the full force of that
  * After a while, once Henry has proven himself and his feelings for you, Courtney may even help him out with dating you
  * It would probably be mutually beneficial for them because they’re both obsessed with you, albeit in different ways, and they each understand the other better than another best friend/sister or boyfriend would




	141. Henry King Jr: Just A Dream (Oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably post this as it's own work but nah. All italic paragraphs are the reader's dream

Time passed quickly as you worked on your homework and before you knew it, it was nearly one in the morning. Exhaustion took over and you decided it would be better to continue the next day than to push yourself. At least a few hours of sleep would do you good and relieve some of your stress. As soon as your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

Little did you know, Henry had been waiting quite impatiently for you to finally go to bed. Partly because he did worry about you burning yourself out, but also because he missed you terribly after you left the school that afternoon.

Almost two years earlier, when the two of you met the first week of college, Henry had taken to telepathically visiting you in your sleep. It started out innocently at first, until he was making love to you in your dreams nearly every night. Months went by before he even thought about actually entering your apartment at night, but he never did more than hold you or kiss you at first. Eventually, he couldn’t handle being so close to you without taking care of himself or touching you.

Each night, he would use his telekinesis to unlock your door, and his telepathy to keep you in a deep sleep. The two of you were friends, but you would still freak out if you woke up and found him in your room, so he took that extra precaution. You never budged as he climbed into bed with you and did as he pleased.

This night was different, though Henry didn’t know it yet.

Henry carefully entered your bedroom, admiring you for a moment, how you were posed so perfectly and looking very comfortable wrapped up in your blanket. The moon through the window was the only source of light and it made you look particularly beautiful. He wished he could fall asleep with you and hold you all night, just to wake up to your beauty in the early morning sunlight.

You didn’t stir as Henry slipped into the bed and took his spot behind you. He pulled the blanket down and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to his chest. Your warmth and softness were what he’d been missing all afternoon, and he could smell the distinct scent of your favorite shampoo, which comforted him further.

Henry kissed your shoulder over the fabric of the shirt you’d worn to bed, his hand travelling down your side until he reached the hem and pushed it up to your chest. He cupped your breast, kneading it gently and rolling your nipple once he felt it harden.

_You giggled as Henry flipped you over onto your back, a smirk on his face as he pulled your shirt over your head. He didn’t waste a second dipping down to kiss your chest, leaving marks all over your skin until he reached your breasts. He eagerly took one nipple in his mouth as he palmed your other breast, and you put your hand on the back of his head in silent encouragement._

He trailed his fingers down your stomach with a feather light touch until he reached the waistband of your underwear. Once he slipped his hand down them, he began to tease you with his fingertips, listening to the slight hitch in your breath. You were already so wet that he could easily rub small circles around your clit.

_Henry kissed down your stomach and thighs, placing more love bites on the sensitive skin. As he put your knees over his shoulders, he kissed everywhere besides where you wanted him most. “Please, Henry,” you whined, and that was enough to make him dive in, his fingers working your clit as his tongue delved deep into you._

He continued circling your clit, ignoring how painfully hard he had become when he started touching you. Soft whimpers fell from your mouth and he muttered a “Fuck” because every single sound made him throb. Your breathing sped up and your noises got a little louder as your whole body tensed and you trembled in his arms.

_You grabbed at Henry’s curls as he ate you out like a man possessed, eagerly licking up everything you were giving him. His fingers on you and the lewd noises of him going down on you had you close to the edge. It wasn’t until he replaced his fingers with his lips and provided some suction to your clit that your release finally hit you. You practically screamed his name as it washed over you, your hips rocking against his face while he worked you through it._

Henry hid his warm face in your neck, barely resisting the urge to move his hips against your ass. He wished he could see you come like that outside of your dreams, moaning out for him so beautifully, but he couldn’t have that yet. Instead, he collected some of your wetness on his fingers and pushed his pants down a bit to free his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and let out a relieved sigh as he began stroking himself.

_He slotted himself between your thighs, running his tip through your soaked folds and watching you squirm. And finally, he pushed into you and began moving his hips at a steady pace. You gripped the sheets as he hit you deep, making your breasts move with every thrust._

Soft moans escaped his mouth as he fisted himself, losing himself in that fantasy in your mind. But soon all he could think about was how much better you would feel, just like in the dream. He had never done that before, never crossed that line, and he didn’t want to do it until you were awake with him too. Then you let out a very clear moan, louder than any he’d heard from you before, and he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think it through, he just hooked his thumb on the waistband of your panties and pulled them down before sliding inside of you.

_You let out a loud moan, everything somehow feeling even better than before as Henry fucked into you. He leaned down and kissed you, not faltering even once in his pace, and you wrapped your arms around him. You needed something to hold on to, you needed Henry in every way, and he didn’t mind one bit._

Henry nearly came just from feeling the way your warm, wet walls wrapped around him, clenching a bit in reaction to your dream. He rested his forehead against your shoulder and calmed himself before starting to move his hips, practically grinding against your ass. He liked this position, being able to hold you to his chest while inside you and feeling all of you.

_You rocked your hips in tandem with Henry, helping him go even deeper. He held your thigh up to give himself better access as he drove his hips forward. He could feel your release coming, not just in your mind, but in the way you clenched around him and your body shook. “Come for me, baby,” he whispered into your ear, and he finally pushed you over with a few circles on your sensitive clit. You fluttered around him and Henry came too, his moans mixing with your own as he filled you with his cum._

Once he felt you approaching your high, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Henry began actually thrusting his hips in and out, and he heard the soft sound of his skin slapping against yours. He didn’t want it to end so soon, but when you came in your dream, that beautiful fantasy sight mixed with the very real feeling of your muscles twitching around him, he was coming in the dream and in reality at the same time. He held onto you tight as his hips stuttered, moaning your name as he spilled his cum deep inside of you.

_Henry left soft kisses on your skin as you both came down and you gave him a tired smile. Once he pulled out of you, you whimpered, and he left a sweet kiss on your lips. He got up and came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, carefully cleaning up the mess he made between your legs. And soon he was back in your arms again as you snuggled into his chest, already feeling quite tired after all of that. “I love you,” he said as he ran his hand up and down your bare back, lulling you to sleep._

For a moment, Henry kept you close and stayed deep inside of you, still caught up in the pleasure. But it didn’t take long for him to have a moment of clarity and realize what he’d just done. He’d made a mess of you, came _inside_ of you, and it didn’t bother him at the time, but once he wasn’t painfully horny anymore, he knew he fucked up. He carefully pulled out of you and grabbed a tissue from your nightstand to clean up what leaked out of you as best as he could.

Once he took care of any trace of his presence, Henry pulled your underwear back up and your shirt back down, then fixed your blanket. He even tucked you in a little before placing a gentle kiss on your lips and leaving you to continue sleeping. In spite of his panic after the fact, that wasn’t the last time he fucked you and came inside of you.

—-

It was weeks later that you started to notice signs that something was wrong with you. You felt nauseated all the time and threw up daily, your ankles were swollen and painful, and you felt horrible in general. At first you thought that it was stress from your classes and your job, but then you missed your period and you started to panic.

Even though it was impossible and totally paranoid, you bought a pregnancy test and tried it out just to ease your mind, but instead of a negative, it was _positive_.

The strange thing about that was that you had never once had sex. You’d never even held hands with anyone. The closest thing you had to a relationship were the dreams of your friend Henry, both innocent and not so innocent. But they were only that, dreams. Just dreams. So the test had to be wrong, but when you bought a few more and took them, they all read positive too.

This new revelation had you confused and terrified, because there was no way it could be happening. If you had never had sex then how were you pregnant? You went to class that day completely on edge, barely holding back tears. You just needed some kind of explanation for why this was happening to you and how. Or at least someone to tell you that everything was going to be okay.

Several of your classmates noticed your strange behavior, but Henry had that special insight that no one else did. He saw you throw up a handful of times over the last few weeks and didn’t think much of it, but he wished he had once he read your mind and heard your panicked thoughts.

**‘How am I pregnant? I’ve never even had sex before, it shouldn’t be possible. Oh god, what am I going to do?’**

Henry was so stunned by your thoughts that the professor had to call on him several times to answer a simple question. He gave some bullshit response, his focus totally on you now. He’d had no idea that you were a virgin at the time, it wasn’t a piece of information he’d dug for since he didn’t really want to know if you’d slept with other guys. If you were pregnant and believed you’d never had sex before, then he could see why you were so upset.

All he felt was a deep sense of guilt because it was him who was the cause of your pain, and he knew he had to come clean.

—-

Once classes were over, you went straight back to your apartment and curled up in your bed, sobbing your heart out. You wished you could fall asleep and have one of your usual dreams, to feel Henry there soothing you as you dealt with this situation. More than that, you wished those dreams of him were real, that you were actually in a relationship, so he could be there for you in your waking hours too. And at least that would give you an explanation for your pregnancy.

It was a few hours later when you heard a knock on your apartment door and opened it to reveal Henry himself. He seemed pretty twitchy, especially once he saw how red your eyes were from crying. “Hey…Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” You stepped back and let him walk inside before shutting the door behind him. “Is everything okay?”

He thought about how sweet it was that you were concerned about him in spite of your situation, but it was all about you. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Standing wasn’t very comfortable for you as of late, so you sat down on your couch and patted the cushion next to you. You hoped that whatever he had to say could distract you for a little while. He took the seat and looked around your living room awkwardly, avoiding meeting your eyes. “What is it, Henry?”

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. The last few hours had been spent thinking of how to tell you everything, but he hadn’t gotten any closer to figuring out a good way. He just realized he had to do it as soon as possible and hope that something came to him along the way. Nothing did, so he started with what was on your mind when he came in. “I know that you’re pregnant.”

You froze, staring at him with wide eyes. You hadn’t told anyone or even seen a doctor, so there was no way he could’ve found out that you knew of. “H-how?”

“I heard you thinking about it in class today.” Before you could question that, he spoke in your mind. **_'I’m Brainwave’_**

“Brainwave like JSA Brainwave? Wow…” It made sense when you thought about it. Henry seemed much busier than a normal college student, and he had always been very good at reading people and their emotions. Maybe your reaction to the news would’ve been a little less calm if you weren’t so focused on your own problem. “Well, uh, thank you for telling me that you know about this. I’ve been freaking out about it ever since I found out this morning and it’s been really stressful. Please don’t tell anyone though. I’m still trying to figure out how the hell it happened.”

“That’s actually why I’m here. It…it happened because of me.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense, Henry. Not that any of it does.”

Now wasn’t the time to struggle with words, he was already in far too deep. He looked into your eyes, seeing the clear confusion. “I’ve been in love with you since we met freshman year. Back then, we weren’t really friends yet and I didn’t know how to go about it, so…I started using my powers to visit your dreams. It was pretty normal in the beginning, I’m sure you remember that, but things escalated…”

His confession was a total shock to you. You had believed you were the only one with romantic feelings and that the dreams were all you. Knowing that he knew about your dreams, that he’d participated in them, had your cheeks hot. You probably should’ve been upset that he did that, but he had provided you with so much comfort that way over the last two years that you couldn’t be too angry. “I know it always feels real, but you can’t get pregnant from having sex in your dreams. This wasn’t you, Henry.”

You touched his hand in a comforting way and suddenly you knew everything, you _saw_ everything. How Henry went from simple dreams to breaking into your apartment. How he’d used his powers to keep you asleep as he did more and more extreme things. And finally, that he’d been fucking you in your sleep and coming inside of you almost every night for the past several weeks with absolutely no protection.

You yanked your hand back and gasped, tears already streaming down your face again. Those thoughts, those images, kept flashing in your mind, and you could hear Henry’s voice calling to you from far away, but you couldn’t understand him. Your face went numb and you started hyperventilating, which didn’t help with your near constant nausea issues. Your stomach flipped and you shot up from the couch to run to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet so you could throw up.

Henry kneeled next to you and gently rubbed your back as you emptied the contents of your stomach and sobbed. He hadn’t meant for you to see all of that, but sometimes his powers were hard to control when he was stressed out or upset. He knew you wouldn’t be happy once he told you the whole truth, he just didn’t want it to happen like that.

“It’s going to be okay, (Y/N). I promise. We’re young, but we can raise our baby together, I know it.” He continued to rub your back as you heaved, barely even registering what he was saying. “We love each other and that’s what matters, right? We’ll be fine.”

You collapsed weakly once your stomach seemed to be clear, nearly falling back against the wall before Henry caught you and pulled you to his chest. While you had wished for his presence before, in that moment you felt disgusted and betrayed by what he did. He had taken so much from you, the feeling of safety in your own home, your control over your body. Everything you never would’ve expected from him.

None of it was what you wanted, especially not this baby that came from such a sick thing, but you had a horrible feeling that Henry didn’t plan on giving you a choice.


	142. Henry King Jr: Henry has sex with reader in their crush’s bed during a party (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Request for brainman jr 🥺 sorry this is long it just popped in my head: You know that henry can read minds, but you’ve made it clear you’re only interested in being his friend. Henry ofc doesn’t let it go, but doesn’t push it. You have a crush on someone and you get invited to a party at their house. Henry basically invites himself wherever you go and you allow him because he hasn’t hurt anyone (that you know of). You’re excited to see your crush and enjoy being at the party with henry as a constant companion. He’s in a surprisingly good mood but you ignore it. You eventually realize you haven’t seen your crush in a while and go look for them. It takes a while but you finally find them- except they’re making out with another friend outside. You rush back in and henry is hot on your heels. You’re in tears so henry pushes you into your crush’s room and locks the door. Despite your grief you notice henry seems a little smug and realize that henry knew about this the entire time. This ofc sets you off so you tear into him- henry weakly defends himself and you end up crying even more. Henry feels a little guilty now and comforts you. After a while you lift your head from henry’s chest and meet his gaze. You don’t know why but you reach up and meet his lips. The energy and tension in the room is overwhelming and you tear each others clothes off and henry fucks you in your crush’s bed (and he fucks you better than your crush ever would have) 🥵 —and yeah henry’s a little creepy/fucked up here but it’s not the worst thing he’s done LMAO (too soon? 😂)"

Tears streamed down your face as you sat at the foot of the bed, the image of what you just saw burning into your eyes. Your crush, the one you’d been pining over for months, had his tongue practically down some girl’s throat right in plain view of everyone at the party. All you could think to do was run away, and you didn’t realize Henry had followed you through the crowd until he led you into your crush’s bedroom.

“I can’t believe he-” You stopped when you looked up and saw the slight smirk on Henry’s face. You thought that he went to the party just to be with you, but you quickly realized that he must have only showed up to gloat. Henry had always been very clear about his feelings for you, meanwhile you insisted on nothing more than friendship, so you were aware of his motivation. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“(Y/N)…”

You stood up and quickly closed the space between you, pointing right at his chest. “You knew I liked him and you _wanted_ me to see him kissing someone else! How could you do that to me?! You’re such an asshole!”

Henry didn’t have to be a telepath to feel the hurt and anger in your words. Any bit of smugness dissipated, replaced by guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be, you jerk!” Your cries turned into sobs as you continued, dropping your hand to hug yourself. Catching your crush kissing someone didn’t hurt as much as knowing that your best friend let you see it on purpose. “You should’ve told me. I trusted you, Henry.”

“I know. I messed up and I’m so sorry.” Henry wrapped his arms around you and you let him because you really needed it.

You sobbed into his chest as he slowly rubbed your back, relaxing into him easily. Even though you were pissed at him, he always comforted you better than anyone else. He could make you feel alright again just by holding you for a while. Henry was your best friend, one of the most important people in your life…

Henry had been hugging you for a few minutes when you pulled back slightly and looked up at him, just looked. He had promised you he would never peek into your mind, and while he had done it several times before, he didn’t want to make it obvious no matter how curious he was about your thoughts in that moment. But the way you glanced down at his mouth and back into his eyes told him exactly what you had in mind.

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, tentative and soft since this was brand new territory. Henry held you even closer, his arms tightening around your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. You didn’t know what possessed you to kiss him, but it felt good.

After several moments, you broke the kiss while still staying close to him, your eyes meeting again. It was clear neither of you really wanted to stop, so Henry kissed you again with more passion this time. You opened your mouth to him and deepened the kiss, tasting the beer he’d been drinking throughout the party on his tongue.

As you kissed him, that dam that held your desire for him completely broke and it overwhelmed you. You felt that need for him just like he’d felt for you for years. You led Henry back towards the bed and he quickly caught on, easily picking you up and laying you down on the mattress.

Even with the blaring music in the background, the both of you forgot where you were when Henry took the spot between your thighs. You sat up and connected your lips again as you tore his jacket off and he removed your shirt before throwing it on the floor. Anticipation had you shaking as he stripped you of the rest of your clothes in a rush and you did the same with his until everything was gone. No more layers or barriers.

You were sure that the party goers could hear you over the music as Henry fucked into you, his hands roaming all over your body as he kissed your neck. “Fuck, Henry!” It was better than anything you’d ever felt, the tension and desperation for each other mixing perfectly and making it even more intense. You doubted that it could be like this with anyone else.

As you came, there were no thoughts. Just white hot pleasure as you held onto him so tight and whimpered out his name. Henry whispered sweet nothings, things you couldn’t quite catch over the sound of your blood rushing in your ears. But you did hear his own moans as he came inside of you, his thrusts growing sloppy.

Henry slowed to a stop and you laid there together in the afterglow. You couldn’t help wondering if that saying was true and you had actually died for a moment, or at the very least left your body. Henry had to hold back a smile when he heard that.

The moment was ruined by a banging on the door. “Who’s in there?!” It was your crush’s voice.

You and Henry looked at each other with wide eyes before he said, “We should probably get out of here.”

“I’m still mad at you, you know.”

“I know,” he said with a sweet smile. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Henry gave you another kiss before you had to get out of bed and throw your clothes back on. Then he opened the door and walked you right past your shocked crush and the girl he’d been kissing, your legs clearly barely functioning and that smug look back on his face.

He didn’t intend for the night to end up like this, but he would never complain about that, not now that you were his.


	143. Henry King Jr: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "general yandere hc’s about henry jr"

  * Henry is obsessive, possessive, and has a lot of potential to be delusional in certain situations
  * If you meet him as a child after he moves to Blue Valley and you grow up with him, you’ll see the very dickish Henry after a few years
  * He has these feelings for you that he doesn’t really know how to deal with, so he bullies you through middle school and into high school
  * In reality he’s just trying to attract your attention in any way he can even though it’s negative and he won’t let up until you date him
  * Henry isn’t afraid to scare off all of your friends and isolate you so you’ll come to him, though he will start to feel a little guilty if he sees that it’s really hurting you
  * He also dates people to make you jealous and get your attention, but it probably doesn’t work on you
  * When Henry develops his powers he’s a whole different animal
  * He realizes how terrible he’s been and cuts out the bullying, that kindness and empathy from his mother coming out a lot more
  * If he bullied you, he’ll apologize and try to make things right, but if you meet him after he gains his powers then you never see the awful jerk he used to be
  * The thing is that Henry can get really creepy with his powers when it comes to you
  * With others, once he has control over his abilities, he respects their boundaries, but he doesn’t do that with you
  * He loves hearing your thoughts and being in your mind, it makes him feel content even though it’s a huge violation of privacy
  * Henry rifles through your mind and learns so many little things, and if you aren’t together, he’ll use illusions or intrude in your dreams to get closer to you
  * He can be pretty manipulative using his telepathy and that advantage over you, sometimes intentionally and sometimes not
  * He doesn’t feel guilty about it unless you confront him because it’s not like he’s doing anything truly bad to you (in his eyes)
  * Rivals or threats though, they get horrible migraines and planted thoughts all the time, and even mysterious and deadly strokes if they do something to deserve it
  * He gets quite jealous over you so that happens a lot
  * There’s also the delusional side which can come out if you leave/try to leave him or you never want him in the first place, he may just convince himself that everything’s fine
  * If you’re willing it’s not so bad because he’s a good and caring boyfriend/husband who is obviously very in tune with your feelings and emotions since you’re deeply connected
  * Plus he’s excellent in bed 👀
  * But if you’re unwilling from the beginning or you get tired of his shit and try to leave, it will not be fun
  * More of his dad’s side comes out and he can be scary because he’s willing to do what it takes to not lose you, and he’ll follow you to the ends of the earth to bring you back home to him if you leave
  * Henry also wants to have a family with you really badly, so he’ll give you as many babies as you want when you’re ready
  * Or you might have an oopsie if you start thinking about leaving him (if you can get pregnant)
  * If you can handle an overbearing but _usually_ well intentioned telepath, then you’ll be okay with Henry




	144. Jordan Mahkent: Jordan catches platonic reader sneaking out to meet the JSA (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write platonic!Jordan catching JSA reader sneaking out to meet the other JSA in the cabin after the crocks attack Courtney’s family? Like henry tells jordan that the reader in the JSA, but he can’t believe it until he catches you sneaking out that night"

  * Jordan doesn’t want to believe Henry when he tells him that you’re in the JSA
  * You’re his child and he loves you, so he wants to think that you would never purposely work against him
  * He tells Henry that he’s wrong and he refuses to hear anything else about it
  * But Henry’s right, you’ve been a part of the new JSA for a while, being the one who confirmed that Jordan is Icicle
  * You found out that he killed the Zaricks and you couldn’t just stand by and let him hurt anyone else
  * You laid the loving child thing on extra thick to throw him off and it worked until Henry woke up from his coma
  * After the rest of the JSA tells you the plan to meet up and figure out the next move, you quietly pack a bag and try to head out unseen, but you’re caught by Jordan
  * The moment he sees you at the door with a bag over your shoulder, he feels nothing but disappointment and hurt
  * Henry was right, you _were_ betraying him
  * “Henry told me you were working with the JSA, but I didn’t think my own child would turn on me.”
  * “Dad, I-” Jordan raises his hand up to stop you and you immediately cut yourself off, because there’s no way you can argue. The jig is up.
  * The temperature in the room drops several degrees and you know now that there’s no way you’re getting out of the house
  * “I’m afraid you won’t be meeting your friends tonight.”
  * Now that he knows the JSA recruited you and turned you against him, he’s even more determined to get rid of them




	145. Jordan Mahkent: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General Jordan Mahkent headcanons?"

  * Jordan tends to be both obsessive and possessive/jealous
  * He meets you while with Christine and you’re all together until she dies, or you enter his life when he returns to Blue Valley
  * Either way, Jordan seems mostly normal when you first meet him
  * Polite, respectful, charming (Also with the sadness sprinkled in if it’s after Christine)
  * You’ll be drawn in by that, but you’ll also get the vibe that he’s a little dangerous
  * He helps you so much though, and he’s so kind to you, so you become blind to that until it’s too late
  * Things move very fast, like he asks you to join him for dinner for the first time and a week later he’s asking you to move in with his family (it’s still happening even if you say no 😬)
  * Jordan’s not the kind of person that’s driven by lust or a desire to control/own you, he really does want to have a life with you
  * You’re introduced to his family before things are even made official and he intends for you to become a part of it
  * He wants to marry you, have more kids, and build a life together
  * If you don’t want that, if you fight him or try to leave him, you’re not going to have a good time
  * While Jordan adores you and is warm with you, he’s not afraid to go Icicle if you keep pushing him
  * He feels a little guilty about punishing you, but it’s what’s necessary to keep you from misbehaving again
  * He’s not afraid to snatch you up and keep you at home, and his family supports him so they’re no help to you
  * Your sole hope would be the JSA and that’s only if they realize you’re missing
  * If you want a life with him too, things will be significantly easier
  * Jordan’s still a murderer and he gets jealous at the drop of a hat, but at least you don’t have to see his other side often
  * That’s saved for rivals or anyone who may put you and his family in danger
  * Most of the time, you get to see the loving husband who spoils the hell out of you and treats you like you’re the most precious thing




	146. Rick Tyler: Christmas with the kids (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Also you also do Rick and Henry jr christmas when their kids are like 5-7 years old so they still believe in santa and appreciate the traditons? Thanks 💕💕"

  * Rick doesn’t have many memories of his parents and there are none from the holidays, so all the Christmases he has from his childhood are from when he lived with his uncle
  * Of course those days weren’t the most pleasant which meant he never really enjoyed Christmas until his first one with the JSA
  * He likes the holiday well enough after that, especially once the two of you are established and spend it together every year, but it becomes different when you have kids
  * It’s important to him that they have the experiences that he didn’t get to
  * Rick’s not very outwardly hyped up and excited when the holidays come around, but even the kids know that he’s happy
  * He’s all about decorating the house and keeping up every tradition that you and him have started
  * The kids are brought in on (almost 😉) every tradition, so they decorate cookies with you and watch all the best Christmas movies, the usual stuff like that
  * And of course new ones are made as well as they get older
  * Rick does most of the Santa stuff, which you still find sweet yet funny even after years
  * He’s the one that puts the smaller Santa gifts under the tree and fills up their stockings while you keep a lookout near their rooms, because your kids can be a little too curious sometimes
  * Then the two of you eat the cookies that the kids like to leave out for Santa, only to keep up the image of course
  * It’s not even that much work and it’s so worth it to him when the kids run into the bedroom in the morning and wake the two of you up, grinning and excited about Santa coming in the night
  * The kids are always so hyped up that it’s become a thing now to give them their stockings first to tide them over for a little while, then Rick makes breakfast and you all eat together before opening presents
  * After that, it’s to Pat and Barbara’s where they get to spend time with their aunts and uncles in the JSA, and their various little cousins 🥺
  * While Rick will be lowkey sad when the kids start getting old enough to not believe in that stuff or be as in the spirit, there’s still plenty of time until then and there will always be the memories




	147. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick with a reader who was sexually abused/assaulted in the past (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I please request villain!Rick with an sa survivor?"

  * This probably comes out in a time where he’s initiating sex, or at least something a little further than making out
  * Maybe you get physically uncomfortable and he stops to ask you what’s going on
  * Or it’s not in a situation like that and you tell him of your own accord since you trust him, perhaps you’ve bonded faster because you’re both villainous
  * Now Rick may be totally fine with killing people and has a list of crimes as long as his arm, but he also has a line
  * There are things that he would never think of doing, that disgust him to no end
  * So when you tell him about what happened to you, Rick is pissed
  * Not at you, not at all, because it’s not your fault
  * But he wants so badly to find the person or people who hurt you and make them regret it
  * Of course nothing further gets pushed because even though this version of him is more openly horny, he does love and care for you and won’t pressure you like that
  * What he does do is track down whoever did this to you, if they’re alive, with the intention of killing them and making it look like an accident (he learned it from his parents)
  * But he gets so angry when he sees them that he ends up making it very clearly _not_ an accident because he beats and tortures them
  * Hero!Rick wouldn’t take so much joy in it and would feel at least a little guilt for killing someone in such a horrible way, but Villain!Rick is a whole different animal
  * You hear that the person(s) suddenly left town (he learned that from his parents too) the night that you told Rick about what happened and you know it was him
  * He’s at your place the next day like nothing happened and you end up asking him straight up if he killed them
  * “If you’re asking me that, then you already know the answer.”
  * You might be a little relieved that the person is gone and you don’t have to fear them anymore, or maybe you’re plain horrified that he did that
  * If it’s the latter, there’s nothing you can do because you’re not getting rid of him and he doesn’t regret it in the slightest
  * It’s an unspoken thing now, that the same will happen to anyone else who has put their hands on you before or tries to do it in the future




	148. Yolanda Montez: General (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "General Yolanda Montex headcanons?"

  * Yolanda’s traits won’t really show until after the incident with Henry
  * When those pictures got out she lost _everything_. Her friends, her family, her reputation
  * So once she develops feelings for you, she’s not going to give you up for anything
  * She’s known you for years, but she probably doesn’t fall for you until after she joins up with the JSA
  * Before that she was with Henry, then she was more focused on trying to put the pieces of her life back together than even thinking about a relationship
  * But you’re kind to her in spite of her bad reputation and that gets through to her
  * Out of the main categories, she definitely leans more protective with a dash of possessiveness
  * It mostly comes from her fear of losing you, whether from you not wanting her anymore or your death
  * She’s playful and a little more lighthearted with you and the JSA, and still a bit standoffish to everyone else, but you don’t really see the darker side of her at first
  * Yolanda’s not going to let any rivals wiggle their way in and steal you away from her, so she’ll scare them away
  * Or they’ll end up on the wrong end of her claws if they don’t learn their lesson the first time
  * The same goes for any villains who threaten your safety, they’ll go the way of Brainwave
  * You’ll notice that aggressiveness with others eventually, but it probably becomes normal to you by then, and she’s always so loving with you that it blinds you to everything else
  * Yolanda is the second most likely of the JSA to let their overprotective nature takeover and keep you locked up
  * And she’s definitely the type to track you and hide in the shadows, telling you it’s just for your protection if you catch her
  * If you’re not part of the JSA, you’ll still likely find out her identity pretty early on because she doesn’t want to keep that from you
  * But if you’re in the JSA with her, expect her to always be by your side in battle because she’s determined to protect you, even if you have powers and don’t really need it
  * In the event that you’re badly hurt or killed, Yolanda will truly live up to her code name and go after whoever is responsible
  * She just wants you safe and with her no matter what she has to do or how much blood she gets on her hands




	149. Rick Tyler: Robbie tries to protect reader from Rick (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a blurb or fic about Rick’s son Robbie also being a teenage/adult superhero, but not knowing Rick’s his dad until like that blood test that was mentioned. Robbie still wants to keep him away from you because he knows his dad wasn’t good to you in the end (the locking up part), but Rick finds you anyway and it’s a confrontation between Rick vs. Robbie whose protecting you. (You don’t want Robbie to fight, but you still want to get away from Rick)"

Over the last 16 years, you’d managed to stay under the radar while raising Robbie. Happy Harbor had been the perfect little hiding place to give him a normal life while you avoided the so called heroes that were no doubt searching. You had some hope that you would never see them again other than on the news or on the merchandise in Robbie’s room, but you couldn’t run forever.

Robbie had grown to be a hero himself and found out that his favorite hero, Hourman, was indeed his father as he always hoped. But reality is often disappointing, and when your son found out how Rick treated you in the end, he was no longer happy to know his father. It was too late though, Rick already knew that you were alive and well, that you had been raising his son this whole time.

Naturally, there was a confrontation in spite of how much you wanted to avoid it. Rick was several feet away, his costume on and hood down as Robbie stood in front of you protectively. He seemed sad, yet also relieved as he looked at you over Robbie’s shoulder. Seeing your ex was overwhelming because you had loved him once and he gave you the best thing in your life, but the idea of having to live with him again had you shaking.

Your son glanced back at you. “Stay back, mom.” Then he looked at Rick as he stood his ground, unwavering. The man may have been his father, but that didn’t mean much to Robbie after he found out the reason you left before he was born. “And you leave her the hell alone before I make you.”

Rick took a step forward. “You don’t understand-”

Robbie didn’t like that he got closer, so he sped forward and tackled him to the ground, effectively cutting him off. “I understand plenty!” He let his anger about the whole situation take over and landed a punch to Rick’s face. “Mom told me what you did!” And another. “You’re _sick_. There’s something wrong with you!” And another.

Watching your son attack his father made the weight in your chest grow heavier. While the last thing you wanted to do was be locked away again like before, you didn’t want Robbie fighting anyone over you either, especially his own parent. You should’ve been protecting him, not the other way around. Maybe it was time to accept the inevitable for your son’s sake.

He wound back for a fourth punch, but Rick easily caught his fist in his hand and stopped it. There was already blood trickling from a cut on his face. “You’re my son. I’m not going to fight you.”

“Well that’s too bad.” Robbie ripped his hand away from Rick and went to hit him again, but your grip on his elbow stopped him from making contact. He looked back at you and your tearstained face, the rage that had filled his heart quickly fading at the sight.

“Sweetie, please stop. Just let it go.” You gave him a reassuring smile even though you weren’t totally sure yourself.

Robbie shook his head and looked down at Rick, who was watching the scene unfold. “No, I can’t. What he did to you…I won’t let him do it again.”

“Where do you think that stubborness of yours comes from? Even if you get me away today, it won’t change anything. Please trust me, Robbie. Okay?”

He hesitated a moment before nodding. “Okay…”

You gave his elbow a gentle squeeze before letting his arm go, and finally you looked at Rick. Now that you were closer it was even harder to breathe, but you’d do anything for your son. You gave Rick a short nod, letting him know that you would hear him out and accept whatever happened after that.


	150. Rick Tyler: First Christmas (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Can you do something for Rick and Henry jr’s first Christmas with his s/o? Where you show him all your family traditions and promise to start more with him? 💕 (I know this is 2 in 1 so lmk if i need to request these separately!)""

You and Rick had spent the last few Christmases together since you became friends and teammates, then eventually started dating. The two of you always went to the Whitmore-Dugan home earlier in the day, then he would go home with you and spend the rest of the day with you and your parents.

But once the two of you moved to the city for university and got your own place, it was time to truly spend the holidays together. Since the tiny apartment was yours and you were adults, you and Rick could do whatever the hell you wanted. Earlier in the month, you had decorated the apartment together and set the tree up in the corner of the living room. Each of you even had a stocking with your name on it, which Beth had made with love, hanging near the tree since there was no fireplace.

Then on Christmas Eve came more fun. You and Rick made dinner together, then baked cookies and made hot cocoa, just like you always did at home. It was even agreed on that you would exchange a single present that night and leave the rest until morning as you also used to do with your parents. After that, the two of you sat together on the couch, the latest in a line of Christmas movies playing on the tv.

Rick had his arm slung over your shoulder as he held his mug of cocoa in the other hand. He couldn’t help the soft smile on his face while he watched the movie with you, completely content. Christmas had never really been a thing with his uncle when he was younger and becoming a part of the JSA family changed that, but this felt different. It was just you and him making your own holiday and it was pretty damn perfect.

Meanwhile, you ended up looking over at Rick with a fond smile. Seeing him happy never failed to make you happy yourself, because you knew he hadn’t always had it easy. He met your gaze and before he could ask about why you were staring, you spoke. “I’m glad we got to do this.”

“Me too,” he said, thinking of how lucky he was to get to spend each day with you, not to mention a special one like this.

“Just think, we’ll be able to spend _every_ Christmas like this. We can make our own traditions and do whatever we like.” Everything the two of you had done so far was something your family did, but you hoped to one day have things that were just you and Rick.

“Do you have anything in mind?”

You thought of the object in your pocket. It was riduclous and cheesy and you hadn’t even been sure when you put it there that you would end up using it, but you reached in and grabbed it anyway. “Well, I did have something…” The smile on your face brightened as you held the piece of mistletoe over your heads. “How about a kiss?”

Rick met you halfway and pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. It started out soft, but soon enough he blindly reached out to put his mug on the coffee table so he could pull you into his lap, and you dropped the mistletoe to wrap your arms around his neck. And the movie was completely forgotten as you and Rick started your first new tradition.


	151. Rick Tyler: Reader visits Villain!Rick in prison with their baby (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Villain Rick rawing tf out of a hero reader please or is you're not really the smut, then maybe a hero reader visits Rick in prison with a newborn that turns out to be his son"

Nerves made your stomach turn as you waited in the tiny, plain room, the walls seeming to close in even further. It wasn’t too late to leave, to go back home and forget about all of this, but Rick deserved to know the truth.

You looked down at your son as he laid sleeping in your arms, bundled in a soft blanket that his Aunt Beth had made for him. It was quite chilly in Belle Reve, but he seemed perfectly cozy. Seeing him made your mind settle a bit, the anxiety becoming less overwhelming. No matter what happened, you and little Robbie still had each other.

It worked until the heavy door opened behind you, because that had your heart beating fast. Rick’s voice came as soon as it shut again, “I knew it was you. You’re the only one with the connections to get a visit here. At least the only one that would be here for me.”

He was right, being a now former hero gave you some pull and privileges. Even though you retired when you found out you were pregnant, you still had connections. Unfortunately that meant the circle of people that knew who your son’s father was got larger, but that was just something you had to accept.

Rick found himself quite relieved that he hadn’t been wrong. He’d been thinking about you since that last night you had together, months and months of imagining what he was going to do when he got out. Finding you was always the first thing on the list, so actually seeing you again when you weren’t fighting or fucking felt… _good_. He just didn’t expect what he saw when you turned around.

It took a moment for him to register what you held in your arms, but once it hit him, he couldn’t look away. You, on the other hand, were focused on him, the bright orange jumpsuit he wore not looking too bad on him, and thankfully the guards had left the cuffs off as promised. As odd as it seemed, you really had missed him, especially during your pregnancy.

“You have a baby?” Rick’s voice was soft, the softest you’d ever heard it. “Is it…?”

“Yeah…he’s _yours_. His name is Robert. I call him Robbie though.” You took a step forward while Rick stayed frozen and quiet, and your heart sunk a little at that. You had tried to keep your expectations low, but it still managed to disappoint.

“Look, I don’t expect anything from you. I can raise him on my own just fine. But I thought you deserved to know.”

Rick finally tore his eyes from his son and looked you in the eye. He seemed almost hurt by your words. “I may be a criminal, but I’m not a deadbeat.” He closed the distance between you and you let him. Even with all of his crimes and the history of violence, you knew he wouldn’t hurt your baby. “Can I hold him?”

“Yeah, of course.” You gave him a soft smile as you carefully put Robbie in his waiting arms.

The boy still slept soundly, not bothered at all by the change. Rick didn’t know what to do other than look because he was so delicate and small, and he seemed very content. Rick spoke quietly so he wouldn’t disturb him. “There’s this program here where you work for the government and they reduce your sentence. I was thinking about doing that, maybe getting out in a couple of years.” Before he knew about his son, a few years didn’t sound too bad considering his long sentence, but knowing he had you and your child waiting for him made that time sound like hell.

“That would be nice.” Your heart swelled as you watched him hold your son. You tried to keep that image in your head, not knowing the next time you’d get to visit Rick and let him see his son. It would’ve been nice not to have to wait years for his release, but you knew that even though you had a baby with him and you’d grown quite fond of him over the years, he was still a criminal who had to serve his time.

The door to the little room opened and two guards stood in the doorway. “Time to go,” one of them said.

Rick reluctantly handed Robbie back to you and paused for a moment before speaking in a low voice meant just for you. “I’ll see you soon.”

You watched as he walked over to the guards and let them cuff him again, mulling over the words he’d said. Surely he meant your next visit, right?

A few nights later, once you put Robbie to bed, you turned on the news to see footage of a mass breakout at Belle Reve and that gave you your answer.


	152. Rick Tyler: Rick finds out that Robbie is an Hourman fan (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dad requests for the stargirl guys: Can you do Rick with little Robbie where Rick is shopping alone at the grocery store with Robbie to give you so time to yourself at home- except little Robbie wanders off while Rick is reading your grocery list and Rick has a near panic attack trying to find him. Eventually Rick finds Robbie in the toy aisle with a Hourman action figure asking his dad if he can buy it because it’s his favorite hero 😢 (Also assume this is Rick when he’s not around much before you lay down the law that he needs to be a more present father for Robbie so Rick was barely aware Robbie was even a Hourman superfan 😢😢)"

Rick could more than handle a shopping trip and some other errands. You were planning to go yourself, but he insisted on doing it for you. Baby number two was nearly ready to arrive and you were so exhausted all the time. Rick wanted to give you a few hours to yourself where you could just relax and do whatever you liked. You deserved that.

“Remember to stay with me, champ,” Rick told Robbie, who walked next to him and into the somewhat crowded store. And it went well until he got near the bottom of your list. There were two different sizes of the item you wrote down and he wasn’t sure what to get, and while he was distracted, Robbie disappeared.

Rick tried not to panic, after all the store was only so big and there weren’t that many places the boy could go, but he had always been protective of his son. “Robbie?” he called out, and there was nothing.

He left the cart in the aisle for a moment and checked all of the other ones, feeling more anxious the longer he didn’t see his son. Great, he did this to help relieve your stress only to lose Robbie. Rick felt the beginnings of a panic attack coming on, something only his kids had the ability to cause. As he got to the back of the store, he was ready to pull out a “Robert Patrick Tyler, where are you?” like you would.

But then he found Robbie in the toy aisle, grinning at the box he held in his hand. Rick practically ran over and kneeled next to him, looking over him. “There you are. You had me worried, buddy.”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I wanted to see if they had Hourman toys and they do.” Robbie handed him the box and there it was, a plastic, six inch tall rendition of Rick himself, in his costume of course. “Can we please get it? Hourman’s my favorite superhero!”

“Hourman’s your favorite?” He asked softly, and Robbie gave an enthusiastic nod. Your son had no idea that his father was also his beloved hero, he’d just always felt a connection to him. And hearing that he was the boy’s favorite warmed Rick’s heart. “I didn’t know that.” _**How** did he not know that?_

“Mommy said he’s her favorite too.”

“Did she?” Things between the two of you had been tense lately, mainly because of his alter ego, so he was glad that you could still say that. Rick gave the box back to Robbie with a soft smile. “If he’s your favorite, then I guess we’ll have to get it.”

Robbie threw his arms around Rick excitedly and hugged him tight. “Thank you!”

Rick made sure Robbie held his hand as they walked back to where he left the cart since he was still worried about him wandering off again. Rick brought out the list again so he could find the last few things and get out of there.

“Who’s _your_ favorite hero, daddy?” Robbie asked.

Rick looked away from the shelf of cereal and down at his son, who was staring up at him with great interest. “I like the first Hourman, from when I was your age.”

“Cool!” He said, and quickly launched into talking all about Hourman and how awesome he was, not noticing the smile on Rick’s face as he listened.

Rick had no clue that his son had that much of an interest in his alter ego, and that made him realize that maybe it was time for a change.


	153. Rick Tyler: Reader thinks Villain!Rick is their Rick (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do something smutty but also kinda funny where Rick’s darling is feeling neglected and messes with Rick making a really dirty joke to make him all blushy and get his attention- except this Rick is actually a villain Rick from another universe that found out about you and got obsessed. Hero!Rick was gone a lot looking for him, but you don’t even know he’s a superhero. So instead of Rick getting all blushy at your joke- villain!Rick gets fully into it (kinda forgetting you don’t know who he is) and you guys fuck. It’s not until the next morning where you get a call or something from hero!Rick asking if you’re okay do you piece together that this isn’t your Rick. I guess that has more of a horror movie vibe so you can use that if you want- but thinking about reader expecting Rick to get all adorably embarrassed but instead he gets super horny and jokes back is super hot and funny to me."

It had been days since you’d properly spent any time with your boyfriend because he was so busy, so when he arrived home that night you were quick to be all over him. Rick seemed surprised when you wrapped your arms around his neck the moment he got in the door. “I missed you so much, baby.”

He gazed down at you for a moment before replying, a small smile forming on his face as he put his hands on your hips. “I missed you too.”

You pressed your body closer to him, wanting to get a good view of the cute blush that was sure to spread over his cheeks after you asked, “Did you happen to miss any specific parts of me, Rick? Maybe certain _activities_?”

Instead of a blush, Rick smirked and said something you didn’t expect. “I can think of a few…” He moved his hands to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making you squeal in surprise.

It was your cheeks that heated up this time as you looked up at him in disbelief. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

Rick leaned in and whispered in your ear. “I’m more worried about what’s getting into _you_ tonight.”

You chuckled and bit your lip, his sudden boldness turning you on more than you thought it would. “Me too.” And with that, you kissed him for the first time in days.

Rick wasted no time in prompting you to jump and wrap your legs around his hips, happily keeping his hands on your ass to support you. He swiped his tongue over your lips and you opened your mouth to him without hesitation. You threaded your fingers through his hair and held him closer as he walked you down the hall.

You didn’t question his forward actions and flirtations or how roughly he kissed you. And you also didn’t think anything of the fact that you had to redirect him to the bedroom because he tried to take you to the hall closet first. He probably just had a long day and confused the doors.

When Rick put you on the bed and shed his jacket, you noticed how much more muscular he was under his tshirt. Had it really been that long since you had sex or saw him without layers on? Before you could think on it further, Rick leaned in and kissed you again, much deeper than before.

He fucked you more intensely than ever, his hands groping you and his teeth leaving little indents and marks on your neck and chest. The headboard smacked against the wall with every thrust and he practically growled as he hit you deep and gave you his all. The lust clouded your mind and all questions of him and his behavior disappeared as he made sure you were completely fucked out by the end of the night.

Your whole body was sore when you woke up the next morning, wrapped up in his arms. The thought of moving sounded terrible because you had missed him so much and wanted to stay in that moment, but your phone just had to vibrate. You carefully slipped out of his embrace and sat up, grabbing the phone and checking the name.

_Rick_

You glanced over at where he still slept, then back at the screen. Maybe he lost his phone somewhere? He had you as his emergency contact so it made sense that someone might call you if they found it, and it looked like you had a few missed calls from them. You answered the call and put the phone to your ear. “Hello?”

“(Y/N), are you okay?”

The voice on the other end made you freeze, because you knew it better than any other. It was Rick.

Rick still laid sleeping beside you when you checked, but the voice was unmistakably him. “Rick? But you’re…you’re right here.”

There was an edge of panic and anger to his voice as he spoke again. “That’s not me, but I’m on my way home. You need to get out of there _now_.”

“Oh my god.” The phone nearly slipped from your trembling hand as you struggled to breathe. He was right. The man next to you wasn’t your boyfriend, and you had ignored every sign that pointed it out in favor of your desire. Guilt and confusion washed over you, but the worst was the fear, because if he wasn’t Rick then who the hell was he?

This time when you turned to the doppelganger, you found him watching you with his hands casually resting behind his head as he laid back against the pillows. “It took him long enough to figure out where I was. This version of me isn’t very smart, is he?”

You were quick to throw the blanket off and try to scramble from the bed, but he was quicker as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you back against his chest. In the process, you’d dropped the phone and you could hear your Rick calling your name from the other end. “Please let me go.”

“No.” Rick nuzzled his face in your neck, smirking at the marks and bites he left all over your skin. “This wasn’t part of the plan, but after last night…” He nipped your skin again, causing you to jump. “I think I’d like to keep you.”


	154. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick breaks out of prison for his son’s birthday (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No thought just Villain!rick being a good parent and escaping from prison to arrive in time for his son's birthday"

Robbie had been sad the whole week leading up to his birthday, not quite acting like his bright and energetic self. You knew exactly why, because Rick had been caught a few months earlier and wouldn’t be there for his birthday. He talked to Rick on the phone every day and visited him often, but you could tell how much he missed his dad.

You managed to make the day as fun for him as possible in spite of the cloud hanging over his head. Paula, Crusher, Artemis, and Cameron visited as well as a few of your friends and former teammates in the JSA, who thankfully kept it civil for the day. There was a very obvious absence, one Robbie used his birthday wish in hopes of filling, but unfortunately he only got his daily phone call.

Later that night once everyone was gone, Robbie looked up at you with tearfilled eyes as you sat together on the couch. “I really wanted Daddy to be here today.”

You wrapped him up in a hug, holding back your own tears. “I know, honey. He wanted to be here too, but I promise we’ll go visit him this weekend.”

“It’s not the same,” he said. “I want him to come home. I miss him.”

Before you could reply, there was a knock on the door, which you found quite strange because of how late it was. “Stay here, okay?” You got up from the couch and approached the door, grabbing the baseball bat you kept behind it as you opened it. But instead of a stranger, you were met with your husband, who was clad in clearly stolen clothes. “Rick? Oh my god…”

“Daddy?!”

Robbie was already running to him at full speed and Rick kneeled down with open arms to catch him, both of them grinning as they hugged. “Hey, champ.”

Robbie pulled back, softly sniffling as fresh tears fell. Happy ones this time. “You’re here.”

Rick looked at him, his amazing son, and smiled. “Of course I am. I couldn’t miss today, could I? Happy Birthday.”

Robbie’s grin got even wider as he embraced him again. You were between being touched by the reunion in front of you and scanning the street for any sign of movement. Even though it was a happy moment, you and Rick both knew that he wasn’t supposed to be there. “Let’s go inside.”

Rick glanced up at you and nodded before effortlessly picking Robbie up and carrying him into the house. “You’re getting so big, buddy!”

You chuckled fondly at that before doing one more check of your surroundings and closing the door. Robbie was already talking excitedly to Rick about how his day had been and you just had to smile. It didn’t last long though, because you left them to go pack essentials for the three of you since the police would show up sooner or later and you wanted to be long gone.

This wasn’t your first prison break of his and you would surely be discussing it later, but for the moment you were just glad that Robbie was happy.


	155. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick tries to be romantic and fails (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Villain!Rick trying to be romantic in a normal conventional way (and failing)"

Rick didn’t exactly grow up in an average household so there were some things he just didn’t have a good grasp on, including romance. His parents spent their ‘date nights’ fighting and killing together while enjoying every second, and most gifts they gave each other were related to that. To Rick that was normal, but not to you.

So for Valentine’s Day, he had to put himself in the mind of someone who wasn’t the son of two murderous supervillains and figure out something to do for you. The two of you weren’t dating yet, and not for a lack of trying on his part, but he wanted to get you something anyway. Maybe you would accept it, or maybe you would shrug it off like you did all of his advances. Either way, he was determined to try.

Rick ordered a bouquet of roses to be picked up that morning. He’d walked in hoping to just buy some flowers, but then he saw all of the type and color options and it overwhelmed him a little. Red roses seemed a bit much, so he went with pink. He also got you a decently sized stuffed bear since he thought you would enjoy something like that, and that sounded like a normal Valentine’s Day gift. The plan was to give those to you and ask you out on an actual date. And hopefully not get turned down like in the past.

A wrench was thrown into that plan in the form of another student talking about asking you to be their valentine. Everyone in the school knew that Rick had a thing for you, that you were ultimately his, but not all of them were smart enough to respect that. When Rick overheard that comment, he lost it. The guy ended up with a broken and bloody nose, and Rick got to walk away without issue like always due to his family connections.

Once that was settled, he found you at your locker during class change and stood on the other side of the door as you shoved a few books inside. “Hey, (Y/N).”

You knew something had to be coming at some point. Rick was always very persistent with you, so he wouldn’t pass up what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year. Knowing him he was just going to hit on you like usual. You closed your locker to reveal him standing there with his normal smirk, the bouquet in one hand and the bear in the other. “Oh…hi, Rick.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” If you didn’t know better, you would’ve thought he was nervous as he held the items out to you. “Do you wanna get dinner with me tonight?”

To say you weren’t tempted to say yes would’ve been a big fat lie. There were things you did like about Rick, and you did find it sweet that he got flowers and a gift just for you, but you knew he was trouble. And that was only confirmed when you caught something strange about the delicate pink roses.

“Is that _blood_?”

Rick looked down at the bouquet and sure enough there were little splatters of red on some of the petals. He’d had the flowers with him when he punched that asshole earlier, he just didn’t realize anything had happened to them. “I can explain…”

He didn’t have to give you an explanation though, because you also noticed the bandage that covered his knuckles. You didn’t want to think about the unlucky soul that had been on the receiving end of his wrath, or how it most likely happened because of you. It was just like you thought. Trouble…

“I have to get to class,” you said before turning and walking off, leaving him there in the hall.

Rick watched you walk away and once you were gone, he looked down at the gifts he held in his hands. One simple thing, not even a grand gesture of his feelings like they did in the movies, just a simple gift, and he couldn’t even get that right. “Dammit!”

He ignored the several sets of eyes that were on him and stalked off, throwing everything in a trash can as he passed.


	156. Rick Tyler: Seven Minutes In Heaven with Villain!Rick (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Artemis decides to have a party while Paula and Crusher are out of town, she plans a game (Seven minutes in heaven) to liven up the party and cheer up Rick who is heartbroken after being rejected on Valentine's Day"  
> "Seven minutes in heaven with Villain Rick! Please please!! I’m begging you"

Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Rick was gutted by what happened on Valentine’s Day and how badly he screwed up. It was clear to everyone else that he’d been hurt by it, especially Artemis since she spent the most time with him. It was her main motivation for throwing a party while their parents were out of town for the night on business. Her brother needed cheering up and she had just the scheme to make it happen.

It was safe to say that Rick was not in the partying mood, so when Artemis told him what was going down, all he wanted to do was hole up in his room. Of course, Artemis was never one to give up easily, which meant Rick ended up at the party anyway. He stayed in one of the chairs in the living room, nursing the same beer and zoning out as everyone danced and had fun around him.

All Rick could think about was you. You never really went to parties, whether he tried to get you to go with him or not, so you wouldn’t be there. Even then he could still feel your presence because you were so heavy on his mind.

Artemis came up to him and grabbed his hand to pull him from the seat. “Come on! I’m tired of you moping around.”

Rick tried to take his hand away from her with a glare. “I’m not in the mood, okay? I’m already at this stupid party! What more do you want from me?!”

Anyone else there would’ve been intimidated and left him alone, but not Artemis. As his sister, she had no fear. In fact, she grabbed him by the arm instead and yanked him through the crowd in spite of his protests. “Ever heard of Seven Minutes In Heaven?”

Rick scoffed as she stopped in front of the hall closet, where a whole group had gathered around. “I am _not_ doing that.”

Artemis merely gave him a grin before shoving him in the closet and shutting the door. Rick landed with a soft grunt, the impact softened by some pillows that she must have thrown in there. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer. Rick knew there were plenty of people who would want to be in that closet with him, but he didn’t want any of them so he planned to just wait it out. Hell, sitting in the bottom of a pitch black closet actually seemed like a good way to avoid this party that he didn’t even want to be at.

His solitude was interrupted by the door opening and the silhouette of a person being pushed in by Artemis. You landed on him with a yelp and the door shut again. Rick recognized your scent, but he wasn’t completely sure it was you until you spoke as you moved off of him. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!”

In hindsight, Rick knew he should’ve seen it coming. Why else would Artemis be so hell bent on making sure he was at that party? Though he didn’t mind it at all, he didn’t think locking you up in a closet with him would solve much of anything. “Yeah,” he sighed heavily. “I’m fine. Are you?”

“Oh, it’s you.” It made sense considering his sister was the one who threw you in there in the first place. “I’m okay. You broke my fall.” The corner of Rick’s mouth quirked up at your little comment until you continued. “Did you plan this?”

He couldn’t exactly blame you for asking since it seemed like something he would do in different circumstances. “No. I didn’t even know you were here. You don’t usually show up to parties.”

“Artemis asked me to come.”

“That’s all it takes? I’ve asked you before.”

“The difference is she’s not trying to get in my pants all the time.” You realized it was probably best to steer the topic away from that. “She’s not letting us out of here until the time is up, is she?”

“Nope.” Rick took a swig of his beer, your words echoing in his head in the relatively quiet space. Did you really think _that_ lowly of him? That he just wanted you to be a notch in his bedpost? Now that hurt. Sometimes he hated how you lived in his heart, since that meant you were the only one with the ability to make him feel that way. His voice was quieter when he spoke up again. “That’s not it.”

You were almost too distracted from counting down the minutes in your head to hear him speak. “What’s not it?”

“I’m not trying to get in your pants. I…” Rick picked at the label on his bottle, trying to think of the best words to say since the one he actually meant would probably just scare you away. “I like you a lot. I _care_ about you.”

His words had you stunned for a moment, as that was the most sincerely you’d ever heard him speak. “I like you too, Rick, but this thing between us isn’t normal. I mean, you tried to give me bloody flowers for Valentine’s Day after you broke someone’s nose just for wanting to ask me out.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Well, he wasn’t sorry about punching the guy, but you both knew that.

“Honestly that’s not the most disturbing thing you’ve ever done for me. Remember when you broke Brandon’s arm because he put it over my shoulders and flirted with me?”

“Yeah. He was out for the rest of the season. Artemis was so pissed.” Rick smirked at the memory. He never liked how he, or any of the other guys at school for that matter, looked at you, so he jumped at the chance to teach him a lesson. But he also recalled the way you stared at him in horror when it happened. “He shouldn’t have touched you like that…”

As the two of you sat quietly again, the bass from the music thumping, you thought about it. Rick liked you, and while you found him cute before and did like some things about him, you couldn’t find much substance other than ‘aggressive and jealous’. But in that closet, even though you couldn’t physically see him, you felt like you were seeing more of him than ever. Maybe you could give him a chance since it didn’t seem like he’d give up any time soon anyway.

You reached out blindly until you felt what seemed to be Rick’s shoulder, and he stiffened in surprise for a moment before relaxing again. He gazed in your general direction as your hand traveled over his shoulder and up his neck until you reached his cheek. You used that to find your way to his lips with your own, pressing a tentative kiss to them.

In pure Rick fashion, the kiss became more passionate until you ended up sitting in his lap, your arms wrapped around each other. After so much time, he finally knew what it felt like to be close to you in that way. Both of you forgot exactly where you were until the door swung open.

“Time’s u-” Artemis cut herself short in surprise at just how cozy the two of you had gotten, and the crowd the surrounding the door started cheering and whistling.

Rick stopped kissing you just long enough to reach out and pull the door closed again.


	157. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick helps reader and they ask him on a date (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For villain!Rick to heal my heart from sad Rick getting rejected on valentine’s day can you write something where Rick actually does something super sweet without even realizing or expecting a reward and it makes you realize that Rick is a good guy under there so you ask him out instead or give him a quick kiss 🥺"

“Shit!”

You stared down at your completely flat tire in irritation, your hands on your hips. It was just your luck that this happened on the way to school. Thankfully you had a jack, a spare tire, and the help of youtube, but it would still be a pain in the ass.

As you pulled what you needed out of your trunk, a familiar voice spoke up from behind you. “Need some help?”

You turned to see Rick leaning against the front of his car, which he’d parked a few yards away. Apparently you’d been too distracted by your dilemma to hear him pull up. “No thanks. I can handle it.”

Rick watched as you pulled out your phone and looked up a video tutorial, an amused smirk on his face. “You sure? Because it looks like you don’t know how to change a tire.”

“And you do?” You didn’t look at him as you got down on the ground and prepared to follow the video. “I’ve always assumed your knowledge began and ended with sports.”

“Funny.” He said as he pushed off of his car and walked over to you, slipping off his jacket in the process. Rick kneeled next to you and handed you the jacket to hold on to for him. “Here let me show you.”

And you observed as Rick jacked up the car and took your tire off to replace it with the spare, filing away what he did for the next time you got in this predicament. “You know, I never really saw you as a car person.”

Rick shrugged. “I’ve just always been good with them. But this is something everyone should know how to do.”

“Well, thank you for showing me,” you said as both of you stood up.

“No problem.” He picked up the flat tire and placed it in your trunk along with everything else you’d taken out. “You should be able to get this patched at the shop downtown.”

“Will do.” You gave Rick his jacket and waited as he put it back on, preparing for the other shoe to drop. Surely he would expect something from you in return for helping you. A date or a kiss.

But all he did was turn and walk back to his car. “You should get going. You’re already late.” He didn’t worry too much about being late himself since it wasn’t uncommon for him, but you weren’t that type at all.

You gaped at him as he opened his car door. No heavy handed flirting, no implication that you owed him for this. He really _genuinely_ helped you and didn’t want anything? Without thinking it through much further, you called out to him before he got in. “Hey, Rick! Do you want to have dinner tonight? Like as a date?”

Rick stared at you for several seconds, disbelief clear on his face. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah. I mean, you did just help me,” you pointed out, gesturing to the tire he’d just changed. “Unless you’re busy or you don’t want to, because that’s fine too…”

He smiled at that, because only you would be that uncertain about whether he would want a date with you when he’d been trying to get you to go on one with him for years. To think the one time he wasn’t actually trying was what got him what he wanted. “I’ll see you tonight.” He was also going to see you at school once the two of you got there, but he wasn’t thinking of that at the moment. Just that he would be meeting you that night for a date. _Finally_.

“Cool,” you said as you gave him a shy smile in return and got in your car. You let out a breath once you shut the door, and you looked back at his car through the side mirror. It seemed there was a more to Rick than you originally thought, and you were ready to give him a chance after seeing a glimpse.


	158. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick breaks reader out of prison (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Villain!Rick s/o being recognized and consequently going to jail because technically hiding a fugitive is a crime"

Deep down, you always knew this would happen eventually. While you loved your husband, being with him was like playing with fire, and you finally got burned. Your former hero title had always given you some advantages, but it seemed you’d used up all of that good will by hiding Rick after his latest breakout. It landed you in prison yourself.

You laid on the cot in your cell, staring at the dark ceiling. The only thing you could think about was Robbie and how he was dealing with your absence. You hadn’t been able to talk to him or Rick since your arrest and it made your chest ache. Hopefully Rick could manage to stay out permanently, since the only reason you never got in on breaking him out of prison was that you didn’t want to leave Robbie with no one if you both got caught.

Finally, you shut your eyes and tried to relax somewhat so you could sleep. Luckily your status as a former hero and the fact that you had put some of your fellow inmates away before got you your own cell. No cellmate to have to worry about or hear, just you.

The quiet was interrupted by the blaring alarm and flashing red light, as well as some commotion down the echoey hall. You weren’t too bothered, it was probably just another fight between cellmates. Or so you thought until your cell door swung open.

You looked up, but you didn’t bother actually investigating to avoid getting in trouble. The plan was to get out in a few years on good behavior and you wanted to stick to that.

A guard came up sounding slightly panicked. “Stay in your cell!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

The only answer you got from him was a yell of “No!” and the sickening crack of metal against a skull, then a loud thump. You sat up with a gasp and caught a very familiar sight in the doorway.

It was Rick, suited up with a baseball bat in hand, blood dripping from the end. “Well, babe, it looks to me like you’re being sexy as always.”

You smiled as you got up from the cot and walked over to him, careful not to look down at the guard who you knew was dead. Ever since you were caught you’d been missing him so much, so he really was a sight for sore eyes. “You came.”

“I couldn’t leave you here, and you weren’t going to break yourself out. And I missed you.” Rick slipped an arm around your waist and lifted his mask up so he could kiss you. It was short and sweet since Artemis interrupted as she shot a guard with her crossbow.

“Save it for later, lovebirds. We need to get out of here.”

Rick put his mask back down with a huff and grabbed your hand to lead you to the exit. When you got to safety, you were going to tear him a new one about how stupid it was to risk getting caught too when Robbie needed him, but right then you were focused on succeeding and seeing your son again.


	159. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick spares JSA!reader (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I make a request please with villain!Rick with a JSA! darling in a scenario where he’s been ordered by the ISA to fight and kill the darling since they’re in the JSA but he can’t because he realizes he loves them too much 🥺"

Rick had killed people before, more than he could count, and he never had a problem with it. This kind of thing was normal to him since he grew up with parents that killed for fun. So when Jordan gathered the Injustice Society and gave out orders to kill the JSA again, Rick was ready, until he found out that he was being sent after _you_.

He knocked you down to the ground and finally pinned you there after several minutes. Blood streamed from a cut on your forehead and bruises had begun to blossom on your face, but you had him in about the same shape. That was one of the many things he loved about you. You were always a challenge, never boring.

Just like every other time you clashed in costume, he tried to give you a chance. “If you come with me, I can protect you from the others.”

“No,” you replied without hesitation. “I’d rather stick with my friends.”

This time he couldn’t just let you go. He had his orders. “If that’s what you want.”

Rick wrapped his hands your throat and squeezed hard, and your eyes went wide. His weight held your upper body down and his legs kept your arms from moving when you struggled. You tried to gasp for air but all you got was a strangled noise.

Out of all the times the two of you fought, he never went in for the kill. You had too much history and it seemed like he just preferred to flirt and play with you. You always thought he would be the last ISA member to kill you, but there you were with his hands around your neck and black spots appearing in your vision.

What you didn’t see was the struggle he faced inside as he watched your face start to turn colors. Rick was loyal to his parents. They saved him and loved him like their own, and he owed them everything. He was always meant to take up the fight with Artemis and that included finally destroying the JSA for good.

But then there was you.

Rick had been drawn to you since you were young children. There was something about you that made him feel complete. He was content when he was with you, even when you were fighting each other viciously on different side of a conflict that had been going since before either of you were born. He needed you, and though he didn’t hold back in battles, ultimately he didn’t want to hurt you. Not like this.

And so he let go of your neck and got off of you, instead moving to sit on the ground next to you.

You sat up fast, desperately taking air into your lungs again as your hand went to your tender throat. Rick could see the shape of his fingers already beginning to form on your neck and he had to look away. If you had been anyone else, any other JSA member, he wouldn’t have let go.

“Why…?” You winced at the soreness and how hoarse your voice was.

“Just get out of here.” He gestured for you to leave, but you didn’t move. “ _Go home_.”

You watched him for a long moment as he avoided eye contact, then you finally stood up and limped off, leaving him alone. Your friends always joked that Rick had a soft spot for you, but you never expected him to do something like that. Maybe he wasn’t as ruthless as his family after all…

Once you were gone, Rick sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. It wasn’t over. Jordan would just send someone else after you, but Rick knew in his heart that he wouldn’t let anyone get near you without a fight.


	160. Rick Tyler: Villain!Rick gets drunk and asks reader to the prom (Blurb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Drunk Villain!rick throwing lil rocks at his darling window while Artemis or Cameron is holding a huge radio playing some silly funny music while drunk Rick just hold a sign written "prom with me?""

When the first little tapping noise broke your concentration, you went back to your homework and didn’t think much of it. Only once it happened a few more times did you get up from your desk to investigate. Seeing Rick around your house wasn’t unusual, but it was this time because Artemis was also there standing in your front yard with him.

Once he noticed you were at the window and opening it, Rick dropped the remaining rocks he held in his hands and picked up a piece of cardboard from the ground. As he did that, you realized that Artemis was holding a boombox and blasting ‘Happy Together’, which she was singing along to. Rick held up the cardboard with a smile and it read 'Prom?’ in large letters.

Even in the night from a story up, you could see how he swayed slightly, and Artemis’ behavior also made it clear. “Are you drunk?!”

“Yes,” he slurred. “But I still wanna go to prom with you.”

“Oh my god,” you mumbled as you rubbed your temple. You assumed Rick would try to ask you to prom eventually, but not like this. Not at 10pm on a school night while absolutely smashed, and with his sister playing DJ in the background.

Instead of replying, you shut your window and slipped on your jacket and shoes before grabbing your car keys. In spite of your strange dynamic with Rick, you didn’t want to leave them to walk home themselves, or risk the possibility that they parked down the road somewhere and could end up driving home drunk.

As soon as you stepped out of the front door and started walking towards him, Rick’s grin was back. “What d'you say, baby?!”

“I say you need to get in the car before someone calls the cops.” You grabbed Rick’s arm and dragged him as you waved Artemis along as well. She got in the back seat just fine, but Rick wasn’t having it even when you opened the door for him.

“Come on, (Y/N)! Prom?” He held up the sign again and you pushed it back down.

“If I say yes, will you get in the damn car so I can drive you home?!”

Rick smirked, and you were close enough to see how flushed his face was from his drunken state. “Yeah, I will.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll go to prom with you.” You pointed at the passenger seat, ignoring his happiness and the cheering from the back seat. “Get in.”

Rick did as you said and once you walked around the front of the car and got in the driver’s seat, you turned to see him staring at you dreamily. “You’re cute when you’re pissed off.”

You rolled your eyes at him as you started the car and headed off towards his and Artemis’ house. You hoped that Rick was drunk enough to not remember your answer to his question, but those hopes were dashed when you found him by your locker the next morning, wearing an even cockier look than usual.

“We’ve got some planning to do, babe.”


End file.
